


A Love Worth Plotting For

by KSage18, RoseyPoseylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Good Lucius Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Parent Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 67,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSage18/pseuds/KSage18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPoseylove/pseuds/RoseyPoseylove
Summary: It was a mission gone wrong, go figure. As Harry clutched his side, feeling the blood ooze through his fingers. He realized he had made the stupidest decision to run into the empty building without waiting for Ron to back him up. Hearing the scuffle between Ron and whoever hit Harry with the Sectumsempra. The last thing Harry hears is the sound of a muffled scream and feet running towards him, then darkness.





	1. Chapter One

As Harry opened his eyes and the fuzziness slipped away he sighed realizing where he was, St. Mungo’s. In Harry Potter's 24 years of life he had woken up many times in a hospital bed, but this time was different. Drifting in and out of consciousness Harry found himself surrounded by different people. At first it was a couple of nurses, then Hermione and Ron and finally Andromeda Tonks with Teddy and a Healer. He thought he heard the words “home” and “healer”, but he couldn't be sure. As Harry started to come to something felt different than the last time. His bed felt softer, his blankets thicker, and it was calmer. Harry felt a small soft warmth against his side, starting to freak out from these new surroundings. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings and let out a sigh of relief realizing he was in his own room. Searching for the source of the heat, his hand connected with the small body of Teddy and Harry smiled. Feeling like he was being watched Harry looked to the door to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Leaning against the door frame, Draco had his arms crossed, and was smirking at Harry.

 

“Finally awake Potter?” Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes, but couldn’t manage to make the words come out. Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything when Teddy started to move. Harry’s hand tightened on Teddys arm, which caused Teddy to bolt up and look at Harry.

 

“PAPA!” Teddy screamed, jumping onto Harry causing a full body yelp from Harry.

 

“Teddy!” Draco shouted, scrambling to get Teddy off Harry, “What did we say about jumping on Potter?” 

 

Being lifted off Harry, Teddy replied sheepishly “That it could hurt him more. But he’s awake now!” As Draco was setting Teddy down, he could see that Teddy was getting ready to make another flying leap at Potter.

 

“How about you go get him a glass of water Teddy? I’m sure he’s parched after sleeping for so long.” Teddy nodded his head, and took off running towards the kitchen. 

 

“Why are you in my house Malfoy? How long have you been here? Wheres Ron and Hermione or Andromeda?” 

 

“Well Potter if you must know, I was employed by the three people who aren’t here. For some reason, the Ministry thinks that I am the only one capable to take care of you, Merlin knows why. The Ministry in turn convinced the Weasel and Granger that there was no other Healer who could take care of you.” Draco explained looking bored at his fingers as if he had somewhere better to be. 

 

Disbelief overcame Harry as he stared at Draco, no way in bloody hell did Ron leave Harry with Draco of all people to take care of him. Right as he was about to voice this, Teddy came running into the room, sloshing water all over the floor.

 

“Here you go, Papa. Kreacher helped me!” 

 

“Thank you Bear. How about you carefully get in bed and come cuddle with me.” Harry suggested, which started the struggle of Teddy trying to get into Harry’s bed. Finally fed up with Teddy’s attempts (no matter how adorable) and Harry’s grunts of pain, Draco finally walked over and helped Teddy settle onto Harry’s least damaged side.

 

“Thanks Uncle Dray” Harry looked on in shock when Draco said you’re welcome, and ran his hand through Teddy’s hair. Teddy snuggled into Harry’s side and proceeded to tell him all about everything that happened while he was asleep. How he and Andromeda visited him almost everyday at St. Mungos, how he met ‘uncle Dray’ many times before they all came home together, and how they’ve all been home for three days. All the while, Harry couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances at Draco, who had moved from standing by the foot of the bed, to sitting in an arm chair that he just noticed was beside his bed. “And uncle Dray has continued reading The Wizard of OZ with me before bedtime, with you too! We read in here, and he does all the voices too! But not as good as you Papa.” 

Harry looks over to Draco for confirmation, which he got in the form of a light blush gracing Draco’s face. “It’s not like I had much choice, Potter Jr wouldn’t let up until I read, and did the voices. I just wanted him to go to bed!” Draco grumbled below his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear.


	2. Chapter Two

That night, Teddy cried and cried until Harry told Draco to just let Teddy stay. Rolling his eyes, Draco grumbled “If any of your stitches open in the middle of the night I will make it more painful than it needs to be fixing it.” Harry ignored him as he helped Teddy get situated next to him carefully.

 

“Who’s going to read the book tonight?” Harry and Draco looked at each other, seeing if either one was going to jump on that question before going to answer. At the slight nod Draco sent Harry’s way, Harry picked up the book and opened it.

 

“Right, where did you guys leave off?” Harry asked as he leafed through the book, looking at both Teddy and then Draco waiting for an answer.

 

“We left off where they were about to meet the Cowardly Lion!” 

 

“Chapter Six, a couple sentences in. I suggest just restarting the chapter.” Draco said as he was collecting the last of the dishes from dinner and getting ready to leave.

 

“Aren’t you staying and reading with us Uncle Dray? You and Papa can do the voices together! You do a better scarecrow than he does, but Papa does a great Dorothy!”

 

Snorting, Draco shook his head and walked back towards the bed, “No Teddy I’m not. I thought you would want it to be just the two of you now that he’s awake,” Teddy looked at Draco with big round eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver, “oh come now Teddy, I’m not leaving forever. Maybe I’ll stay another night.” Draco ran his hand through Teddy’s hair a couple times trying to calm him down. Nodding his head, Teddy pushed his head into Draco’s hand, then settled down by Harry to get ready for that night’s chapter.

 

“All this time Dorothy and her companions had been walking…” Harry kept reading as Draco walked out of the room. As Draco headed for the kitchen he could hear Harry until he got to the bottom of the landing. Sighing, he continued onto the kitchen to finish the dishes and make a cup of tea.

 

“Kreacher can do that sir” Kreacher said when he saw Draco walk into the kitchen carrying dishes and headed for the sink. 

“That’s okay Kreacher, I want to do this. Have you eaten yet?” As Kreacher's ears flop around as he shook his head, Draco smiled a little at the scene “why don’t you make yourself some food and take the rest of the night off to relax.”

 

“Did Kreacher do something wrong sir?” Kreacher looked like he was about to smack himself with the nearby wooden spoon. Before he could reach for it Draco moved it out of the way and shook his head.

 

“No Kreacher, everyone is settled for the night and you’re free to do what you wish now.” As Kreacher nodded, he started mumbling to himself but moved around the kitchen making his own meal. 

 

After finishing the dishes, Draco headed back up the stairs as quietly as possible, avoiding the sixth step that squeaked in the middle. Pausing on the top step Draco listened for noise coming from Harry’s room. 

 

“‘When Oz gives me a heart of course I needn’t mind so much’” Draco heard Harry say in a deep growly voice. Hearing the book shut and set down on the side table, he started to move to his room. He paused when he heard Teddy mumble something, he couldn’t make it out but he heard Harry say, “Yes Teddy, he’s still here,” another little mumble, “I know because I can sense him in the house,” more mumbling, “Yes I promise, now go to sleep Bear. I love you.” While Draco couldn’t see Harry, he was sure that Harry was holding Teddy as close as he could without hurting himself.

 

“Good night Teddy, Potter” Draco whispered into the empty hallway, knowing that he would never be heard from where he was. As the light in Harry’s room dimmed down to the smallest of glows, Draco shut his bedroom door quietly and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies,  
> Hope you enjoyed chapter two. K & I have decided to upload twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays.   
> Until next time,   
> K & A 
> 
> PS: We don't own The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.


	3. Chapter Three

Bolting up in bed, Draco looked around trying to figure out what had awoken him. He wandlessly brightened his room and saw his door open. Grabbing for his wand, he looked around and saw nothing alarming. Until he looked by his dresser and saw Teddy curled up in the corner with some blood on his clothes. Rushing to his side Draco pulls Teddy into his lap trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Teddy are you okay? Are you bleeding? Where did this blood come from?” Teddy wasn’t able to answer, in between his sobs Draco kept hearing the word papa muttered over and over again. Realization came to Draco that the blood wasn’t Teddy’s blood but Harry’s. Picking up Teddy and racing to Harry’s room, Draco called for Kreacher.

“Yes sir?” Kreacher asked not sounded like he had been awoken in the slightest.

“Take Teddy to the washroom, clean him up, and get him new clothes. Then put him in my room and come back here.” Draco tried to pass Teddy off to Kreacher but Teddy wouldn’t let go. “Teddy, honey, it’s okay but you have to go with Kreacher so I can take care of your papa okay?” Draco whispered into Teddy’s ear, feeling him nod, Draco gave Teddy to Kreacher and rushed to Harry’s bed. 

The white sheets were a stark red by the time Draco got to Harry. Ripping the sheets off of Harry, Draco couldn’t see where he was bleeding from, the night shirt clung to Harry blocking Draco’s view. Using a spell Draco got rid of the shirt and saw that the huge gash on Harry’s torso had ripped open during the night. Cursing under his breath, Draco cleared his head and went into Healer Malfoy mode.

“Accio medic bag” Holding his hand out for the bag as it came flying to him from his room. Throwing it down next to him, Draco opened the back and pulled out a big roll of gauze and an antiseptic. Dousing the gauze in the antiseptic, Draco pushed it against the gash to stop the bleeding. Harry hissed as soon as the gauze hit him, but he stayed asleep. Once Draco got the bleeding to stop he knew he had to work fast to stitch Harry up and get him bandaged. As soon as Kreacher came back Draco started the process. “Kreacher hand me what I tell you to, we have to be fast and swift. Ready?” Looking to Kreacher and seeing him nod, they started stitching Harry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as always.   
> Love,  
> K & A


	4. Chapter Four

Waking up groggily, Harry thought he could hear crying. Slowly and painfully sitting up, Harry looked around until he saw Teddy sitting on the far corner of the bed sobbing and mumbling something he couldn’t quite hear. “Teddy? Teddy what’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Papa” was all Harry managed to hear through the constant sobs. 

Rather confused by this Harry asked again “Teddy I don’t understand, what’s wrong, what are you sorry for?” Concern was etched across his face as Teddy slowly lifted his head and met Harry’s eyes.

“Papa, it’s all my fault you hurt right now. I wanted to be close to you like before so I scooted as close as I could, then there was all this blood so I ran to Uncle Dray.” Seeing the mix of guilt and sadness on Teddy’s face Harry motioned for Teddy to come closer, but he refused. 

“Come on Bear, you can come closer, you aren’t going to hurt me.”

“But I hurt you before Papa” Teddy said on the verge of tears yet again. 

“Teddy I don’t blame you, I know that you didn’t do it on purpose and I’m not mad at you. I just wish you wouldn’t have had to see that. I don’t want you to be scared like that again.” 

Before Harry knew it or could react Teddy launched himself earning a pained grunt from Harry and a scared look from Teddy, but before he could run away again Harry tightened his arms and pulled Teddy closer. 

Hearing a pained noise from down the hall Draco grabbed his wand and ran towards Harry’s room ready for whatever he may discover. Bursting through the open door Draco yelled “What’s wrong Potter? What happened?!” Seeing Teddy wrapped in Harry’s arms Draco felt himself release a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“Nothing happened, Teddy just came at me a little faster than I was expecting.” 

“Well as long as I don’t have to clean you up again Potter, I’ll be on my way.”

“Malfoy wait a minute, I want to know exactly what happened last night.” 

Sighing Draco turned to Teddy saying “Teddy would you give Potter and I a minute? I know Kreacher would love some company while making breakfast.” 

“Sure Uncle Dray, I’ll come get you when breakfast is ready.” 

Rustling Teddy’s hair Draco yelled “Thank you Teddy” at his retreating figure and turned to Harry.

“So Potter, what exactly do you want to know?”

“Everything, Teddy told me he wanted to be closer to me, then he saw blood and ran to you. What happened after that?”

“Well, I woke up sensing someone in my room and saw Teddy sitting on the floor sobbing with blood on his clothes and when I realized it wasn’t his blood I ran in here to find your sheets red with blood. After that I called Kreacher to assist me and I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch you up.” 

Harry felt shocked, but instead of questioning everything yet again he looked up at Draco and said “Thank you Malfoy, I don’t know even want to think about what could’ve happened if you hadn’t of been here.”

Signature smirk on his face Draco turned to walk away saying “Don’t get soft on me now Potter, I’m just doing my job” and walked out the door hearing Teddy yell that breakfast was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful rest of the week.   
> Love,   
> K & A


	5. Chapter five

After a few weeks things had almost settled into a routine at the Potter residence. Most days when morning came Harry would wake up with Teddy snugged into his side. Today however, Harry woke up alone. 

Sighing and sitting up slowly, Harry turned to get out of bed when Draco appeared in his doorway. “What are you doing Potter?”

“Getting out of bed isn't a crime Malfoy.” 

Audibly sighing Draco walked over to Harry's bedside and rolled his eyes. “You know the drill Potter, you're not allowed strenuous activity, let alone by yourself.” 

“I'm not trying to play bloody Quidditch, I'm just getting out of bed!” Seeing he was getting nowhere Harry reluctantly accepted Draco’s help. 

Trying to lighten the mood Harry turned to Draco as he wobbled out of the room and asked “Where's Teddy? When I woke up he was gone.”

“He woke up early and went to help Kreacher make breakfast. I think it's good for the both of them” Draco said as a small smile appeared on his face. As they approached the stairs Draco moved closer to Harry and made sure he gripped the railing.

“You know you don't have to be that close Malfoy, I am capable of walking” was all Harry managed to get out as he missed a step and was caught by Draco. 

“Oh sure Potter, that's why I've just caught you”. 

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs Teddy ran towards them with a smile on his face yelling “Papa, Uncle Dray, breakfast is ready! Kreacher let me help a lot today!” 

“That's great Bear, I can't wait.” 

After a nice breakfast filled with laughter, Kreacher began to clear the table and Teddy ran up the stairs to brush his teeth and get dressed. Harry wobbled his way into the kitchen and stood by the sink before yelling “Accio toothbrush and toothpaste.” 

“Really Potter? Brushing your teeth in the kitchen?” You didn't have to look at Draco to see the disgust on his face. 

“It's pointless to try and walk up the stairs so I'm doing it here.” 

Suddenly the ringing from the receiving floo caught both Harry's and Draco’s attention. Leaving Harry to brush his teeth, Draco walked into the parlor to see both George’s and Fred’s heads. “What do you want?” Draco drawled in a bored tone. 

“Come on mate…” George started. 

“Give us permission to come through.” Fred finished. Sighing Draco stepped back and waved his arm in a ‘come in’ manner. 

“Thanks mate.” George said stepping through the floo patting Draco on the shoulder. 

“Thought we would pop in and see..” Fred started as he shook Draco’s hand. 

“How our favorite boy wonder and his keeper are.” George finished as Harry walked into the room. 

“Hello boys, how's it..” was all Harry for our before he collapsed hitting the floor with a thud. 

Before anyone could say or do anything Draco jumped into action making commands. “Fred! George! I need you to grab Teddy and leave, but don't tell him anything!” 

A pair of “You got it mate” came from George and Fred as they ran to get Teddy. 

“Kreacher!” 

“Yes sir?” 

“We need to get Severus Snape here. Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Stuffs gonna get interesting in the next several chapters.  
> Enjoy,  
> Love,  
> K & A


	6. Chapter Six

As the sun shone through the large windows in the great room at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat close together on one of the many couches discussing the latest in potions. But at the sound of a pop, they jumped apart. 

“Master Snape, your presence is requested at Grimmauld Place.” And with that Kreacher was gone.

Severus turned to Lucius with a confused look and got a shrug in return. 

“Now Master Snape!”

Sensing the urgency Severus and Lucius ran to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder and yelled “Grimmauld Place!”

Rushing into Grimmauld, Snape saw Draco on his knees, bent over Harry on the floor. “What happened Draco?”

“I don’t know! He just collapsed, and I haven’t been able to figure out what’s wrong. I’ve run all the normal diagnostic spells, and it comes up saying he’s fine!” Draco was waving his wand around and started to hyperventilate.

Walking up to Draco, Lucius rested his hand on top of Draco’s shoulder, “Breathe Dragon, where is Potter’s Heir?” He looked around trying to make sure there wasn’t any little eyes who might be seeing this. 

“The Weasley twins took him out of here already.”

“Good,” turning to Snape “Sev, I think it’s time to call on one of those spells.” Looking between his father and his uncle, Draco started to worry just what those spells would be. 

“No, absolutely not something that is going to hurt Harry anymore!” Draco stated, crouching into a defensive position over Harry.

“Draco,” Snape drawled, “the spells that your father was referring to is one that is similar to a muggle ‘X-Ray’. It’ll show anything internal that your diagnostic spells may miss.” After letting Draco process the information, he gave a slight nod and moved away from Harry’s body. 

Pointing his wand at Harry, Severus said in a clear voice “Radiographia.” 

As Harry’s vitals started to pop up Severus could see there were serious issues. His intestines had ruptured and he was internally bleeding. 

Severus looked to Lucius and Lucius knew that this was bad. 

Draco caught the look and started to panic. “What’s wrong?! What’s going on?!” 

Speaking in a calm and clear voice Severus looked at Draco “We need to get Harry to St. Mungo’s now, this is bad and getting him there is the only shot of saving him.” 

Slowly nodding his head Draco looked up at Severus and Lucius saying “Help me pick him up.” Once they had a good hold on Harry they apparated to St. Mungo’s. 

When they arrived Snape and Lucius looked at one another questioningly as they watched Draco telling the medical team everything that had happened, what was wrong and go back with them, never leaving Harry’s side. 

“I’ll send my patronus to the Weasley twins telling them to come to St. Mungo’s with Teddy” Snape said as Lucius sat down in the waiting area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking very good. But have no fear, we've got a special treat for you come Sunday.   
> Love,  
> K & A


	7. The Christmas Chapter

Waking up, Draco took a deep breath and smelled something sweet like cinnamon in the air. Casting a _Tempus_ , he saw that it was 8:45. He slept longer than he thought Teddy would allow. Getting out of bed Draco made his way down the stairs.

“I hear creaking Papa. Do you think he's up now?” Draco heard Teddy ask, from where he assumed was the kitchen.

“I don't know, why don't you go find out.” Hearing footfalls coming his way, Draco got to the bottom of the stairs right as a tiny body collided with him.

“You're up! You're up! Can we open presents now? Can we? Can we?” Laughing at the squirming body, Draco bent down and picked up Teddy.

“I don't know. What did your Papa say?”

“He said we had to wait for you to get up. We made breakfast! But that can wait I wanna see what Santa brought me!” Teddy exhaled all in one breath.

Laughing at his excitement, “How about we go ask Papa what he wants to do, okay?” Teddy nodded his head as Draco started to walk to the kitchen.

“Good morning sleepyhead, glad you could finally join us.” Harry said as Draco walked into the kitchen.

“I'm surprised I wasn't woken up earlier considering this one.”

“I told him he had to wait till you woke up on your own. So we made breakfast instead.”

“Well I've been informed now that I'm up it's time to do presents. We came to clear it with you.” Tilting his head slightly towards the tree, Harry sighed and nodded.

“Yeah I did promise that. Okay let's go do presents.” Draco set down Teddy who took off towards the tree, wiping his hands Harry touched Draco's shoulder and they both followed the boy at a more subdued pace.

As they sat down, Teddy looked to Harry for permission to start opening gifts. Nodding his head, Teddy tore into the first present and squealed when he saw the beginners potions kit. “This is so cool!”

“We'll have to make sure you send a thank you letter to Uncle Severus and ask him to help teach you some potions.” Draco said from the couch taking pictures as Teddy opened gift after gift.

This went on for close to an hour, finally getting to the last and biggest present. Looking at it wide-eyed, Teddy turned towards Harry and Draco. “How am I gonna open this?” He asked looking between the adults and the present.

“While how about Draco helps you open it?” Harry suggested already pushing Draco up and taking the camera from him.

Draco picked Teddy up and told him where to pull the wrapping paper from. After five minutes the wrapping paper was off, and Draco was carefully opening the box so Teddy could see what was inside.

“WOW! I really wanted this! Who is it from?” Teddy exclaimed as Draco pulled out the [_LEGO_ _Castle Giant Chess Set_](https://toywiz.com/lego-castle-giant-chess-set-set-852293/?semtargetid=pla-35212348719&semmatch=&semnetwork=g&semdevice=c&adid=49518162851&semkwd=&semadrank=1o19&gclid=CjwKEAiAs_PCBRD5nIun9cyu01kSJAA-WD-rPAXLK0EIPbEysFsBHdumWclx7yFnYgXgnrW11g2vkBoCQqzw_wcB).

Already seeing the blush form on Draco's cheeks, Harry got the camera ready, waited till Draco set down the _LEGO_ _Castle_ _Giant_ _Chess_ _Set_ , and said “Your daddy got it for you.” Harry started snapping pictures as Teddy jumped on Draco and thanked him over and over again. Once Draco was able to get Teddy under control, Harry joined the mass on the floor. He held both Teddy and Draco to him, kissing Teddy’s cheek, and Draco on the lip. “I love you both so very much.” Holding the camera up, Harry snapped a picture of the family. All smiling, happy, and full of love.

Snapping up in the plastic chair, Draco was filled with both a sense of happiness that was left over from the dream and sadness from the fact that it was a dream. Shifting in the chair, Draco thought about why he filled with such mixed emotions about being Teddy’s dad, and Harry's lover. Sighing, he got comfortable and waited for news about Harry and for the twins to bring him Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this doesn't really have anything to do with the plot, but we figured since it's Christmas we would post a little fluff.  
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to all. We hope it is an amazing day no matter what.  
> Love,  
> K & A


	8. Chapter Seven

As Draco stood in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s he couldn’t help but pace. “Sit down Dragon, it will help you relax.” 

“I can’t sit down Father, you know that.”

In that moment Fred and George arrived with a crying Teddy in tow. “I want Papa and Uncle Dray!”

Seeing Draco, Teddy ran over to him and jumped into his outstretched arms. “Shh, it’s alright Teddy, everything is going to be okay.” Draco said trying to sooth and comfort him even though he felt the exact same way. 

Walking to where Severus and Lucius were seated, Fred and George stopped in front of them in with a mix of question and concerned etched across their faces. “What happened to Harry?” 

“What did you guys do?” They said at the same time. 

Answering first, Snape took a moment, then said “It’s actually quite bad, as you know Harry collapsed and once we got there I ran an x-ray spell over him and it determined that he had ruptured his intestines and was bleeding internally.” 

Lucius stepped in saying “The only option to save Potter was to bring him here.” 

Now it was a waiting game. Draco had finally gotten Teddy to go to sleep and had returned to pacing the waiting room. 

“Son, you’ve got to stop pacing. It’s not going to make anything go faster.”

“It’s been four and a half hours Father, he should out of surgery by now.”

An hour and a half later Draco was in an even worse state. Draco had yelled at the receptionist, the nurse and anyone else who tried to talk to him.

“It’s been six hours and no one has given me a single update. This is absolute bollocks!” 

Walking back over the where Teddy was Draco was overcome with emotion and he punched the wall, resulting in a slew of swear words from Draco, shocked and surprised looks from Severus and Lucius and crying from Teddy who has woken up and remembered where he was and what had happened. 

Draco reached down to pick Teddy up, “Bloody Hell!” he screamed. A Healer came running over to Draco who handed Teddy to Lucius, holding his hand close to his chest. The Healer roughly grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled it away from his chest. “Holy shit! Are you fucking daft or do you just not know how to handle a broken hand!” Draco exclaimed. 

The Healer stared at Draco with wide eyes, not sure how to proceed from there. Making a disgusted sound Draco, gently, ripped his hand back to his chest, and rolled his eyes. Walking over to Severus, Draco held his arm out, and Severus cast Brackium Emendo, mending Draco’s broken hand. After moving his arm around to make sure it was fully healed, Draco looked up at the sound of the doors opening. A Healer walked straight towards Draco and the others.

“I’ve got good news and bad news” the Healer stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you lovelies have had a nice holiday so far. So the story continues. We hope you have a great New Years Eve/Day.  
> Until next year,  
> Love,  
> K & A


	9. New Years Chapter

Walking down the stairs, all Harry could hear was the chatter of his friends and family, and the squealing of Teddy. As he got to the bottom of the steps he looked out over the party, he could see Fred and George chasing Teddy around the livingroom, while the rest of his friends and family were in the sitting room. As soon as Harry had stepped of the stairs, he felt Teddy fling himself behind Harry’s legs.

“Help me Papa!” Teddy said breathlessly as he giggled, “Uncle Fred and George are chasing me.” Harry looked up to see Fred and George looking at him with a ‘What? Who us?’ look.

Laughing, Harry picked up Teddy, “Is that so?” Teddy nodded his head really fast and hiding his face in Harry’s neck. Looking over to Fred and George, the three of them had a silent conversation. Readjusting Teddy so that he could see his face, “Well I guess that I’m just going to have to,” Harry paused and caused Teddy to look at him with wide eyes, “HELP THEM TICKLE YOU!” Harry, Fred, and George all started tickling Teddy causing him to scream and laugh harder.

Hearing the screaming, Draco, Severus, and Lucius all came out of the sitting to see what was going on. Seeing that it was just Teddy being tickled they took a couple photos, and then went back to the sitting room to reassure everyone that everything was okay.

Handing a still giggling Teddy to Fred and George after receiving a sloppy kiss, Harry head into the sitting room himself. The first person he ran into was Andromida, they conversed for a while catching up on what they’ve missed in the past few weeks, and if they had any exciting plans for the New Year to come. Harry repeated this process with just about everyone he came across. He learned that Hermione and Ron were expecting their third child, Luna was taking over the Magical Creatures classes at Hogwarts in the fall, Neville had finally proposed to Hannah, and she said yes. He continued make his round until he was able to finally plop himself down next to Lucius and Severus.

“Long night Harry?” Severus asked in his usual drawl.

“Not as long as this next upcoming month will be.” Looking over to see a raised eyebrow from both gentlemen next to him, Harry elaborated, “Draco has promised Teddy that he can start learning how to fly as soon as the weather is nice enough. I have another doctors appointment with that idiot that Draco, I’m sure of, is trying to poison him or at get him fired. Not to mention the fact that the both of you have your whatever it is that you’ve invited us to but won’t tell us what it is.” Harry looked over at them as he said the last part hoping to get more insight on what it was they have planned.

“That is very true Harry. Thank you for the reminder we actually have a couple more things that need to be gotten for that. Besides we are looking at is as a wonderful way to spend time with our favorite grand-nephew.” Lucius said as watch Teddy go flying by to hide behind Draco this time.

“Mhm, I’m sure it is.” Harry didn’t mention it, but he didn’t miss the ‘our’ that Lucius used. “Now if you excuse me the countdown is about to start and I believe that I need to go save your son from my son.” Harry got up and walked over to where Draco was telling the twins about how tickling unsuspecting people is not nice. Nodding his head at the twins, Harry came up behind Draco and tickled him.

Yelping, Draco turned around to see who had done such a thing after what he had just clearly said it was not nice. Seeing that it was Harry, Draco just rolled his eyes and glared half heartedly at the twins. “See that is why we don’t tickle unsuspecting people. What if I had dropped Teddy?” The last question directed at Harry.

“Oh please Draco, the both of us are seekers and have quick reflexes as do the twins. Teddy never would have touched the ground. You know that.” Harry quirked a brow at him as if to prove his point.

“That is not the point, what if the twins had not been paying attention, or if you were too distracted because you were tickling me?” 

“It never would have happened. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Draco scoffed as Harry said that to him. Suddenly everyone around them started to countdown. Looking at each other, they moved over to the back porch to watch the fireworks going off. 

“10”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“6”

“Do you think this will be a better year for the both of us?” Draco asked Harry with uncertainty. Not looking at him but instead making sure the sleeping Teddy was comfortable and wouldn’t hear the loud pops from the fireworks.

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

Looking at Draco and how he cared for Teddy, Harry knew right then that, yeah it was going to be a good year, as long as they had each other. “Yeah, I do think it’s going to be a good year for us”

“1”

“0”

“Happy New Year.” Harry whispered to Draco, as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Breaking apart slightly, Draco whispered against Harry’s lips “May our family grow and continue to be full of love.” Then they were kissing again, wrapped around Teddy so that he couldn’t hear the fireworks, but wasn’t left out of their love. 

All of a sudden, Harry felt this huge bolt of electricity go through him, jumping away from Draco and Teddy, he was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Don’t leave us yet Harry. We need you.” Draco was saying to him, but it sounded off. Another wave of electricity went through him. “Come on Harry, stay with us.” Draco continued to say, but he still didn’t sound right.

A third bolt of electricity went through him and everything went black. Not knowing what’s going on Harry started to panic, in the background he heard a continuous beeping that seemed to be getting fast, “His heart rate is speeding up.” Someone said, but Harry couldn’t see them.

“Give him more anesthesia.” Another voice said. Harry was about to protest when he started to feel all light and floaty. He was fading out again when he heard, “Alright, he’s stable. Let’s try to finish this quickly and not lose him again.”

Then, everything went black and turned to white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!!  
> Hope you all have a wonderful year, and get lots achieved for yourselfs! We decided that another little off story chapter would be a great start to the new year.  
> Stay safe,  
> Love,  
> K & A


	10. Chapter Eight

Looking at the Healer with wide eyes, Draco waited with baited breath. “What news?!”

“The good news is he made it through surgery and everything should heal up nicely. The bad news is he flatlined twice whilst on the table and the next 24 hours will be crucial.” 

As the Healer started to walk away he received thank yous from the group. 

Exhaling Draco sat down next to a once again sleeping Teddy and closed his eyes for a minute, grateful for the news he just got, but also not wanting to get too excited. 

“You can relax for awhile son, he’s going to be alright.” Lucius said putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezing. 

A short while later the receptionist stuck her head around the corner, catching the eye of Draco and saying “We’ll be moving Mr.Potter to his own room in the ICU and in about an hour he’ll be able to receive visitors. But no more than two of you at a time. If I find out there were more than two of you in there, it won’t be so good for you, understand?”

“Yes, thank you very much.”

Seeing that Severus was awake, Draco told him what the receptionist had told him, complete with the same tone he was given. Severus nodded with a small smile, all the while Draco ignored the fact that his father’s head was buried quite comfortably in Severus’ shoulder. 

An hour later when given the okay by a nurse Draco grabbed Teddy’s hand and led him towards Harry’s room. “Now Teddy, there’s a couple of things you need to remember, your papa probably won’t be awake yet, but he is okay. You can talk to him but you need to be quiet about it and don’t jump on him. You can touch him, but lightly. Do you understand?”

“Yes Uncle Dray. I understand.” Teddy said shyly looking up at Draco. 

Quietly opening the door and entering Harry’s room Draco held his breath. Harry didn’t look good. He looked pale and quiet like he had flatlined, a thought Draco didn’t even want to have. 

“Uncle Dray? Is papa going to wake up soon?” 

“Yeah Teddy, he is.” Draco said with a small smile as they exited the room, although he didn’t really believe his own words.   
When they returned to the waiting room Draco was met by the eyes of Lucius and Severus. 

Severus spoke first “How’s Mr. Potter?”

“I think he’s doing alright” was what Draco said, but Severus knew that was for the benefit of Teddy and he had more to say but at the current moment Severus wasn’t going to press the matter. 

“Come on Severus, I think we should go see Potter.”

“I agree, we’ll be back in a minute.” 

Nodding Draco sat down next to Teddy who had started coloring and sighed. 

“What's wrong Uncle Dray?” 

“Oh it's nothing Teddy. It's just been a long day.” Draco said ruffling Teddy’s hair. 

Teddy, satisfied with the answer nodded his head and continued to color while Draco closed his eyes and hoped to Merlin everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little bit of good news! We're back to our regular chapters now and we hope you guys enjoy.  
> Love,  
> K&A


	11. Chapter Nine

Over the next two days many people came to visit Harry. First came George and Fred, who were extra worried as they had seen the whole thing happen, so they stayed a whole day. Then by Hermione and Ron who, at this point were used to Harry in the hospital, felt this time was different after the account given by the twins, and finally Andromeda who was less than pleased it had taken this long to inform her of what had been happening. When she left after visiting, she took Teddy home with her until Harry was released from the hospital. 

On the third day Harry woke up. And when he did he was surrounded by Draco, Severus and Lucius, none of which had left the hospital in three days. Finally noticing that Harry was opening his eyes, Draco jumped up and called for a nurse. Walking at a brisk pace back to Harry’s bed, Draco made sure he was able to touch Harry if needed, but was out of the way of the nurses and Healer. 

“How long ago did he wake up?” Asked the Healer, running his wand over Harry.

“We just noticed him opening his eyes maybe two minutes ago, so I’d say no more than five, ten minutes at the most.” Draco stated confidently. As the Healer started to ask Harry and Draco questions about how Harry was feeling and what he remembered.

In the background, Lucius and Severus stood off in the farthest corner away from the commotion, they observed how Harry and Draco were interacting in this high stress situation. “It would appear” Severus drawled, “that those two dunderheads don’t realise how they feel about one another.”

Chuckling under his breath, Lucius faked a cough when Draco looked at him questioningly. Waving Draco off, Lucius replied to Severus, “My boy has been obsessed with Mr. Potter since the start of first year. I do remember the letter he sent home that first night.” 

Looking at Lucius with a rather devilish smile, Severus said “We may have to bring those out. You still have them?”

“Yes I do. This could be quite fun.” Chuckling together in the corner drew Draco’s eyes to his father and Godfather again. Shaking his head, he tuned back into what the Healer was telling Harry.

“Remember take it slow, drink lots of fluids, you can eat food, but only semi-solid. Nothing too hard, your system isn’t ready for that and it could lead to more complications.” Harry nodded along, not listening because he’s heard it all before, “Oh! And so I don’t forget, Healer Malfoy,” the Healer turned to look at him, “make sure you massage his abdomen twice a day to make sure the new scar tissue heals properly this time.” Nodding his head and taking his leave, the Healer left the foursome alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Harry's awake! Things are about to get good. As always, we hope you enjoy and have a good week!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	12. Chapter Ten

As soon as the door closed Draco turned to Harry and started yelling, all of his feelings coming out at once “HARRY JAMES POTTER! What were you thinking?! How could you just collapse like that and scare everyone! We’ve been worried sick for days, how do you think we all felt when we heard you died not once, but twice during surgery?!?!” Draco started heaving while Harry blinked owlishly up at Draco. “WELL DON’T JUST SIT THERE POTTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

“Why do you have to massage my abdomen?” Harry continued to blink at Draco. Staring at Harry gobsmacked, Draco was at a loss for words...until he wasn’t.

“YOU DIED TWICE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A BLOODY MASSAGE!” Draco screamed as his face started to turn red. 

Waving his hand in a dismissive motion, “I’ve already died once and been resurrected. Dying doesn’t scare nor bother me. However, your hands massaging me is something I really think we need to discuss before it can happen or go any further.” Harry stated in such a calm manner.

Draco, looked ready to either strangle Harry or kiss him senseless, Severus and Lucius couldn’t decided which was funnier to watch flash across his face. Noticing that neither Draco nor Harry were paying any attention, Severus and Lucius pulled their cameras out of their pockets and proceeded to take pictures of the two. This was definitely a moment they wanted to remember and bring up in the future. 

Coughing loudly to drag the young men’s attention back to the older wizards, “We are going to take our leave, and go shower and eat. Draco keep us updated, and floo call us if another emergency were to arise.” Patting both boys on the shoulder, the older wizards turned and apperated on the spot. Harry and Draco looked at each other, each analyzing the way their two mentors acted around each other. Each deciding to mention it later, Draco sat down in the transfigured chair, Harry laid down, each getting comfortable for an uncomfortable night.

Popping into Malfoy Manor Severus and Lucius called for a house elf. “Tinky!” 

“Yes Master?” Tinky said appearing with a soft pop, turning to look at the house elf, Severus and Lucius both noted that Tinky decided that day to dress in a neon green shirt, and neon yellow and pink, mismatched socks.

“Please bring Severus and I some dinner and we’ll take it in the great room.”

“Yes Master.” Nodding, Tinky disappeared with a pop leaving them alone again. 

“Do you want to eat on the sofa or in front of the fire tonight Sev?” Lucius asked his friend.

“I think in front of the fire would be nice Oisillon.” Moving to sit in front of the fire, Tinky popped in and laid the meal of soft cheese, fresh fruit, crackers, meat, soup, and a bottle of the finest red wine. Lifting his glass, Severus toasted “To the start of a love worth plotting for!” Clinking glasses, they sipped the wine and enjoyed their evening in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies,  
> I hope your week has been treating you well. With school and work back in full swing we're hoping that our story can help bring some happiness to your week.   
> Enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K & A 
> 
> P.S. Oisillon means little birdie


	13. Chapter Eleven

The next few weeks were full of Draco learning how to properly massage Harry’s abdominal muscles, and what essential oils would best be used to sooth Harry. Once the Healer cleared Harry and the hospital masseuse deemed Draco good enough, they were released and allowed to go home. “When does Teddy come home?” Harry asked when they entered the quietness of Grimmauld place. 

“He will come home when I believe that he is able to do so without killing you again.” Draco stated in his ‘I know better than you’ tone. “Besides, do you really want him here when I have to help you with just about everything?”

 

Shaking his head, Harry let out a sigh of defeat. He really didn’t want his son to see him as weak, or think that he’ll never be able to do things on his own. “No, no I don’t. Can he at least visit so that I’m not stuck here with just you?” Harry asked with just an edge of pleading in his tone.

Rolling his eyes Draco turned to look at Harry, “Did you honestly think I would be so harsh as to not let you see your own child? Honestly Potter, what do you take me for? Voldemort?” Flinching even though he was the one saying the name. Knowing what it took of Draco to even say that name, Harry just shook his head and kept quiet while Draco went back to work doing...something.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Harry asked trying to look around Draco’s person as best as he could while being confined to a muggle wheelchair. “And why am I in a muggle wheelchair? St. Mungo’s has their own wheelchairs you know?”

“Yes Potter I am aware, however, I am also aware that you aren’t able to use magic on a muggle wheelchair and move it like you can with St. Mungo’s wheelchairs.” Draco said over his shoulder. “We both know you wouldn’t rest like the Healer said you need to if you were able to move around in a wheelchair that you can control.”

Sighing, Harry shook his head because he knew Draco was right. “I guess you’re right Malfoy. But what am I supposed to do, sit here and stare at the wall?!” 

“No Potter, you’re supposed to heal and let me heal you like you were told! Letting someone else help you doesn’t make you useless you know!”

Finally Harry looked up and met Draco’s eyes “I know you’re right Draco, I just don’t want to be a burden to anyone.”

“You’re not a burden when this is my job and you’re my…” Draco stopped himself from saying what he wanted to say.

“Wait, wait back up! What were you about to say?!”

“Nothing, it’s nothing!”

“Draco, tell me. I’m you’re what?”

“Well, to me, you’re my…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Feelings are about to come out and admissions are about to be made. As always, we hope you enjoy and have a good week!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I would like to wish my partner in crime a very happy birthday. Though I may not be able to bug her in person, K has been there for me for years. I wouldn't want to even think about life if I had never met her. She's finally old enough to go drinking with me and I can't wait to go bar hopping when I get home. Love you girly.  
>  ~A

“Really good friend and I would hate to lose you.”

Rather shocked, Harry stared at Draco for a moment before answering. “A friend huh? Going soft on me Malfoy?” Harry cocked an eyebrow at Draco. When he saw Draco start to deflate and put his mask back up, Harry hurried to say “You’re a good friend to me and I’d hate to lose you as well!”

As soon as Draco heard that, his head snapped up and looking at Harry he calmly said “Well Potter I guess you’ll just have to let me do my job and keep you from dying...AGAIN.” 

Laughing, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“Not as long as you’re alive and healthy.” Draco said as he went back to work with a smile on his face. 

Rolling into the kitchen Harry called for Kreacher “Kreacher!” 

With a pop Kreacher appeared “Yes sir?”

“Kreacher I’m feeling hungry, but I’m not allowed to eat any solid foods. Can you make me something in liquid form?”

“Of course!” And with a pop he was gone.

Moments later Kreacher returned with a two bowls and a glass. The bowls contained split pea soup and cherry Jello, respectively and the glass contained pumpkin juice. 

“Thank you Kreacher, that looks delicious” Harry said with a smile. Nodding his head, Kreacher disappeared again. 

As Harry started to eat Draco came into the kitchen. “That looks good Potter, mind if I join you?”

“Feel free.”

“Kreacher!”

“Yes Master Malfoy?”

“Please bring me the same meal as Harry”

“Yes sir” 

Popping back in only moments later, Kreacher served Draco his lunch “There you are sir.”

“Thank you Kreacher.”

Sitting in comfortable silence Draco and Harry ate until their plates were clean. As Kreacher began clearing away the dishes Draco wheeled Harry into the sitting room. “Malfoy! What have you done to my sitting room?!”

“Calm down Potter, I made it into bedroom so I can keep an eye on you and I don’t have to worry about you on the stairs.” Draco said in a borderline bored tone.

“Well you could have told me before you did it!” Harry yelled not bothering to lower his voice.

“So we could yell at one another for an hour? I don’t think so. How does that muggle saying go? Oh yes, ‘Better to ask forgiveness than it is to ask for permission’” Seeing Harry shake his head, Draco just grabbed the back of the wheelchair and pushed it towards the bed deemed Harry's. 

“What are you doing Draco?” Harry asked as Draco came around and started to put his arms under Harry’s legs.

“Putting you to bed so you can get comfortable and I can massage you.” Draco said in a drawl that could rival Snapes. 

“And why must you pick me up instead of levitating me?” Harry asked as he was forced to cling on to Draco’s neck.

Turning to look at Harry, Draco realized that their lips were just a hairs breath away, “because levitating you can cause unwanted damage or irritation to your abdomen.” Draco whispered a bit breathlessly.

“Oh.” Harry said, and Draco set him down, and moved away. 

“Take off your shirt. I’ll be right back with the oils.” Draco stated and left the room as quickly as socially acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,  
> I am sorry for not only getting your hopes up but then crushing them. I promise you it gets better and is totally worth it. I swear K and I didn't plan on this being such a slow build but it'll be amazing at the end of everything.  
> Love,  
> K & A


	15. Chapter Thirteen

As Draco walked back into the room he saw Harry laid on the bed shirtless with a towel beneath him. Taking a deep breath he walked over to Harry. “You ready for this Potter?”

Barely looking up Harry responded “As I’ll ever be and feel free to work as fast as you can.”

Rolling his eyes Draco picked a jasmine scented essential oil and began to massage. Harry drew in a sharp breath as Draco’s hands made contact with the soft skin of his abdomen. Starting to pull back his hands Draco looked at Harry questioningly and got a dismissive hand wave telling him to continue. As the minutes ticked by both Draco and Harry began to feel slightly more comfortable. 

By the time Draco was finished Harry was nearly asleep. “You see Potter, that wasn’t so bad.”

Shifting uncomfortably so he could pull the towel from underneath himself, Harry looked at Draco with a scowl “It wasn’t the worst thing that’s ever been done to me, but that doesn’t mean I enjoyed it.”

Waving his wand, Draco cleared away the oil and the towel and began tucking Harry into bed. 

“Goodnight Draco.”

Getting settled in his own bed, Draco turned over and said “Goodnight Harry” before shutting his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Severus sat on the couch deep in thought, the only light coming from the roaring fire. 

The silence was finally broken by Lucius “You know that if anyone finds out about this we’ll be wishing we’re in Azkaban Sev.” 

“Oh lighten up Lucius” Severus said with the wave of his hand “It’s for the better of the both of them and you know it. And besides, there’s nothing wrong with a little meddling.” 

Sighing and shifting his head to Severus’ shoulder Lucius looked up and said “It’ll be difficult to keep this from Draco, but Merlin knows he and Potter are so bullheaded and stubborn that they won’t do this on their own despite the feelings they may have.”

“You see, so there’s nothing to worry about. We just have to be tactful about it.” Severus said said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“It shouldn’t be that hard considering their current living arrangements, but I get what you’re saying. And I’m thinking sometime soon we should make a trip to Grimmauld Place and pay the boys a visit.” 

Nudging Lucius, Severus said “You see, now you’re beginning to get it.”

“The force was too strong, I couldn’t resist” Lucius said with a smirk. 

Letting out a loud laugh Severus couldn’t help but smile and think that this was going to be quite something if the two of them could pull it off. And being that he was Severus Snape, he knew that they could.

Moments later they were interrupted by a loud pop and were greeted by Tinky. “Hello Master Malfoy, Mr. Snape, I found those letters you requested earlier.” 

His face lighting up, Lucius grabbed the letters from Tinky and handed half to Severus. “Thank you Tinky, you have impeccable timing.”

Nodding his head, Tinky was gone with a pop. “Well” Severus said with a smile playing at his lips “I think we should read these don’t you? We do have them..” 

“I do believe that you are right Sev. I just can’t believe it’s been so long since Draco wrote these letters and now look at him. It’s true what they say, kids grow up so fast. Especially Draco and in the same respect Mr. Potter.” Lucius said as Severus ran a hand up and down his back. 

“Right you are Oisillon, right you are. Now, I have the letter from year one. Shall we read?’

Smiling Lucius said “We shall Biche” as Severus opened the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> We're getting a look into the devious minds of Severus and Lucius and it's about to get good. As always we hope you enjoy and have a good week!   
> Love,   
> K&A  
> PS: Biche means Doe


	16. Chapter Fourteen part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Before you read this chapter A and I just want to thank each and every one of you for your support thus far! The comments, likes, bookmarks, all of it. We love you guys and we hope you continue to enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A

Bored out of his mind, Harry started to reread the paragraph of the muggle romance novel the twins sent him. Groaning, he threw the book across the room and it made a satisfying *gurthunk* against the wall near the door of his current bedroom.

“If you didn’t want to see us you could have just said so.” Whipping up from his lying position, Harry stared wide-eyed at Andromeda. Groaning again, this time in pain, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and started looking all around her. “Lost something did you?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s been days since I’ve seen him. Where is he?” Harry asked, doing his best not to freak out at not seeing his son. That’s when he noticed a little head peek around the door frame. The happiness that lit up Harry’s face at seeing Teddy, made Teddy’s face light up too.

“PAPA!!!” Teddy yelled as Harry opened his arms and he took a flying leap across the room to his father. They hugged each other for dear life, Harry ignored the sharp pain in his abdomen and pulled Teddy closer to him.

Something warm and wet hit Harry’s shoulder, and then he felt Teddy take a shuddering breath and realized that he was crying. “Shh, shh, shh. I’ve got you baby. You’re okay, we’re okay.” Harry tried to calm Teddy down, but instead made him cry harder. Andromeda wasn’t anywhere to be found and Harry himself started to cry. Not realizing that only seeing his son once a week wasn’t enough for him to feel like he was being a good father.

Harry and Teddy were sobbing so hard that neither heard the floo go off, or hear the person enter the room. Draco looked up from dusting the floo powder and soot off his Healer robes to see Harry and Teddy. Rushing to them, Draco dropped to his knees, “are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked. Harry tried answering but it just made him cry harder. Without even thinking about it Draco pulled Harry and Teddy into his lap, rocking the group back and forth.

Finally, Harry and Teddy calmed down and were breathing normally with only little hiccups here and there. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Draco asked as he pulled Harry and Teddy closer to him.

“It was just a surprise to see Teddy, and him not being here and everything hit us all at once. We’re fine honest. What are you doing home from the hospital? I thought they need you to consult on a patient?” Harry asked as he subconsciously let’s Draco take the bulk of his and Teddy’s weight. 

“I am but we broke for lunch so I thought I would come home and make sure that you weren’t dying from boredom.” Draco settled his back against his bed, and readjusted Harry and Teddy. “Kreacher?” with a pop the elf appeared, “will you please bring us some food? Something not too heavy.” 

“Yes Master Draco.” Kreacher popped away again presumably to the kitchen. Harry tilted his head, looking at Draco through his eyelashes. He called Grimmauld home, he hadn’t done that before. Seeing Harry was looking at him, Draco arched his brow in question right as Kreacher brought and set their lunch down. Shaking his head, Harry readjusted Teddy and himself so that they could all eat.

After Draco had left for St. Mungo’s and Teddy was napping in his room, Hedwig came in with the daily mail. Looking through what had been delivered and sorting them out into the correct piles. The Daily Prophet went into the shared pile, Draco’s mail went into his pile, Harry’s into his lap, and the junk and bills also went into Draco’s pile. At the bottom of the pile was a letter for Harry with no return address. Intrigued Harry opened that letter first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real you guys! The next couple chapters will definitely be revealing. As always we hope you enjoy and we hope you're having a good week!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	17. Chapter Fourteen part two

Father,  
You won’t believe what has happened to me so far. Do you remember that boy I met in Madam Malkin’s Robes? Well you’ll never believe this but that was Harry Potter! I officially met him before we went into the Great Hall, but he brushed me off and chose a Weasel over me. Can you believe that! On top of that he’s also made it onto the quidditch team. He’s a first year! That isn’t supposed to be possible! Anyways, Uncle Severus makes him feel inadequate when it comes to potions and makes me look amazing so that’ll have to do for now. I’ve got to go, need to finish homework.

DM 

Shocked, Harry reread the letter multiple times. Had Draco really written this during their first year? Is that how he really felt? Should Harry tell Draco about it? As all these thoughts were running through Harry’s head, he heard the floo go off. Quickly he shoved the letter under his pillow and opened another one.

“Anything good in the mail?” Draco asked as he walked into the room. He shrugged off his robes and hung them up on the back of a chair, and started to roll up his sleeves.

“Not really. The Daily Prophet is still trying to figure out what is going on with us. I put all the bills in your pile since you still won’t let me up to my study.” Harry said nodding to Draco’s giant pile of mail on the bedside table. 

“Thank you for at least listening to what I say. What are you feeling for dinner tonight?” seeing Harry’s face Draco quickly added, “NO heavy solids, and a soup and bread would be the better option.” 

Harry’s face dropped and he started pouting, “Fine, how about squash soup and some toasted sourdough?” Nodding his head, Draco called Kreacher and asked him to start on dinner. The rest of the night went smoothly.

The next day when Teddy was put down for his nap the mail was delivered. Harry was surprised to see another envelope as the one from the day before. Debating whether or not he should open it, and decided it would be best to open it.

I had to start this letter multiple times before I even got this far. I don't even know where to start. I’m sure that after the events that have taken place recently Potter and his friends think that I’ve done something and they have to be up to something, they’re acting stranger than normal. As I’m sure you know we’re getting ready for the Quidditch tournament and we’re going to crush the Gryffindors and I’m not going to let Potter get away with any trickery. He won’t defeat me.  
I’ve got to get to practice now Father, I’ll speak to you soon I’m sure,

DM

Before Harry down a second piece of parchment fell out of the envelope.

Dear Father,

I know you must be disappointed as am I and every other Slytherin. It’s my fault that we lost the tournament to the Gryffindors. I don’t know why, but I got so distracted by Potter and it’s frustrating. For some reason I felt the need to say what was on my mind to him right then and I didn’t noticed the Snitch right next to my own bloody ear. I hope this isn’t something that goes on for too much longer. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since it happened. And that’s not all, I had a duel with Potter the other day and come to find out he speaks bloody Parseltongue. For all we know Harry bloody Potter is the heir of Slytherin. And it wouldn’t surprise me either, everything seems to happen to him anyway.

I’ve got to go now, I’ve got class. I’ll speak to you later Father,

DM

Harry was beyond shocked. Back then he was suspecting Draco of being the Heir of Slytherin but he didn’t really think Draco cared about that, in fact he thought he prided himself and letting Harry think he was. He didn’t get a chance to dwell on it any more because he heard to floo activate. Shoving the letter into the same spot he shoved the first, Harry made himself look normal and greeted Draco.

This continued on for the rest of the week. On Wednesday he received another letter, and as following the theme, seemed to have been from third year. 

Father,  
There are Dementors everywhere. They even attacked Potter, not that I care it was against Hufflepuff anyways. And then Uncle Severus proceeded to inform us, in a Slytherin manner of course, that the DADA professor was a mutt. A werewolf to be more exact. What was that old man thinking hiring such a dangerous person to teach us! The mutt has taken a liking to Potter and doesn’t seem to care at all that I am much better than Potter, but Uncle Severus is still making me look amazing in potions so that will still have to do for now. I hope you are well.

DM

On Thursday the letter was from fourth year;

Dear Father,

I do realize it has been a while since I’ve written you, but it’s been busy around Hogwarts. With the Triwizard tournament taking place soon there are three times as many people and things to annoy me. When it came time for the names to be announced Potters came out after Diggory’s had already been chosen. Bloody typical Harry Potter, always trying to make everything about him. So everyone is wearing buttons that I made that say “Potter Stinks” it’s quite a site, however, and this is something you’ll need to see to, I was turned into a ferret. The Weasel has been calling me “The Amazing Bouncing Ferret” but I won’t let it stay that way. 

DM

Friday was fifth year; 

Father,  
I am now part of a secret group run by Professor Umbridge. We are in charge of finding students who are doing things that they aren’t supposed to be doing. The only one we haven’t been able to catch has been Potter. It’s almost like he knows where we are hiding and how to avoid us. If I didn’t know better it would almost seem like I, being in charge of the group, am letting him get away. Oh how I scoff at that remark, I nearly had to hex Goyles bollocks off when he even suggested that. Anyways, I am working on catching Potter in the process so that I am on top this year.

DM

Everyday after Draco would leave to help with the consult, Harry would wait an hour, and then pull out all the letters that he had received and would examine them. He spent most of the afternoons while Teddy was napping and Andromeda was in the library, casting spells and anything he could think of to tell him who sent it or where it came from.

On Saturday he received the letter from sixth year. Harry remembered every interaction between him and Draco and couldn’t imagine what he might read. He imagined it would be similar to the previous letters, but this one was different...this one wasn’t from Draco.

 

Lucius,

I’m writing this letter to inform you that Draco was hit by the Sectumsempra and it’s Potters fault. I was able to save him but just barely, I thought we had lost him. 

SS

Dropping the letter, Harry leaned over his bed and vomited. Wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, Harry cleaned the vomit with a flick of his wand. He knew that what he did to Draco, knew that he had hurt him, he just didn’t realize how badly. Shoving the letters back where they go, Harry spent the rest of the day in the loo, sending Teddy and Andromeda home by saying it was a stomach bug and that they probably shouldn’t come tomorrow. 

Harry wasn’t able to look at Draco at all Sunday. Every time he thought about the letter from the day before he gagged a little. Draco kept throwing him concerned looks but Harry would never make eye contact and kept avoiding Draco’s touch. Finally Draco had enough of this foolishness.

“Come off it Harry. What is wrong?! Why won’t you look at me or let me touch you?” Draco tried not to yell but knew he ended up raising his voice anyways. Staring hard at Draco, Harry’s shoulders slumped and he gave in. 

Digging around under the mattress, Harry pulled out the letters and handed them to Draco one by one. The more Draco read, the paler he got. By the end of the fifth letter he was sitting down on his bed. Think that was the last of them, he stood back up and started pacing the floor muttering to himself.

Hesitantly Harry whispered, “there’s one more.” Whipping around Draco started at Harry.

“What do you mean there’s another one?!?! I didn’t write any in sixth year?” Draco stalked over to Harry who had a letter in his hand. Holding his hand out expectantly for the letter, Draco watched Harry slowly hand it over. 

Watching Draco open the letter Harry was glad Andromeda had took his advice and stayed away for the day. Draco may as well have fallen onto his bed with how fast and heavily he sat down. Staring between the letter and Harry Draco could only think of one thing to say…”Oh my gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So there it is, the mysterious letter revealed. And we're sure that won't lead to any drama ;). As always we hope you enjoy and hope you've had a good weekend!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Staring at the letters in his hand with a panicked expression on his face it took Draco a good while to finally look up at Harry. “How did you get these and when?! I need to know Harry!”

“This week, I got them this week. One everyday in the mail with everything else delivered by Hedwig, I don’t know who sent them!” 

“The fact that you have these at all is what’s freaking me out. These letters were at my father's house. That means that someone was able to get into the house and steal them. No one should be able to get into the Manor Harry! You know what, I’m going to floo over there and see what’s going on.”

Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace Draco stepped in and yelled “Malfoy Manor!” only to be shot back into the living room at Grimmauld Place. A very surprised Harry could hardly contain himself at seeing Draco on the floor in a heap and burst into laughter. 

Getting up and angrily dusting himself off Draco turned to Harry and almost yelling said “It’s not funny Potter!” 

“Oh, so now I’m back to ‘Potter’. I’m sure it’s not as bad or dangerous as it seems. Maybe you should try another tactic?”

“You’re right. I’m sending a Howler and I’m doing it now” Not bothering to sit down, Draco started writing and ended up with “I don’t know why you are doing this but you need to unblock the floo!” Satisfied, Draco gave the letter to Hedwig and started writing another one. This one said “UNBLOCK THE FLOO NOW!” and sent that one off. Because he had yet to hear back he sent a third and final Howler that said “I won’t stop until you unblock the floo!” and sent that one on it’s way. And he was about to write another when Hedwig came back with a Howler which Draco opened immediately. It yelled “STOP SENDING HOWLERS!” 

Slinking down in a chair Draco let out a sigh of defeat. He knew he had lost this. 

Hearing him sigh, Harry looked over at Draco with an amused look on his face “Finally admitted defeat Draco?”

“I’m not quite sure why you’re enjoying this so much, but if you must know, yes. I have given up trying to get through. They win” Draco said with an annoyed expression on his face.

Having had his fun, Harry tried now to be reassuring. “I wouldn’t stress about it too much Draco. I’m sure this was simply a mistake and it won’t happen again.”

Walking around in Severus’ house the two older wizards began to think about the next step in their plan. “Honestly Sev, I don’t know how you ever get any work done around here, I’m mesmerized by the view’ Lucius said staring out one of the large windows. Severus’ cottage sat on the beach overlooking Fishguard Bay in Pembrookeshire, Wales. It was a gorgeous little house and Severus loved living in Wales. It was peaceful enough so he felt like he was alone, yet at the same time it had a lovely small town feel. 

“It really is quite nice isn’t it. I’ll admit I don’t get down on the beach as much as I would like to. But it is nice to stand here and gaze out at the bay. And thankfully Draco doesn’t know that it exists” Severus said with a small smile on his face. In an attempt to get away from the extraordinarily mad Draco, Severus and Lucius booked it to Severus’ house the minute they sent their Howler. 

“Yes, thankfully he doesn’t. But I would say that the Howlers meant that we were successful in our endeavours. I do hope that he and Mr. Potter had some kind of conversation, on a deeper level that is.”

Letting out a small laugh Severus said “I can guarantee a conversation happened, but I can’t imagine it was very deep. You know how bullheaded the two of them are. It quite literally was right in front of their faces and Draco’s first reaction was to run to us to yell.”

“You’re right about that Severus, my Dragon is nothing if not predictable. We however should talk about the next step in this plan. What do you think we should do?” 

“Well, I think it should be along the same vein as the letters. We do have those pictures that we took of them while at the hospital, so why not a week of pictures?”

Nodding his head in agreement, Lucius posed the next question “While I do like this, how do we do it without being caught by the boys?”

“I think we find someone to follow them around and take the pictures. And they should be a mixture of the muggle and magical varieties. That way they can see these moments how they really happened” Severus said with a smirk on his face. 

“I think that’s a marvelous idea Severus. Now let’s hope that Draco doesn’t have such an adverse reaction to the pictures than he did with the letters.”

“I don’t think he’ll know they’re from us so he shouldn’t have any reason to yell at us. So, fancy lunch on the patio? It’s a lovely afternoon” Severus said smiling and walking towards the kitchen.

“I don’t see why not” Lucius said with a smile. 

Living in a somewhat secluded area brought out the homemaker side of Severus so he went about his way making lunch as he had done many times before. Lucius did try to help by getting Severus the ingredients he needed, but was shooed out after that. Making his way out to the table Lucius sat down and started thinking about the recent events including his friendship with Severus before his thoughts were interrupted by a plate placed in front of him. The plate contained a large sandwich piled high with roast beef and a side of perfectly salted chips. 

“Wow, really rolled out the red carpet didn’t you Sev?” Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes Severus said “Don’t flatter yourself Lucius, I would do this for anyone” before digging into his own equally large sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies,  
> We hope you are having a lovely day. Sorry for the late post today, but it slipped our minds till just now. We hope this appeases the mass and that you'll all stay tuned to see what happens next.  
> XOXO,  
> K & A


	19. Chapter Sixteen

When Monday morning finally came no one was more relieved than Draco Malfoy. The weekend had been one he hoped he could forget and if anything could help it was going to be a very large cup of coffee and total avoidance of eye contact with Harry. After getting his coffee Draco picked up the book he had been reading previously. Hearing Harry get up Draco muttered “Good morning Harry” without looking and got a small “Good Morning” in reply. 

Making his way into the kitchen Harry called for Kreacher “Kreacher!” with a pop Kreacher appeared.

“Yes Master?”

“I’d like some oatmeal and pumpkin juice for breakfast.”

Popping out Kreacher was gone leaving Harry alone with his thoughts for a moment. All he could think about was the fact that Draco had been so cold towards him. He could’ve gone on forever thinking about this, but fortunately Kreacher popped back in with his breakfast. 

“Here you are Master Potter, oatmeal and pumpkin juice. Enjoy your breakfast.”

“Thank you Kreacher.” With a nod Kreacher was gone. Harry took his breakfast and decided to go eat with Draco. Harry was going to figure out what was wrong with Draco no matter what. 

Draco didn’t even look up when Harry sat down in front of him. He was going to ignore Harry, finish his coffee and go to work. That’s it.

“Draco, Draco, Draco. Come on, you can’t ignore me forever. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!”

“OH MY GODS HARRY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!”

Before Harry could answer Hedwig came in with a single piece of mail and dropped it in front of Harry. Slowly reaching for it Harry looked at Draco, who was a little freaked out, before he opened it. “I’m sure it’s fine Draco. Take a deep breath.”

Opening it and pulling out the contents, Harry looked at it wide eyed before letting it go. It fluttered to the table top, landing in front of Draco who proceeded to glance at it and start yelling.

“What is this Harry?! Why have we been sent this??!”

Finally gathering his thoughts and picking up what was in the letter, Harry took a breath before turning to Draco “Draco, you’ve got to take a breath and calm down. What these are, are pictures of you and I when I was in the hospital.” 

The first picture was of the magical variety and it showed Draco waving his arms around and yelling at Harry after he had woken up. You could see his expressions changing as he when over the roller coaster of emotions. The second photo was muggle and it simply showed a moment of calm between Draco and Harry. They were sitting down talking with their pinky fingers just touching. 

Tuesday Harry received two pictures of him, Draco, and Teddy at The Burrow. The muggle picture showed them at the dinner table with everyone. Draco was passing Harry a pitcher and Teddy was smiling at Draco. The moving picture showed the aftermath of Harry having taught them how to play Monopoly. Draco, Mr. Competitive, had flipped the board sending the pieces everywhere, Harry throwing his head back in laughter and poor Teddy looking rather confused. When Draco got home Harry handed him the photos without hesitation. It took seconds for Draco to look at them and freak out. This continued on for the rest of the week.

On Wednesday the photos were different. They were from afar and had taken place during the Christmas holiday. It was one muggle photo of Teddy looking up at Draco and Harry, smiling as they went around the ice skating rink and the other, magic photo was of Harry and Draco sneakily buying Teddy Christmas presents while Teddy played with a Hot Wheels toy on the floor of the shop. 

Thursday came as did two more pictures. The first, magic picture, was of the three of them at a Christmas tree lot. Teddy was jumping up and down with excitement because they picked the tree he wanted, Harry was holding the top and Draco leaning down to pick up the base. The second photo was a very cute family scene. Teddy on Draco’s shoulders as Harry handed him the star to place on top of the tree.

On Friday Harry wondered what could be next. He wouldn’t admit this out loud, but he was starting to enjoy seeing these photos. Even if it was a little strange. His answer came soon after in the form of two more pictures. The first, the muggle picture, showed them at the park. Draco had Teddy on his broom and they were ready to take off. Harry stood slightly off to the side trying and failing to cover up his worried expression. The magic picture was also from the park. It was Draco and Teddy on Draco’s broom flying around with Harry next to them on his, and smiles all around. 

The last of the pictures came on Saturday morning and Draco was anxious to see what they were. As he tore open the envelope he saw a magic picture of himself, Teddy, Harry, Severus and Lucius on a picnic. They were passing around food and Teddy was running around laughing. The last picture was of the five of them running around playing what looked to be tag, Teddy’s game of choice. 

While these were happy memories, Draco couldn’t help but feel tense. This was yet another thing he was going to have to get to the bottom of and the sooner he did, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Serious question: Falcons or Patriots? But back to the chapter, you guys thought the mysterious mail was over didn't you ;). I wonder what will happen next..As always we hope you guys enjoy and have a good rest of your weekend!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Well I’m not quite sure I see the problem here.” Severus said as he flipped through the photos. “It’s not like they ended up in the Daily Prophet or something.” 

“NOT A PROBLEM!?! THERE WAS SOMEONE WATCHING MY FAMILY AND TAKING PHOTOS FOR A WEEK?” Draco practically yelled in Severus’ face.

“Your family?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, Draco mumbled something under his breath and started to stalk off. “What was that my dear godson? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Whipping around to glare at his godfather, “I said obviously I was referring to you and Father, and I can’t be blamed to think of that little hellion as family! I see him everyday.” Huffing he turned on his heel and left in a manner that almost rivalled that of the Potion Master. 

Lucius came into the library looking a little lost, “Why did my son just pass me mumbling about ‘Harry not being family’, and ‘he knew what I was talking about’? He almost resembled his Aunt for half a second.” 

Laughing a breathy laugh, Severus shook his head “I simply said not to freak out about the photos and he said how could he not when his ‘family was being followed’. Didn’t even think twice before saying it either.” Lucius joined in Severus’ laughter as he sat down.

“That does help improve my day. What’s the ne-” Cut off by Severus holding up his hand, he tilted his head before lowering his hand.

“Sorry, I wanted to make sure Draco was gone before we mentioned vital information. Now to answer your half-spoken question, since it’s still a week before my birthday I figured we could spend this week teasing Draco and Harry about being a family.” 

Thinking about it Lucius nodded his head, “And with the fact that Draco referred to them as such he won't think anything of it. That's brilliant.”

“Thank you, I do try.” Severus said with a small bow and a smirk firmly on his face. Shaking his head, Lucius smacked Severus’ head while he was bowing. “HEY!” Severus yelped jumping back up and away.

“Just sit down. I’ll get tea and we can spend the rest of the evening reading.” Snapping his fingers the tea appeared on the table between their two chairs. Settling in, they both got a cup of tea and a book and spent the rest of the evening just reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Draco's reactions are the best aren't they ;). And in regards to how Severus and Lucius are doing I would have to quote the A-Team here and say I love it when a plan comes together. As always, we hope you enjoy and are having a good week :).   
> Love,   
> K&A


	21. Valentine's Day part one

Making sure Harry was off to work, Draco grabbed Teddy from his room and told him to put on his shoes and jacket. “Where are we going Daddy?” 

“We’re going to set up a special dinner for Papa, but you can’t tell him anything okay?” Getting a nod from Teddy, Draco threw floo powder into the fireplace and yelled “Malfoy Manor.” 

Arriving at Malfoy Manor they were greeted by the sound of silence. Making their way outside towards the gazebo Draco could see Lucius and Severus clearing the surrounding area of the gazebo and the gazebo itself. 

“OPA! NONNO!” Teddy shouted whilst running towards the older wizards with a smile on his face.

Looking up Lucius bent down to catch Teddy “There’s my Enkel!” 

“You know, you guys didn’t have to put this much work into it. I could’ve easily cleaned this myself” Draco said setting down his bags.

“We know, but the gazebo hasn’t been used in years and it was a little overgrown back here. Besides, it’s not everyday I see my son so in love he wants to create the most romantic Valentine’s Day ever.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco ignored his father's remark and began to unpack his bags with the help of Severus. “Geez Draco, could you have brought any more?” Severus said with a bewildered look on his face. 

“Well I didn’t want to forget anything so I overpacked and I’m not going to use all of it anyway. And I still have to get a few things when Teddy and I go out and pick up Harry.”

Getting out more lights than you could ever imagine, Draco waved his wand and the lights went perfect into place as if they were meant to be there all along. 

Conjuring up a small table, two chairs, and some barely there speakers, that would be hidden in the top and sides of the gazebo, the three wizards stepped back to admire their work. 

“Well boys, I think our work here is done” Lucius said with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you Father, Uncle Severus. So Tinky will have dinner set when we come back and you two will take Teddy? 

“That’s right” Lucius said with a nod. 

Getting Teddy, the two made their way to pick up Harry from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Like the previous holiday chapters this one doesn't have much to do with the actual plot. Just some fluff and happiness. As always we hope you enjoy and are having a good weekend! PS: Enkel is German for grandson  
> Love,   
> K&A


	22. Valentine's Day part two

When the two arrived at the Ministry they made their way to Harry’s desk. “Hi Papa!” Teddy said with a smile on his face as he wrapped Harry in a big hug. 

“Hi Bear. I missed you today. Oh and I missed you too Draco” Harry said with a smirk on his face.

“Thanks for the sentiment Harry” Draco said while rolling his eyes. 

“Let’s go you two, we have a couple of stops to make on the way home.” 

Getting in the phone booth the trio arrived in muggle London. After a little bit of walking they arrived at an M&S. “Harry, I need the two of you to go and get some groceries, I made a list of the things we’re running low on.” With a little surprise on his face Harry took teddy’s hand in his and walked off to the other side of the store. 

Making sure he was in the clear Draco went off to get a bouquet of Harry’s favorite flowers and a box of his favorite chocolates and as silly as it seemed, a card. After buying those he sent them off to Malfoy Manor. Once he found Harry and Teddy, they finished their shopping and headed off to Malfoy Manor. 

Once they arrived Teddy ran off to the playroom and the boys were greeted by Lucius and Severus. “Hello boys, thanks for letting us spend the night with Teddy. We like spending time with our grandson and it doesn’t happen often enough” Lucius said with a smile. 

“That’s quite alright Father. Come on Harry, we’ve got to get going.”

“And where exactly are we going?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see. But we do have to apparate there.” Draco said with a smirk.

When they got there all Draco could see was the look on Harry’s face. It was a mix of shock and pure happiness and Draco knew that he had done well. Taking Harry’s hand in his they walked to the gazebo and sat down. Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings and was in awe at what he saw. The gazebo was covered in tons of lights and candles giving it a romantic glow. Along with that there was soft music playing in the background, a bouquet of his favorite flowers on the table next to chocolates, a card and a bottle of champagne. Looking down at his plate, Harry saw filet mignon, a small salad, truffle mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus. And for dessert chocolate truffles and chocolate covered strawberries. 

As they ate their meal they talked about everything from their day to what they wanted to do later in life. It was all in all a very pleasant dinner. As their plates were cleared away by Tinky, Harry reached for the card and opened it. It read “You’re the light to my dark, I’m so grateful you opened your heart and your life to me and are letting me raise Teddy with you. Happy Valentine’s Day My Wizard. Love, Your Seeker.” Harry started to tear up at the end and Draco reached across the table to grab his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. 

Putting down the card, Draco grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to Harry getting a lustful gaze in return. Finishing the strawberry, Harry got up, took Draco’s hand and pulled him up to start dancing. Resting his forehead against Harry’s, Draco looked into Harry’s eyes with passion and leaned in for a kiss. Which Harry returned and deepened almost immediately. 

Their moment however, was short lived as Teddy came running towards them yelling “DADDY! PAPA!” The surprise was evident on Harry’s face and answering his silent question, Draco replied “We’re actually at Malfoy Manor. This is part of the property.” Getting a nod from Harry, they both turned to see what Teddy needed. 

“What is it Teddy? Is something wrong?!” Harry asked with urgency. 

“No Papa, I just wanted to see of you were coming to tuck me in” Teddy replied sheepishly. 

Making a mental note to hex both Severus and Lucius later for not keeping an eye on Teddy, Draco grabbed one of Teddy’s hands putting him between himself and Harry and said “We’ll go tuck you in right now” as the three of them walked towards Malfoy Manor. 

When Draco woke up that morning he couldn’t help but be bewildered by the dream he just had. As he made his tea and waited for Kreacher to bring breakfast he avoided eye contact with Harry. But had he looked up, he would’ve seen Harry doing the same thing because he too had had that dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Valentine's Day! Hopefully this chapter brought the fluff and happiness you were looking for. As always we hope you enjoy and are having a good week! And no matter what, we love you guys!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	23. Chapter Eighteen

MONDAY:

“Sooooo I just got word that your father and Snape will be joining us for dinner tonight.” Harry started when Draco flooed into the living room. 

“And pray tell, how did you come by this information?” Draco lazily asked asked he dusted himself off.

“Oh you know, when a Malfoy elf popped in and told me. Also, I think they plan on staying here the next two weeks.” Harry said as casually as he could and watched Draco’s expression.

Draco stopped dusting himself off and slowly turned to look at Harry, “And you think this because?” He asked as if asking Teddy if he drew on the wall. Harry mumbled a response not wanting to admit he went upstairs when no one was home. “What was that Harry?” Draco asked slowly losing his patience.

Sighing, Harry answered, “I said I went upstairs when I heard weird noises and found their luggage in the spare room. I asked the elf that was dropping them off what was going on...he told me they were staying for two weeks.” Looking up at Draco through his bangs, Harry saw three emotions play over Draco’s face. The first being shock, the second being acceptance and finally the last being anger. Harry knew that the anger was about him going upstairs and not their unexpected visitors.

“What do you mean you went upstairs?” Draco asked calmer than he felt. Harry just shrugged his shoulders not looking at Draco. “DON’T YOU SHRUG YOUR SHOULDERS AT ME HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!! WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS SAFE FOR YOU TO UPSTAIRS BY YOURSELF?!? DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW I WOULD HANDLE FINDING YOU UNCONSCIOUS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS? OR WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN TEDDY THAT FOUND YOU INSTEAD?” Draco yelled as he paced around the room, think of ways to keep Harry in bed and making it so he could never move again.

“I didn’t think about that. I’m sorry I scared you.” Harry whispered sheepishly 

“That’s right you’re sorry. Now don’t do it again alright?” Draco said looking Harry straight in the eyes so Harry knew how serious he was. 

Hearing the front door open, Draco and Harry turned to see Severus and Lucius coming in with Teddy. 

Seeing the confused looks on the two boys faces Severus explained “We were on our way here and saw Andromeda walking with Teddy, so we decided to walk him in.”

Severus leaned down, and set Teddy on the floor. As soon as Teddy’s feet hit the ground he took off like a speeding bullet towards Draco. “DADDY!!” They all froze, but Draco picked Teddy up automatically. All of a sudden the tension was broken by Lucius losing his composure and doubled over from how hard he was laughing. Severus tried to glare at Lucius until he too couldn’t keep the mask up and started chuckling.

Between laughing Lucius was able to get out, “Why wasn’t I aware that I had a grandson?” Severus started laughing even harder after that. Half listening to Teddy talk about his day with his Grandma, Draco and Harry couldn’t stop staring at the laughing pair, Teddy, or each other. 

“I...He..But..What...Since when...I don’t...WHAT?!” 

“I...Grandkid...Daddy...Parent...But but but but...Huh?” Harry and Draco were speaking over each other which just caused Severus and Lucius to laugh even more.

Finally gaining his composure back Severus asked with a totally straight face, “Well yes. If you have a child, which it appears you do based off of that, he would in fact be Lucius’ grandson.” 

Finally done talking, Teddy heard the word grandson and whipped his head around, “I have new grandpa’s now?” Getting ready to dispute that, Draco received the hardest kick to the back of his leg. Glaring at Harry for the kick, Harry mouthed ‘let him have it you prick!’ Sighing Draco nodded his head. 

“Yes Teddy, you know have Grandpa Lucius and Grandpa Severus.” All looks of humor left Severus’ face when he heard that. Draco knew that Severus never expected to have children let alone grandkids, and knew it meant the world to tell Teddy he was one of the boys grandparents. “Let’s get this dinner over with.”

They all agreed and headed into the dining room for dinner and then went to bed after spending the night reading in the parlor.

The week continued in a similarly in this manner, with Teddy calling Draco daddy, Harry and Draco blushing and sputtering each time it was said, and Lucius and Severus spoiling their new grandchild. The only difference is each day was a new set of remarks on their “little family”.

TUESDAY:  
Sitting around at breakfast the conversation was somewhat limited and filled with looks between Severus and Lucius. They definitely had something brewing, but neither Harry nor Draco wanted to find out what it was. 

As the day went on the boy grew increasingly more worried about what might come out of the older wizards mouths, but didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Teddy wanted to play. “Papa, Daddy, I want to play a game. Can we play a game?” 

Looking at Draco, who nodded, Harry looked to Teddy and said “Sure Bear, what do you want to play?”

“I want to play that game you just taught us, Monopoly” Teddy said with a smile. 

Summoning the gameboard from the cupboard they all sat down around it and began to play. Coming down the stairs and stopping halfway, Severus bumped into Lucius who was in front of him. “Care to explain why you stopped??”

“Oh calm down Sev, look at the three of them down there. We’ve got to say something about this don’t you think?” Lucius said with a smirk on his face. 

Making their way into the living room they stopped at the edge of the carpet “Well, well, look Lucius, we’ve stumbled across the perfect family photo” Severus said with a smirk on his face.

Teddy was blissfully unaware of what was happening as he had just landed on Free Parking, but Draco turned bright red while Harry looked up and said “Sod off.”

Teddy turned at that moment to Harry and said with a straight face “Papa, thats a bad word. Daddy needs to wash your mouth out with soap.”

Not being able to resist, Lucius said “I bet this wouldn’t be a first.”

Draco and Harry turned even darker shades of red and for the rest of the day couldn’t make eye contact with one another.

 

WEDNESDAY:

Come Wednesday morning Harry and Draco still couldn’t look at each other without blushing. When they had to talk to each other is was a bunch of mumbled words that had Lucius and Severus dying of laughter all day.

“What am I supposed to call Sev’rus and Lu’ush Daddy?” Teddy asked with such innocence that Draco started shocked at him before looking to Harry who shrugged, and then turning to his father and uncle.

“Uhhhh….well why don’t we ask them what they want to be called Sweetheart.” The endearment slipped from Draco’s mouth and right as he was about to apologize, he saw Teddy’s face light and up and saw the boy reach out for Draco. Picking him up from his seat and settling the boy in Draco’s lap he looked to his father. “What do you wish to be called Father?”

Lucius really seemed to think about what he wanted to be called. After a minute or so of think he responded, “Well I want to keep up our Italian heritage, so I’m think Teddy should call me Nonno (non-no).” Nodding his head in approval, Lucius had decided. When Teddy tried it out, he said it right on the second time after Lucius corrected him the first time.

“What about you Uncle Severus? What do you wish to be called?” Draco could see the small amount of surprise flash across his uncle’s face when Severus realized Draco was serious yesterday.

“I wish Teddy to call me Opa. It’s German and from my mother’s side of the family.” Teddy had fun saying ‘Opa Sev’rus’ just because of the way is sounded to him. Everytime he said it though, it cause Severus’ face to light up just a little bit.

“Well aren’t we all just one happy family today.” Lucius said which caused Harry to choke on the sip of tea he just took. Teddy started clapping and laughing at his Papa because it was funny.

“Why don’t you take your Opa and Nonno and go play with your blocks Teddy?” Draco suggested when it looked like Harry was going to explode with how red his face was becoming. Nodding, Teddy hopped off of Draco’s lap, grabbed the hands of his grandfather’s and dragged them into the parlor.

“I’m okay, I’m good.” Harry said when Draco stood up and patted Harry on the back. “Must they keep making those remarks though? I swear I’m going to hex them if they keep it up.”

Patting his back a little harder than necessary, “You wouldn’t dare try to hex my Father or Uncle.” Draco said in a manner that clearly wasn’t a question but more a demand. Their day continued in the same manner with Lucius and Severus both making comments about ‘the happy little family they were’. Harry almost pulled his wand out to hex Lucius but one look from Draco had him grumbling under his breath instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> One of these days Severus and Lucius are going to get themselves in trouble, I'm telling you ;). And of course we had to include a sweet moment. As always we hope you're having a good week and we hope you enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	24. Chapter Nineteen

The rest of their week continued in the same manner. Everyday was a new comment on how they looked like the perfect family or look at how the two seemed to gravitate around each other like planet’s. Always in synch with what the other was doing.

THURSDAY:

As Draco and Harry cooked dinner together, Lucius came in and watched from a corner. As he watcher he noticed that Draco and Harry seemed to gravitate around the other, and always knew what the other needed before it was requested. He watched as Draco handed Harry a whisk when Harry just reached his hand out, and how Harry handed Draco the bowl of mixed spices when Draco had just started looking around.

Not once did Lucius see them ever bump into the other, or touch unless it was put a hand on the others shoulder, or brush their hand against their lower back as they passed behind each other. He even noticed the slight touching of fingers when items were being passed around. 

“Look at you two planets go.” Lucius said from his shadow, though he was disappointed when neither jumped in surprise. 

“What are you going on about Lucius?” Harry asked not even turning to look at Draco’s father, but instead put his hand on Draco’s lower back as he reached up for a plate from the cupboard above Draco.

“Oh not much, just that watching you and Draco cook makes it seem like you’ve been doing this for years instead of almost two months.” Lucius noticed a slight pause in Draco, which Harry felt and gave Draco a reassuring circular motion before removing his hand.

“Keep this up Lucius, and I’ll deny you food. Your son may keep me from hexing you, but Kreacher won’t cook unless I ask him to.” Shooting a glare at the older man to show he was serious, Harry watched as Lucius put his hands up in surrender and backed away.

FRIDAY:

Friday saw Lucius taking Teddy out to spend the day bonding. Thinking that Severus was in his potion lab, Harry and Draco were sitting on the loveseat in the parlor reading. After a few hours of reading side by side, Harry ended up with his head in Draco’s lap, and Draco running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“And what do we have here? A little cuddling while the child is gone?” Severus drawled from the doorway. Harry shot up to look at Severus. After seeing the amused look on Severus's’ face, he rearranged himself so that he was leaning against the arm of the loveseat. “Why aren’t you in your own chairs?” Severus asked with fake curiosity.

“Because,” Draco drawled in the same bored tone of his uncle but not looking up from his book, “this seat happens to be the closest to the fire while still giving plenty natural light.” Finally, looking at Severus, “You of all people should know the benefits of natural light when reading.” Draco stated smugly.

Harry covered his mouth with his hand when he started giggling. Severus sneered at Harry and turned on his heel and marched back to his potion lab, muttering about insolent brats, and know-it-all godsons. Unable to keep it in, Harry started laughing so hard, that even Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at what just played out.

Severus recapped the day's event to Lucius before they went their separate ways for the night. It gave them some idea’s for their plan.

SATURDAY: 

Saturday saw Teddy out and bonding with Severus. Lucius had disappeared, Draco had no idea where he went and Harry didn’t really care. Harry spent the morning out in the garden working on his vegetable garden, and pruning his rose bushes. As he was pruning, Harry would cut off three to four of the roses so that he could put them in the parlor. After he had a nice bouquet with a combination of red, yellow, pink, white, and orange roses, he wiped the dirt off his pants, and took his gloves off.

As he headed inside he found Draco at the table going through a cookbook trying to find a recipe for dinner. As Harry walked behind Draco, he pointed at the roasted lamb with a side of garlic mash potatoes, “Do that for dinner. I’m pretty sure Teddy will like it.” Once Draco looked over the recipe he nodded his head in agreement. 

“What’s with the flowers?” Draco questioned when he looked behind him and up at Harry. Smiling Harry just handed them to Draco.

As Draco accepted the flowers, Lucius popped in from nowhere, “Ah I see you’re now to the point of giving gifts. Normally one does that when they first start courting not when they’re practically married.”

Glaring at his father, “They aren’t a gift, we aren’t courting, and we are nowhere near married. I’m sure Harry just intended for me to put them in one of the vases to put in the parlor,” looking to Harry for confirmation, Harry just nodded his head, “I always know the best place to put the flowers so that they get light and help enhance the room.” Draco said in a posh voice. 

Lucius just snorted under his breath and responded, “Call it what you want, but we all know you both may as well be betrothed by now.” At Harry’s look Lucius started cackling and disappeared again before the flying cookbook could hit him in his head.

“I swear to gods Draco, I will deny him food.” Harry glared at the spot where Lucius had just been. 

Also glaring at where he father had been, Draco responded “Don’t bother, I’ll just poison his food tonight. He’ll never know what hit him.” Shaking his head as Draco plotted, Harry subconsciously ran his fingers through Draco’s hair and left to go shower.

Now Draco just stared at Harry’s retreating figure shocked that Harry did that, but at the same time didn’t think Harry knew that he did that. Draco shook it off and just went back planning what he needed to prepped for dinner. It didn’t hit Harry what he did until he was in the shower. After he got over the shock he decided that he needed to pay more attention to his actions.

Lucius told Severus everything when they were able to get a moment of privacy, this just helped with some other parts of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I think I'm with Harry on this one. I would definitely deny Lucius food. He and Severus are definitely good at riling up the boys. As always, we hope you're having a good weekend and we hope you enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	25. Chapter Twenty

SUNDAY:

Sunday started out like a normal day. Draco woke up first, then proceeded to make tea. After the tea was done he took a cup to Harry and set it on the bedside table. Once that was done, Draco left the blinds on Harry’s half of the living room halfway open and went to get Teddy knowing he’d be awake.

“Daddy!” Teddy whisper yelled as soon as Draco opened the door. Draco didn’t even blink as he picked up Teddy and smiled at the boy instead. Carrying Teddy to the bathroom, Draco helped Teddy bathe and brush his teeth. Taking Teddy back to his room, Draco helped him pick out an outfit and get ready for the day.

Walking downstairs, Draco passed Teddy off to Severus without think about it and turned around to get himself ready for the day. After he was showered and dressed, Draco walked back to Harry’s bedside table to grab the empty cup and make the bed. Not long after Draco had finished making Harry’s second cup of tea and started making pancakes, Harry came into the kitchen. 

Grabbing the cup of tea and taking a sip Harry said, “Your father and uncle seem to really enjoy watching their grandson.” 

Nodding his head as Harry finished his sentence, “Yeah Father knew at some point I’d give him an heir, I just don’t think he would have expect to have a grandchild that isn’t an heir, and I know Uncle Severus always wanted a family of his own but never thought it possible. It meant a lot when I told Teddy that Uncle Sev was also a grandparent. I don’t think I’ve ever been able to shock him like I did Monday.” 

“Hmm.” Was the only response that Harry gave and they just basked in the morning light come through the kitchen window, and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

The rest of the day continued in this fashion. Draco and Harry didn’t think anything of it when Teddy called Draco daddy, or when he was talking to Opa Sev’rus and Nonno Lu’ush. They taught Teddy to call them grandfather in German for Severus and Italian for Lucius. It was as if everyone in the house was one giant family that have been a family for a year instead of living together for only seven days. 

Their uneventful but wonderful day ended with Teddy being read a story while snuggling with his Papa and Daddy, while his Opa and Nonno acted out the scenes. Falling asleep, Teddy was happy and cuddled further into Draco’s side. When Harry looked down at Teddy, all he could see was the smile his Bear fell asleep wearing. “I love you Bear.” Harry whispered kissing Teddy’s forehead. Draco also kissed Teddy’s head when he put Teddy to bed, though he would never admit it to the other adults in the house, but Draco also whispered his love to the boy he thought of as his own.

Going to bed that night all Draco could think about was what was going to happen when Harry no longer needed him and he had to leave his Teddy. Slowly he fell into a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> This was just a regular family scene wasn't it. We've got some fun stuff happening in the upcoming chapters so get ready for that. As always we hope you enjoy and we hope you're having a good week!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	26. Chapter Twenty One

Monday came with a small bit of fanfare. Teddy was running around all morning excited to be going out. Draco and Harry didn’t tell him where they were going just that it was in muggle London and they couldn’t use magic.

“Bear you need to stop running around and come eat breakfast if you want to get going sooner.” Harry said from where he was dishing up oatmeal with strawberries for Teddy.

Running around the table to cling to Harry’s legs, Teddy asked very loudly “Where’s Daddy?” Pulling on Harry’s pant leg trying to get an answer faster, Harry just bent over and picked up Teddy and placed him in his high chair with a sticking charm.

“He’s getting everything ready for today’s trip. He’ll be down soon. Now eat your oatmeal and stop yelling.” Harry sat down and started making Draco, Severus’, Lucius’, and his own oatmeal. As each male came down the stairs they sat behind their oatmeal, blueberries for Lucius, mixed berries for Severus, and honey with brown sugar with a side of strawberries for Draco. 

“How is it, Harry, that you seem to know exactly what we all like in our oatmeal?” Severus asked as he mixed the berries into his oatmeal.

“Because I live with Draco, and he loves to talk about his father and his uncle and what they love. If we are talking about books, he’ll go on and on about the both of you. I’ve picked up quite a bit about the two of you and your likes and dislikes.” Harry said as if it was normal to know these type of things. “Stop trying to get out of your chair and eat Teddy. If you don’t eat all your food we aren’t going to be leaving anytime soon.” Teddy stopped trying to get out of his chair and started eating his breakfast instead.

An hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go. “Where are we going Papa?” Teddy asked from Severus’ arms. Instead of answering Harry just shrugged his shoulders and acted clueless. “Papaaaaaaaa” Teddy whined, “why won't you tell meeeee?” 

Severus, over the whining, whispered in Teddy’s ear, “There are animals where we are going.” That got Teddy really excited and he started making different animal noises. Severus groaned deciding he liked the whining better. 

“Draco!” Harry yelled up the stairs “Hurry up we're waiting on you!” They could all hear Draco mumbling about impatient people and making sure to have everything. 

“Okay okay I'm coming.” Draco started to make his way down the stairs and saw Harry trying to calm Teddy, and Teddy just making more animal noises. 

Once they got outside of the wards, they walked to an alleyway where they could apparate without anyone seeing. They ended up in an alley a few blocks from their destination. “Woah.” Teddy said awestruck. 

“Come on, in the stroller you go.” Harry said as he took Teddy from Severus and placed him in the stroller. They started to walk to their destination and Teddy just watched the cool building and cars passing by them. 

All of a sudden animal noises could be heard. “ARE WE AT THE ZOO?!?” Teddy screamed so excited. 

Chuckling Draco ruffled Teddy's hair, “Yes sweetie, we’re at the London Zoo.” After they entered the zoo, they spent most of the day looking at the animals. When it was time for lunch, they went to a picnic bench and had some sandwiches and chips. 

By the time they were leaving it was starting to get dark. Teddy fell asleep before they made it back to the apparition point, they woke him to apparate home. They had a small meal, tucked Teddy into bed, the adults had some wine or scotch for an hour, and then they all called it a night by 11:30. 

Tuesday:  
Tuesday morning was much more laid back than the previous day. Draco woke first and made his way into the kitchen calling for Kreacher “Kreacher!” 

With a pop Kreacher arrived “Yes Master?” 

“For breakfast can you make us each a full english with tea and for Teddy just some scrambled eggs, sausage and toast with orange juice.” 

Nodding Kreacher was gone with a pop. 

Hearing noise Draco came out of the kitchen to greet everyone else. “Good Morning everyone.”

He got a ‘good morning’ from everyone except Teddy who sluggishly walked over and gave him a hug. “Breakfast will be ready soon.” 

As they sat down Kreacher popped in with the food. “Thank you Kreacher, this looks delicious” Severus said now more awake. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Lucius asked taking a sip from his perfectly made tea. 

“Well that is a surprise isn’t it Draco?” Harry answered shooting Draco a wink. 

“I WANNA KNOW!” Came from Teddy who was already starting to grow impatient. 

“Teddy, there’s no reason to yell. Take a breath and finish your juice Bear.” 

With a somewhat dejected nod Teddy started drinking his juice while the adults finished their breakfast. 

An hour later the group was finally dressed and ready to go on their adventure. “Can I guess where we’re going Papa?” Teddy asked as he was being strapped into his stroller. 

“If you want to” Harry said with a nod.

“Is it a toy store?”

“No it’s not. But we are going to muggle London.”

When they got to London Severus directed them to their destination. The Natural History Museum. 

“What do you think Teddy?” Lucius asked with a smile on his face. 

“This is even better than the toy store Nonno!” 

Making their way in the five of them spent most of the day leisurely walking around and checking out all of the exhibits and generally having a great time. 

Not having had a proper lunch, only snacks, when it came time for dinner they were all rather hungry, so they stopped at a restaurant close to the museum, got takeout and went home. 

When they finally got home Harry got a sleeping Teddy out of the stroller and set him in his seat while Draco handed out plates and took drink orders. 

Lucius joined him in the kitchen and began to mix him and Severus’ drinks. Adding a double dose of Dreamless Sleep to Severus’. 

Nodding to Draco and Harry once he sat down and gave Sev his drink they all started eating and talking about the fun day that had been had. As the night carried on and Teddy was telling his favorite parts of the museum Harry noticed that Severus’ eyes were starting to droop and soon he was asleep in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! If you're like me and you're a racing fan, what a day in both NHRA and NASCAR. But back to the story, drugging Severus? That's either going to end really good or really bad..As always, we hope you've had a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	27. Chapter Twenty Two

Waking up the next day Severus looked around and instantly pulled out his wand. This wasn’t his room and it certainly wasn’t his house. Before he could really investigate Lucius walked in the room. “Oh good, you’re up” he said with a small smile on his face. 

“Where are we Lucius, tell me now” Severus said with panic in his voice.

“Oh calm down Severus, if you would’ve taken a look out the window you would see that we are in fact, at Disneyland Paris” Lucius said his smile growing bigger as he awaited Severus’ reaction. 

As his face displayed a mix of different emotions he stared at Lucius for a moment before speaking. “What the bloody hell are we doing here Lucius.”

“Well, grumpy, we’re here as a birthday present to you. And before you protest, the boys and Teddy are here as well. They wanted to do something that we could all do together and why not Disneyland?” 

Sighing in defeat Severus said “All right, I guess for the sake of the boys and Teddy, but my birthday isn’t until tomorrow so why are we here now?”

“That’s part of the surprise. We’re going to be here for four days and-” Lucius was cut off by a knock at the door.

Opening the door, Lucius was greeted by Harry, Draco and a smiling Teddy. “Hello boys, come on in.” 

Once they were in Draco turned to Lucius “So, how did he take it once he woke up?” 

“Well, he was paranoid at first because he didn’t know where he was, then annoyed, but now I think he starting to come around. Not that he has much of a choice” Lucius said with a wide smile on his face. They were going to make this a great birthday for Severus no matter what. He deserved it. 

“Since I don’t have a choice as you so nicely put it, let’s get going. Where are we by the way, this room is lovely” Severus said as they walked to breakfast. 

“We’re at the Vienna House Dream Castle Hotel, it came highly rated on all of the travel websites so we went with it. And it quite reminded me of Hogwarts, so I booked it” Harry said as they got breakfast. 

When the five of them finally walked through the gates of the park Teddy’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “I want to go on all the rides Papa! Can we go on all the rides Daddy?!” 

“Calm down Bear” Harry said with a laugh “We’re going to go on rides.”

“And we have fast passes, so less wait time” Draco added as he ruffled Teddy’s hair. 

The first thing they went to was La Taniere du Dragon: a Fallen Legend, it was located at the bottom of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle and it was decided even before they got there that they would be going to see this attraction. Afterall, Harry did have experience with dragons. As they walked through and saw the “sleeping dragon” Teddy looked around in wonder as his surroundings. That is until Harry woke up the attraction. It began to move around and make noise. Immediately Draco thought that this would frighten Teddy, but he loved it. It did however make Harry jump. 

The next ride the went to was Big Thunder Mountain. Everyone except Lucius was excited, he wasn’t the biggest fan of roller coasters. “Come on Nonno, you have to come with us” Teddy said with a pout.

“Yeah, come on Lucius, this is my birthday present after all” Severus said smirking. “Okay fine, but don’t think that I won’t hex you later Severus.”

“Sure you will Lucius” Severus said. 

As it turned out, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Lucius thought it would be, he even kind of enjoyed it. Not that he would let anyone know that. “You see Father, that was a lot of fun”

“I guess it wasn’t that bad Draco, but don’t expect me to go on any other roller coasters” Lucius said with a serious look on his face. 

The last ride of the day was picked by Teddy and it was Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Teddy knew all about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, so he was quite excited when they got on the ride. And he had wide eyes and a smile on his face the entire time. When they got to the part of the ride where it went through the dwarfs cottage he turned to Harry and said “Papa, Doc reminds me of Kreacher.” That made the four adults turn and look at each other in a little bit of shock. 

When they got off the ride Harry pulled Teddy aside, kneeled down and said “Now Bear, you aren’t in trouble, but you have to make sure you’re careful about what you say. There are more muggles around than witches and wizards. Do you understand?” 

Nodding his head, Teddy looked at Harry with a sorrowful expression. “Good, now let's go find some dinner.”

They arrived at a nice restaurant called Auberge de Cendrillon. Once they were seated they took a minute to look at the menu and were quickly ready to order. For Teddy, from the kids menu, a tall glass of milk, a chicken fillet in a creamy tomato sauce with a side of roasted potatoes and for dessert a fresh fruit salad. For Harry, a tall glass of water, free-range chicken supreme with a morel mushroom sauce and aligot potatoes. For Draco, a glass of white wine, fresh pasta with wild mushrooms and a vegetable brunoise. For Severus, a glass of red wine, veal en croute with a jus and a compote of cabbage. And for Lucius, a glass of white wine, a fillet of turbot with a champagne with risotto and asparagus. For dessert they all got a fresh fruit salad to match Teddy. 

After a delicious and filling meal, they headed back to their hotel and called it a night. 

Day Two

Severus was woken from his peaceful slumber by constant pokes and his name being called “Severus, Severus, Sev, Sev..Wake up, wake up, wake up!” 

“Bloody hell, I’m awake. What do you want Lucius? It’s five minutes to midnight” Severus said with exasperation. 

“Get ready to apparate, I’m taking you to Captain’s Quarters, and we’re going to have a drink.”

Before Severus could say anything he and Lucius arrived just outside of the entrance to the bar. As they took a seat Severus looked around and noticed that with the exception of a small table of people, it was virtually empty. His thoughts were broken by a glass of whiskey being set down in front of him. 

“I do believe that a toast is in order. When we first met all those years ago I didn’t foresee our friendship going this way, the boys ending up in this situation or anything that has happened up to this point. But I’m grateful that it has, thank you for many years of friendship and here’s to many more. Cheers and happy birthday Sev.” As they touched glasses the clock struck midnight Severus couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in a long time he was genuinely happy and he knew that this year could potentially be one of his best. 

At what felt like too early that morning Draco was woken up by Teddy jumping on his bed. “Daddy! Wake up! It’s Opa’s birthday!! When are we going to give him his presents??” 

“Good morning to you too Teddy” Draco said with a smirk “We’ll give him his presents when they get here for breakfast alright? But I really think you should go wake up your Papa while you’re at it.”

Sitting up, Harry said “Jokes on you Malfoy, I’m already awake. But I will take a hug from Teddy.” As Teddy came bounding into his arms there was a knock at the door and Draco let in Lucius and Severus. 

Shortly after they were let in another knock came and breakfast was delivered. “Now can we give Opa his presents??” Teddy whined. 

“Presents? No one said anything about presents. I thought this trip was my present?” Severus said rather confused. 

“This trip is your main gift, but we all wanted to get you something small you could unwrap today. Or in this case four somethings.” Harry said with a smile. 

Teddy was the first to give his present to Severus. “I hope you like it Opa, I picked it out myself.” 

Unwrapping the box, Severus pulled out a plush teddy bear wearing a big green bow. Severus pulled Teddy in for a hug and said “Thank you Teddy, I love it and I’ll keep it always.”

From Harry he got new vials and a new cauldron, shrunken down to fit in the box of course. From Draco he received a journal, green leather, with his initials engraved on the front in silver and a new quill. And from Lucius a box containing the necessary ingredients for Severus to make a few of his favorite potions along with more vials. 

Severus was in shock, when they said small presents he didn’t think that it would be this. “Thank you everyone, I appreciate it all. I didn’t think it would be this extravagant and I’m shocked. Everything is perfect.”

After a chorus of ‘you’re welcome’ they were ready to hit the park for day two of their Disneyland adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Just a disclaimer, we don't own Disneyland, any of the characters or the restaurants.   
> So it turns out drugging Severus was for good! I personally would love a surprise birthday trip to Disneyland and they're in for some fun. As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	28. Chapter Twenty Three

Day two part two 

As it was Severus’ birthday they decided to let him pick the rides and activities for the day. The first thing he chose was Le Passage Enchante d’Aladdin. He knew it would be a favorite of the group and he was quite taken with the story of Aladdin, you know, genies and flying carpets and all that. It wasn’t that different to the wizarding world in some aspects. 

After the magic of Aladdin the next choice for Severus was easy, they were going to meet Mickey Mouse. But the others didn’t know that. “Where are we going next Sev?”

“Yeah Opa, where are we going?” 

“Well, I figured because this is Disneyland and why not, we’re going to meet Mickey Mouse!” 

It took all of Harry’s strength to hold on to Teddy’s hand as he tried to run there he was so excited. “PAPA LOOK! IT’S MICKEY MOUSE!!” Teddy shouted when he spotted Mickey and ran over to hug him.

“Bear, give him a little room to breathe” Harry said with a sorry expression on his face, aimed towards Mickey. But he got a wave of the hand in return telling him that it was okay. 

“Let’s get some pictures” Lucius said as he took out his muggle camera. They all ended up taking an individual picture with Mickey and a group shot as well. These were pictures that would be framed and put on the wall when they got home and while they were muggle photos none of them would ever forget these moments. 

Their last attraction of the day was Phantom Manor. When they got their Severus turned to Lucius with a smile on his face and said “Look Lucius, this place could be a dead ringer for Malfoy Manor.” 

Scoffing, Lucius turned to Severus with a raised eyebrow and said “Oh really? Because it looks much more similar to Spinner’s End if you ask me.” 

Rolling his eyes and mumbling “You wish” loud enough for Lucius to hear, they entered. 

It ended up being a really cool experience and all five of them would remember it for a long time. When it came time for dinner Severus chose Annette’s Diner. It was an American-style diner and from the smiles on other customers faces, they knew they were going to enjoy it. 

As everything looked so good, it took them a little longer to decide. For Teddy, a glass of milk and a Kid’s Cheeseburger. For Harry, a glass of Coke and the Bacon Chili Cheeseburger. For Draco, a glass of white wine and the Original Biggie Chicken Salad. For Lucius, a glass of red wine and the Avocado Burger and for Severus, a glass of white wine and the Fish Burger. For dessert Severus had a piece of Chocolate Fudge Cake. Lucius had The Cheesiest Choice of Cheesecake, cheesecake with sauteed caramelized apples, vanilla ice cream, toasted almonds, Annette’s caramel and whipped cream. Draco had a Classic 50’s Style Sundae with chocolate sauce, Annette’s caramel, chocolate shavings and whipped cream. Harry had a peanut butter and chocolate milk shake, and Teddy had a classic strawberry milkshake. 

By the time they reached the hotel, the five of them were so tired they broke off to go to their rooms and barely remembered to say goodnight. But when Harry, Draco and Teddy got inside their room they noticed two boxes sitting on Draco’s bed. Intrigued, Harry reached for the note sitting in front of the boxes and read it aloud “Dear Draco, Harry and Teddy, when I found out you guys were in France I couldn’t help but send presents. I miss you Dragon. Harry, I can’t wait to meet my grandson. I hope to see you all soon and I really hope you enjoy the presents. Love, Mother, Narcissa, Grandma.” 

“Wow, I can’t believe your mother sent us gifts Draco” Harry said looking at Draco. 

Before Draco could answer Teddy looked at the boxes and said “Is one of these for me? Can I open it Papa?”

“Yeah Bear, the smaller one is for you, you can open it.”

Smiling at Harry, Teddy dug into the package. The first thing he pulled out was a couple of stuffed animals, a snake, a lion, a dragon and a deer. The next thing was a whole bunch of clothes, basically it was half a new wardrobe. Teddy instantly fell in love with the outfit that was on the top and wanted to wear it immediately. “Teddy, you can’t wear it now, we’re going to bed. But you can wear it tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay Daddy.” And the last thing Teddy pulled out was a 3D puzzle of the Eiffel Tower. After examining everything he grabbed his stuffed animals and went to his bed.

Making sure Teddy was asleep Draco and Harry decided to open their box. On the very top was a set of bonding cuffs with a note that read ‘Based on what I’ve been hearing, I hope you get to use these sooner rather than later. I’d love to have a son-in-law ;).’ Draco went bright red and struggled to get out words “I, uh, I don’t know what she’s been hearing but she uh, hasn’t been hearing it from me.” Harry just nodded his head not able to look Draco in the eyes. Taking out his wand, Harry moved the cuffs out of the box, wrapping them in the tissue paper they sat in and moved them to a table by the door. As Draco dug into the box he found a book, Parenting 101, when he opened the cover there was a note that said ‘Dragon, I hope this helps you as you navigate life as a new parent.’ Noticing there was another book he passed it to Harry. It was DADA for 10 and Under. This too had a note inside, ‘Harry, I don’t know if Teddy has exhibited any magic yet, but I figured you can’t be too cautious.’ Teddy hadn’t shown any magic, but Harry was grateful that Narcissa had thought of it and teaching Teddy how to protect himself was important. 

Meanwhile, Severus and Lucius were opening their own presents from Narcissa. Their note said “I found these books and thought of you two, I know they aren’t very common so I hope you enjoy them. I miss you both and hope to see you soon and Happy Birthday Severus. I hope it’s been a great day. Love Cissy.” Inside were two books, one for Lucius and one for Severus that combined potions and law in uncommon or unknown ways. As Lucius flipped through his he came across a section that had another, much smaller book in it. Upon inspection he realized it was a shrunken version of the Kama Sutra. He was shocked to say the least, then he started thinking about all the things he was going to say in his note to Cissy. Severus looked up from his book to see that Lucius had a weird look on his face “Everything alright Lucius? You have a weird look on your face.”

“What? Oh, everything is fine. Just thinking of what I want to say to Narcissa when I send her a thank you note.” Nodding his head Severus got in bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Disclaimer, we don't own Disneyland, Disney any of the characters, rides, attractions or restaurants.   
> Oh Narcissa and her gifts ;). We had to have a little fun of course.   
> As always, we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	29. Chapter Twenty Four

Day Three 

On their third day Harry and Draco were woken up by the sound of their alarm. This was a pleasant surprise and they were grateful. The last two days had been tiring and they were always happy to get extra sleep. Opening his eyes Draco looked up to where Teddy’s bed was and saw the he was still asleep. “Good Morning Harry.” Through a yawn he got a “Good Morning Draco.” 

Harry got up Teddy, got him dressed in the outfit he had wanted to wear since the previous night and they headed off to Lucius and Severus’ room. 

Severus opened the door and greeted the boys, giving Teddy a hug and telling them that Lucius was ordering breakfast. Teddy sat down on the floor as Severus conjured up another chair at the table so everyone could sit. As they waited for breakfast to be delivered the adults sat around and talked about the presents they had received from Narcissa the night before. Lucius decided to leave out the copy of the Kama Sutra, no one needed to know about that. Teddy had thus far been pretty quiet, so Lucius decided to ask him what Narcissa had given to him. But before he could ask Severus suddenly started to rise. “Severus what are you doing?” A confused Lucius asked him.

“I’m levitating Lucius. What do you think I’m doing?! But I’m not doing it.” That statement caused everyone to look over at Teddy in shock. 

“Bear? Are you doing that to Opa?” Harry asked in a calm voice. Teddy looked from Harry to Draco and then to Severus who was descending.

“I think I did Papa..I was thinking it and it happened. I’m sorry Opa.” 

Going over to Teddy, Severus kneeled down and looked him in the eye “It’s quite alright Teddy. I’m not mad, I was just surprised is all” and gave him a hug. 

Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered “It’s a good thing your mother sent that DADA for 10 and Under book. It might be just in time.”

After the levitating incident, they decided it was time to go into the park. Their first ride of the day was Orbitron. It had a retro look while being futuristic and who doesn’t want to captain their own space vessel? Hovering above the park was thrilling for all of them, it was similar to being on a broom and teddy loved being able to choose how high the vessel went. The second place they went was the Princess Pavilion. There were princesses dotted around, but the first princess Teddy saw was Ariel and he lit up like a Christmas tree. When Harry had first been recovering, Teddy spent a lot of time with Draco, who was a closet Disney lover, watching Disney movies. So he was familiar with a lot of the characters and loved them all a whole lot. He took a picture with Ariel and was about to walk away when he noticed Ursula was there too and had to get a picture with her. They walked around for most of the day and took pictures with Mulan, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Belle and the Beast, Rapunzel, Snow White, and Pocahontas. The last couple they noticed was Hercules, Meg and Hades and they had to get a group picture. Hercules was a favorite among the adults wizards so they couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

They were walking to their last ride of the day when Draco noticed Teddy looked a little down. “What’s the matter sweetheart? Aren’t you happy we just met all those characters?” 

Sighing, Teddy looked at Draco “I guess Daddy, but we didn’t get to see Jasmine and Aladdin or even Genie and they’re one of my favorites.” 

They rounded a corner and Severus said “Teddy, I think you spoke too soon. Look over there.” Teddy looked to the building Severus was pointing at and walking out of it were Jasmine, Aladdin and Genie. Not even taking a second to think, Teddy ran over to the trio as fast as he could. After getting pictures and telling the Genie how much he loved him and getting a hug in return, Teddy wore a smile for the rest of the day.

When they finally made it to their last ride of the day Peter Pan’s Flight, Draco was excited. He had always liked the story of Peter Pan and had been looking forward to this one. And he was not disappointed. It was a truly magical. The ride covered all of the iconic scenes in the movie and even though Draco was a wizard it left him with a sense of magic and wonder. Which is one of the things he liked about Peter Pan to begin with. 

For dinner they went to Inventions for character dining and because they hadn’t eaten at a buffet yet. For dinner Teddy had a glass of apple juice, a bowl of very cheesy macaroni and cheese and for dessert a small bowl of fruit topped with whipped cream. Harry had a glass of Sprite and a large seafood salad. Draco had a glass of sparkling water and spaghetti. Lucius had a glass of white wine and shrimp scampi. And Severus had a glass of red wine and the closest thing he could make to a traditional roast dinner. The older four decided on no dessert. As they ate different characters began to walk around and Teddy took pictures with all of them. Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale and even Cruella was walking around with a few dalmatians. It was a fun dinner for everyone and a good end to a great day. 

Somehow they managed to make it a relatively early night and decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow would be the last day of the trip and each of them wanted to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Disclaimer we don't own Disney, any of the rides, attractions, characters or restaurants.  
> Looks like Teddy is starting to exhibit some magic, as hilarious as that was, I wonder where that's going..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	30. Chapter Twenty Five

Day Four 

When the sun rose on their final day at Disneyland, Teddy was up with it and truthfully, so were Severus and Lucius. After a quick and uneventful breakfast at the hotel the group went out for the last time. Deciding today to go over to Walt Disney Studios Park. The first ride was Les Tapis Volants- Flying Carpets Over Agrabah. It was a simple ride, but they got to sit in flying carpets. A big hit for everyone. After that they went for another exciting, action packed ride. The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. While in line for the ride a feeling of slight trepidation went through the group. Everyone that is except Lucius. The one who was nervous about a roller coaster was excited about the prospect of a free fall. The mystery surrounding the ride and the experience was exciting enough on it’s own. But coupled with the free fall, it ended up being really fun and exciting. The last ride of the day was Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop. Teddy enjoyed it so much he wanted to go again. And they did, but only because it was the last ride. 

Because it was still early and no one wanted dinner yet the group made their way to do some shopping. The first store they stopped at was the Boardwalk Candy Palace. Teddy wanted every kind of candy they offered, but in the end Severus ended up with the most, but Lucius, Draco and Harry had quite the haul themselves. The next stop was The Lego Store. After looking around for a while they only ended up with one thing. A Lego Disney Castle. And it was pretty amazing. Next up was The Disney Store. And each of them came out with quite a few items. Most of them picked by Teddy. Teddy had a mix of toys and clothing. Harry had some items of clothing as did Draco, Severus and Lucius. All differing though. 

For dinner they went to the Rainforest Cafe. Teddy had been wanting to eat there for the majority of the trip, so Harry and Draco decided the last night would be perfect. For dinner Teddy went with a glass of milk and Tuki’s Turkey Club sandwich. For Harry, a glass of water and Jungle Safari soup. For Draco, a glass of Coke and Jungle Steak and Shrimp. For Lucius, a glass of water and Portofino Pasta. And for Severus a glass of Sprite and Fish-N-Chips. For dessert they went to Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor. Everything looked so good it was tough to choose but when they finally did, Harry ordered a Root Beer Float. For Draco, a Chocolate Chip Cookie Hot Fudge Sundae, two scoops of vanilla ice cream and two freshly baked chocolate chip cookies with hot fudge, whipped cream and a cherry. For Severus, a double scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream in a Waffle Cone with a Hot Fudge drizzle. For Lucius, a Coca-Cola Float. And for Teddy, a Strawberry Street Car Sundae, two scoops of vanilla ice cream in a waffle cup with strawberry topping, whipped cream and a cherry. 

After getting their ice cream they went to watch the fireworks. It was the last night and you can’t go to Disney without watching the fireworks. Halfway through Severus turned to Lucius and said “You were right. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

Smirking Lucius turned and said “You’re welcome and I’m glad you realized that I was right.” Behind them Harry had Teddy on his shoulders. He turned to Draco and said “What’s Teddy’s face like? I can’t tell if he’s enjoying the fireworks.” 

Looking up at Teddy, Draco just smiled. “He’s got the biggest smile on his face. He loves it.” And Teddy kept that smile for the rest of the night. 

The next day when they arrived at Grimmauld Place it was decided that it would be a lazy/ movie day. And that’s exactly what they did. Donning the Disney lounge wear Teddy had picked out and all. It was the perfect end to great birthday trip for Severus Snape. 

Lego Store:

https://shop.lego.com/en-US/The-Disney-Castle-71040

Disney Store:

TEDDY https://www.disneystore.com/bath-amp-accessories-bed-bath-home-decor-winnie-the-pooh-hooded-towel-for-baby-personalizable/mp/1421829/1000325/  
https://www.disneystore.com/plush-toys-winnie-the-pooh-classic-plush-for-baby-small-11/mp/1421827/1000267/  
https://www.disneystore.com/games-toys-mickey-mouse-and-pluto-pluto-the-pup-85th-anniversary-jigsaw-puzzle/mp/1399440/1014601/  
https://www.disneystore.com/puzzles-games-toys-sleeping-beauty-castle-metal-earth-3d-model-kit/mp/1416303/1030901/  
https://www.disneystore.com/sleep-sets-sleepwear-clothes-mickey-mouse-sleep-set-for-boys/mp/1417896/1000307/  
https://www.disneystore.com/fleece-outerwear-clothes-mickey-mouse-hoodie-with-ears-for-boys/mp/1400264/1000219/  
LUCIUS  
https://www.disneystore.com/ties-cufflinks-accessories-mickey-mouse-icon-cufflinks/mp/1392018/1000299/  
https://www.disneystore.com/vinylmation-silhouette-mickey-mouse-lounge-pants-for-men/mp/1265014/1000828/  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-hatbox-ghost-skull-tee-for-men-the-haunted-mansion/mp/1364796/1000228/  
SEVERUS  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-grumpy-tee-for-men/mp/1373328/1000228/  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-grumpy-coat-of-arms-tee-for-men-walt-disney-world/mp/1423215/1000228/  
https://www.disneystore.com/loungewear-clothes-grumpy-lounge-pants-for-men/mp/1418133/1000390/  
HARRY  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-mickey-mouse-and-walt-disney-vneck-tee-for-adults-walt-disney-world/mp/1375515/1000228/  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-star-wars-best-dad-in-the-galaxy-tee-for-men-customizable/mp/1375874/1000228/  
https://www.disneystore.com/loungewear-clothes-mickey-mouse-lounge-pants-for-men/mp/1418260/1000390/  
DRACO  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-star-wars-text-tee-for-adults/mp/1407322/1000228/  
https://www.disneystore.com/loungewear-clothes-marvel-comics-lounge-pants-for-men/mp/1418061/1000390/  
https://www.disneystore.com/tees-tops-shirts-clothes-mickey-mouse-happiest-hipster-on-earth-tee-for-adults/mp/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Disclaimer, we don't own Disney, any of the rides, attractions, characters or restaurants.   
> The last of the Disney chapters, I can't believe it's over. I think this was a good bonding trip for everyone involved and will hopefully help lead to some things in the future ;).   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	31. Chapter Twenty Six

Monday: 

When Draco woke up on Monday he took a moment and reviled in the quietness of the morning. Last night Severus and Lucius had packed up and gone back to their respective homes, they, like Draco, had to get back to work. Sitting at the table drinking his tea and eating his buttered toast he heard some noise coming from the living room and soon saw Harry.

“Good morning Harry” Draco said looking up.

“Good morning Draco” Harry greeted with a smile.

After getting his own breakfast Harry sat down across from Draco. “So, back to work today?”

“That’s right. The vacation was nice, but it will be nice to get back into my normal routine. I almost missed work” Draco said with a smirk playing at his lips.

Giving a smile of his own Harry put down his teacup and looked Draco straight in the eyes, “Now I don’t want you to freak out. But I am going to be working today.”

“In what capacity are you going to be working exactly?”

“I have a load of files and paperwork being delivered here later so I can refamiliarize myself with what’s going on and it’s non contact so it’s perfect for now.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding Draco simply said “Alright. Sounds harmless enough. What time is Andromeda coming round to pick up Teddy?”

Because Draco’s reaction wasn’t quite what Harry had expected it took him a minute to respond. “Um, I think she’ll be here soon. I was going to wake Teddy up after I prepared his breakfast.”

“Looks like you don’t have to” Draco said pointing to the stairs.

Harry looked over to see Teddy coming down the stairs. “Good morning Papa. Good morning Daddy.”

“Good morning Bear” Harry said giving him a hug.

“Good morning sweetie” Draco said also giving him a hug “I’m just off to work. Have a good day today alright?”

“Okay Daddy. Have fun at work.”

Stepping into the fireplace Draco was gone.

Placing orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal in front of Teddy, Harry gave him a spoon and said “Eat up. Grandma will be here soon.”

After getting Teddy ready and sent off with Andromeda, Harry flooed Ron at the Ministry to get the case files. Looking at the stack of cases he was handed, Harry noticed that they weren’t cold cases, but recent cases. “What gives Ron? I thought you said these were cold cases?” Harry asked his partner.

“Well the pile was of cold cases at first, but Madam Bones thought that maybe you could give insight to these cases without having to do field work.” Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly guilty.

“That’s not the only reason though. It is?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Slowly Rons’ neck and cheeks started to blossom red, “I figured you would prefer something a little more recent than the last 100 years.” Harry just shook his head a laughed.

“Thanks mate. I appreciate it.” With that the boys said goodbye and Harry moved all the files to the coffee table in the parlor. 

Grabbing the top couple of flies Harry opened them and began to read. The first file was a simple solve and Harry knew Ron put it on top as a warm up. It was a robbery at Quality Quidditch Supplies that turned sour. Two masked figures came into the shop right as the owner was locking up and took two top of the line brooms, and bottomless bags full of small merchandise. They left behind a magical signature but no one was able to clean it up enough to see who it matched. 

Setting the file down, Harry picked up the pictures and the data analysis of the magical signature. Something about the magical signature made Harry think of an old case him and Ron solved a while back. Rushing to the floo, Harry threw a fist full of floo powder and called for his shared off with Ron. “RON!” Harry screamed causing Ron to scream and throw some papers into the air.

“Blimey Harry! What do you think you are doing? Giving me a heart attack like that?” 

“Not now Ron. Do you remember that case we worked back in late April? The one where those two guys tried to rob the Leaky Cauldron but we got them in the act of Stupefying Tom?”

“Yeah what about them? Did I accidently give you that file?” Ron went to say more but Harry interrupted him.

“No but I need to see the data analysis of the magical signature. I think the warm up case you gave me is these same guys.” Ron was digging around the case files in the cabinet when he found the right one.

“Here you go mate. Anything else?”

“Yeah wait here for a minute while I check this out.” Harry sped off to the data analysis on the table. Then he ran back to Ron with both case files. “These are the same guys. Look at the analysis’ they are identical.” Harry showed Ron the sheets, “These are the guys you need to go pick up.” 

Ron smacked his head, “You need to come back soon mate, I can’t believe I missed that. Bloody hell, alright I guess I’ve got two perps to go get. See you later.” And with that Ron was gone to get another Auror and pick up their perps.

Harry decided that was enough excitement for the day and put the rest of the files up where Teddy couldn’t get to them. Later that night after putting Teddy to bed, Draco asked “How did the cold cases go today?”

“They actually weren’t cold cases, but relevant cases that Ron wasn’t able to solve.” As Harry looked up he saw that Draco wasn’t happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> So Harry's back to work and Draco doesn't know how to feel about it. I wonder why..And as usual you can count on Ron to bring the chaos..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	32. St. Patrick's Day Chapter

Friday morning at Grimmauld Place started like any other day. Draco woke first and made his breakfast followed by Harry who did the same and eventually Teddy who either came down on his own or was brought down by one of the boys. This morning Draco was reading the paper and Harry was going over some work stuff while they both talked to Teddy about the dream he had had the previous night. 

“And then I opened the box and it was full of candy! It was so cool!” Teddy exclaimed with a smile on his face.

“That sounds like a great dream Bear.”

“It really was Papa!”

Their conversation was broken by Hedwig dropping a letter on the table which Draco reached for. “It’s addressed to the both of us from the twins” opening the letter and reading Draco smiled “It appears they’re having a St. Patrick’s Day party tonight at the Leaky Cauldron and want both of us to attend.”

“We can definitely do that. It sounds like fun.” Harry said with a smile.

“Teddy, how would you feel about a sleepover with grandma tonight?” 

“I’d love it Daddy!” 

“Great” Draco said getting up “I’ll pop in to see Andromeda on my way to work.”

Earning a nod from Harry he hugged Teddy and went about his way. When he arrived at Andromeda’s he brushed off the floo powder and made his way into the kitchen where he heard her making noise. 

“Good morning Andromeda” 

“Good morning Draco, what brings you here?”

“Harry and I were invited to the twins St. Patrick’s Day party at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind having Teddy over tonight.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all! In fact there’s this new cookie recipe I’ve been wanting to try out and this is the perfect opportunity to do it.” 

“Thank you for doing this, Teddy was very excited when we asked him if he wanted to have a sleepover with you.”

“I’m happy to do it. And remember, don’t do anything that i wouldn’t do tonight.” Andromeda said winking as Draco, slightly embarrassed, stepped into the floo and went off to work. 

That night when he came home the house was quiet “Harry! Are you here?” 

“Yeah! I’m just trying to figure out what to wear to the party!” 

Shaking his head Draco made his way into his own closet to pick out an outfit. Taking his time, Draco finally chose his outfit for the night and was walking out when he heard Harry yell “Come on Draco! If you make me wait any longer I’ll make the radio play Wonderful Tonight!”

Making his entrance he gave Harry a look of amusement saying “Yeah, I’m the one who takes long to get ready.” They made their way to the fireplace, Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder yelling “The Leaky Cauldron!” 

When they arrived they were greeted by Fred and George and handed a pint of Guinness each. “Hello boys!” “We’re glad you could make it!” 

“We’re happy to be here” Harry replied.

“Is that my father and uncle I see over there?” Draco asked surprised.

“Yeah, they got here right before you two.” George said.

“I think I’ll go say hello, I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Making his way to the bar where Lucius and Severus were seated he sat down next to them. “I didn’t expect to see you two here.”

“Hello to you to Draco.” Severus said rolling his eyes.

“We were invited this morning and decided why not.” Lucius said taking a drink of his whiskey.

“Well in that case let’s toast to a fun night and hopefully manageable hangovers tomorrow morning.” Draco said with a laugh. 

As the night went on there were many laughs, games and plenty of drinks. Draco sat down at a table by the window and watched everyone for a minute until Harry came over to him. 

“Having fun tonight Draco?”

“When I’m with you? Always.” Draco said with a smirk.

Laughing Harry took Draco’s hand in his and looked him in the eye. The lust in Harry’s eyes was evident and it made a shiver go down Draco’s spine. Removing his hand from Harry’s Draco cupped Harry’s face and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Harry moaned and parted Draco’s lips with his tongue. As the kisses got hotter Draco tore away and attacked Harry’s neck with his lips causing Harry to gasp “Oh Draco.” Smiling against Harry’s skin Draco pulled back to look at him.

“Why’d you stop?” A breathless Harry asked.

Before Draco could answer Harry spun him around and shoved him against the wall. Biting down on Draco’s neck and kissing until he found Draco’s sweet spot Harry couldn’t help but deviously smirk as he thought about all the things he was going to do with Draco. 

Between the searing kisses and Harry’s assault on his neck Draco felt like his world was shaking and he didn’t want it to end. That’s why he was rather confused when he heard what sounded like his father’s voice saying “Draco, Draco, wake up.”

Waking up feeling very disoriented Draco looked around. “What’s going on Father?”

“It’s time to go home. You passed out.” Lucius said with a small smile.

“Oh, well I was feeling rather tired. I hope no one saw me pass out, that’s rather embarrassing.” 

“Don’t worry son. Everyone is either very drunk or buzzed so they don’t care. Except Harry, I think he’s the most sober one here.”

Walking over to Lucius and Draco he raised his eyebrows and said “Ready to go? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, I am.” Draco answered not wanting to make eye contact for too long. 

“Goodnight Lucius” Harry said shaking his hand.

“Goodnight Harry, Dragon.”

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place Draco went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. By the time he had come downstairs Harry was walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. “Draco? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just very tired. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Draco.” Harry said not wanting to press the issue. His thoughts before he fell asleep were that he would have to mention this to Draco in the morning because he was acting quite odd, even for him and despite the weirdness, he had had a wonderful time tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy St. Patrick's Day! If you're celebrating tonight don't get too drunk ;). We couldn't let this holiday go by without a fun chapter. If you've never heard Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton, the version below is one of the best.  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A  
> Wonderful Tonight: https://youtu.be/vUSzL2leaFM


	33. Chapter Twenty Seven

Tuesday:  
As the sun rose and peeked through the blinds on Tuesday morning Harry woke up and sighed. Knowing that he had a pile of case files on his dining room table made him move a little slower than normal. But when he did finally make it to the kitchen he stopped for a minute and realized how quiet it was. Normally Draco would be up and getting ready for work by now.  
As quickly as the thought entered Harry’s mind it was gone and he was on to making his breakfast. Making himself a cup of tea and a bowl of yogurt with fruit and granola he sat down at the table to read the paper and enjoy the rare morning silence. 

That silence was soon broken by a thud and Draco muttering “Bloody hell.” Assuming he had tripped or stubbed his toe on something Harry started laughing behind the safety of his paper. 

“Good morning Draco. How are you?” Harry said with a smirk on his face.

“Bugger off Harry!” was the response he got in return as Draco made his way into the kitchen to make his breakfast. 

“Why are you home? Don’t you have to work today?”

“I was told yesterday that I wouldn’t be needed today so I decided to sleep in a little. But I won’t bother you.” 

“It’s alright.” Harry said smiling.

Draco called in Kreacher to clear up the breakfast dishes and Harry grabbed the files moving them closer to his end of the table. “Where is Teddy?” Draco asked as he looked around the dining room. 

“Oh,” Harry also looked around the dining room, “Uh I’m pretty sure Andromeda picked him up this morning. Kreacher!” Harry called.

“Yes Masters Harry and Draco?” 

“Did Andromeda pick up Teddy this morning?” 

“Yes, she came early as to give you more free time.”

“Okay thank you Kreacher.” 

Grabbing a notebook from the table Draco left Harry to do his work. Opening the file on top Harry began reading. This case was the classic mugging in a dark alley. But the victim, a wizard in his early twenties, had more than just the the typical bumps and bruises. He had had a few of his fingers removed and it was discovered that there were things wrong with him that Harry didn’t quite understand. He sat there for almost an hour before he let out a long groan with his head thrown back.

“Draco!”

Coming into the room Draco looked at Harry “What is it Harry?”

“I need your medical knowledge. There’s a couple of things in this file I’m not entirely familiar with.”

Picking up the file Draco looked through the medical report and the pictures from both the crime scene and the autopsy, he noticed some missing things. “This isn’t right. See here?” He asked Harry pointing to a bruise on the neck. Seeing Harry nod his head Draco continued, “This is pre-mortem bruising. You can tell because it’s darker than all the other bruises. The other bruises were made post-mortem, most likely to cover up the bruising around the neck.”

Looking from the picture to the Aurors report Harry said, “So it wasn’t a mugging at all. It was murder made to look like a mugging.” Even though it wasn’t phrased as a question, Draco nodded his head in agreement. “Wait!” Harry sat up quickly and went through all the files he was given, “I’ve seen this MO before in some of the other cases Ron gave me.” Harry handed five of the eight remaining case files to Draco.

As Draco looked throught the case files, he started making notes in his notebook, on the similarities and differences between the cases. “I think you’re right Harry. There was a lot missed in these autopsies,” Draco paused, “almost too many for this to be a coincidence.” Quickly looking through the medical files Draco found the problem. Point to it, “Here in each case, it was the same Healer doing the autopsies. Something weird is going on here.” Harry had to agree.

“It’s almost like he’s being paid off to ignore what is going on.” Harry stated.

Draco thought about it, “You know, it is possible. I can think of a few Healers who would take a pay out.” 

“Do you think Healer Colin James would take a bribe?” Harry asked looking at the photo of the Healer. He had a narrow face, shaggy black hair, and kind green eyes.

“I haven’t really met him? I’ve seen him in passing, and talked to him once after a conference.” Draco said as he thought back over what he knew about this guy. “He has an Irish accent, but came to London from the Scotland St. Benedict's hospital. I also don’t think he works with any living patients. I haven’t seen him working with any patients or Healers.” 

“We need to talk to this guy.” Harry said. Then he looked out the window and saw that it was already dark out. “Okay maybe not today. But first thing tomorrow we are talking to this Healer James.” Harry started to gather everything he would possibly needed to interview James tomorrow.

“Woah there!” Draco said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “You are not going anywhere tomorrow, especially on a possible serial killer case. You should just hand this off to Ron and let it be.” 

Harry glared at Draco, “Absolutely not! I will not just hand this off and leave it alone! If I can’t question Healer James, then..then..” Harry paused as he got an idea, “then you’ll do it for me.” Harry said with a nod of his head and a smug smile.

“What now?” Draco asked stumped.

“Yeah this is perfect. I’ll write a list of questions for you to ask him, and it solves both of our problems. I won’t leave the house, and I won’t have to forget about the case.” Seeing Draco’s face Harry decided to plead, “Come on Draco! Do it for me! Teddy’s gone for the rest of the week, and I can’t just let this go!” Harry had clasped his hands together and looked at Draco with puppy dog eyes.

Rolling his eyes, “Fine,” before Harry could start jumping around Draco said “BUT you have to go to bed after we eat, and don’t write the questions until tomorrow morning.” 

“DEAL!” Harry all but shouted in Draco’s face. Leaving the papers and files on the table, both boys left the dining room, had dinner in the sitting room, and finally parted ways for the night. Harry couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It looks like we've got ourselves a little detective duo. Like Starskey and Hutch or Sherlock and Watson. This could definitely be interesting ;).  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	34. Chapter Twenty Eight

Wednesday Morning:  
Harry was up before Draco the following morning. When Draco finally made it to the dining room he found Harry with the case files surrounding him and furiously scribbling down questions. Leaning on the door jam, Draco just watched Harry for a little while...until the parchment was two feet long. “Whoaaa there Harry. Do you really have that many unanswered questions?” 

Glancing around his shoulder Harry saw Draco but immediately went back to writing. “Yes and no. A lot of these questions will answer another, but some may need a deeper understanding. Therefore, you need all these questions.” Draco grabbed the quill from Harry’s hand then shoved it in his sleep pants pocket. “HEY! I was using that!” Harry turned around to pull his quill out of Draco’s pocket.

Catching Harry’s hands, Draco pulled him out of his seat and away from the table. “Come on, let’s go make breakfast and eat in the sitting room. Then we can talk about this, and maybe narrow down the questions.” Dragging Harry into the kitchen, Draco started pulling out eggs, bacon, bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, spinach, olives, apples, mandarin oranges, grapes, bananas, and lots of mixed berries (straw, blue, black, rasp). 

Looking at the items spread out on the counter Harry was trying to figure out what Draco was doing. “What are you making? Do you need me to help with anything?”

“I’m making omelets with bacon, bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, spinach, and olives. With a side of bacon and an apple, mandarin orange, grape, banana, and mixed berry fruit salad. But I don’t need you to do anything.” 

Sighing, Harry considered leaving the kitchen, but decided not to. “Come on Draco, you have to let me do something. I feel like I’m not contributing at all.” 

“Fine, fine. You can do the berries and help me make the fruit salad.”

Smiling, Harry went to work making the fruit salad. Happy that he was helping with something for once. Almost as if he knew what Harry was thinking Draco commented, “Just because I limit you in what you are allowed to do doesn’t mean you aren’t helpful in other ways.” Blushing, Harry threw a blueberry at Draco’s head and acted innocent when Draco turned around a looked at him.

“Yes?” Harry asked when Draco raised his brow.

“Did you really just throw food at me? While I am trying to make you food?” 

Looking affronted, Harry gasped and raised his hand to his chest, “Why I would never, kind sir!” Scoffing Draco turned back around and Harry threw another blueberry at Draco’s head. This time where Draco whipped around Harry was already armed with a small handful of blueberries that he pelted Draco with once he fully turned around.

“HARRY!” Draco yelled and armed himself with a small frying pan. It suddenly turned into a mess of blueberry baseball. By the time Harry had emptied his hand of blueberries, Draco and most of the kitchen was stained blue. Before Harry could get another handful Draco charged him and flipped him over his shoulder and out of the kitchen. 

“HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!” Harry was yelling as he was smacking Draco’s ass. Suddenly Harry was flipped down onto his bed in the livingroom. “What was that for?” Harry pouted.

“You will stay here until I bring you food. Now stop pouting and refine these questions. I will take no more than a half a foot of parchment with me.” Draco handed Harry his list of questions, a new parchment, his quill, and moved the bedside table for easier access. “And don’t think about using a spell to make the writing tiny or the parchment look smaller.” Walking back to the kitchen Draco heard Harry grumbling about Healers not understanding the job of an Auror, and Draco being an unfair git. “I heard that!” Draco yelled as he reached the kitchen.

“You were supposed to!” Harry sing songed back, but got to work on the questions anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Aren't Draco and Harry just a picture of domestic bliss? I'm sure at some point all of us have had a food fight of some sort with varying end results ;). What questions do you guys think Harry has come up with and how is this questioning going to go..?   
> Always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,   
> K&A


	35. Chapter Twenty Nine

About an hour later, Draco came out of the kitchen levitating two plates with omelets and bacon, with a small bowl of fruit salad for each. “What took you so long?” Harry asked looking up from the book he was reading.

“Well you see, it turns out that using magic on blueberry stains doesn’t get rid of the stain but actually makes it worse. But based on your face, you already knew that.” Harry finally bursted out laughing, doubling over holding his sides as tears leaked out the corners of his eyes.

“I may have learned it the hard way with Teddy.” Harry got out in between laughs. Draco rolled his eyes and set down the food.

“Stop laughing you sod, and eat the damn food before it goes cold.” Draco sat down opposite Harry, and started on his own food while reading the Daily Prophet. Once Harry stopped laughing, he also started eating his food with the sports section of the Daily Prophet that Draco handed him.

“This is good. Thank you Sir Blueberry.” Harry mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, and you’re welcome.” Draco said without looking away from the paper. Once both boys were finished eating Draco set aside the paper, “Okay let’s talk about what I need to know before I leave.”

“Okay basically you need to inform him that you are interviewing him in lieu of a Auror because we knew it would be best that an Auror didn’t show up at his job. Stick to these questions, make sure to record the answers, let him know you are recording with your wand, but don’t let him know about this tape recorder, and make sure your occlumency shields are strong because he may try to obliviate part of the conversation. Keep this coin in your pocket, if something happens tap it twice and it’ll portkey you here, tap it three times and it will portkey you to Ron. If you are touching James it’ll portkey him where ever you are going as well. Even if you stop touching him. Okay that covers everything. Any questions?” Harry handed Draco the coin, and a small muggle tape recorder.

“No I think I got it. Okay let me get dressed, make sure those are all the questions I need to ask.” Draco left to get ready for “work”. When he came back downstairs, his hair was blowdried but laying naturally, he had on a baby blue button up shirt that brought out his eyes with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a pair of form fitting charcoal skinny jeans. Seeing Harry staring at him, Draco looked down to make sure there wasn’t anything on his shirt. “What is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?” 

Snapping out of it, Harry quickly shook his head. “No you look good. NICE, I meant you look nice.” Harry started berating himself and tried to force the blush down.

Checking Harry over to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with him, Draco shook his head and turned around to put his shoes on. As he bent over, the pants gripped and perfectly outlined his ass. Harry slapped his hand over his eyes, splayed backwards on his bed, and held back his groan. ‘There must be something wrong with me.’ Harry thought to himself. Draco turned around and saw how Harry was laid out, he admired the line of Harry’s fit frame, and licked his lips at the thought of licking that small bit of skin that appeared between Harry’s shirt and sleep pants.

Suddenly, the floo went off and the twins popped in. “Good morning, Harry…” Fred started.

“And Draco. We were wondering..” George continued.

“If you happened to have gotten..”

“Our strawberries? We misplaced some…”

“Of them at mum’s and she said that…”

“She gave Harry some a few days ago.” George finished.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, “Why exactly would it matter if Molly gave me some strawberries?” Harry asked, worried about the answer he was going to get.

“Well you see, we had some left overs from Valentine’s day…” George started this time.

“That we had soaked in an edible light lust potion. This causes…”

“The eater or eaters to lust after whoever they first see after…”

“Having eaten the berries. Mum asked for some but…”

“We accidently let them get mixed in with mum’s…”

“Strawberries from the garden.” Fred finished.

“Well we ate them all this morning in our fruit salad so we don’t have anymore. Sorry guys.” Draco said, but was glad he finally understood his thoughts. 

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Draco and Harry. “Well then we’ll just be on our way.” Fred said.

“Don’t forget to come visit us soon boys.” George finished as they stepped into the floo and went back to the Burrow. 

Looking from the floo to each other, Draco shook his head and ignored the strip of Harry’s skin with his happy trail. “Do you have the questions ready to go? James should be there by now.” Nodding his head, Harry handed Draco the list and wished him good luck. Admiring his ass as he once again bent down finish putting his shoes on. Grabbing floo powder Draco left for St. Mungo’s and Harry went to take a very very cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Sunday! So that was interesting wasn't it..Leave it to the twins to cause mischief. How do you guys think the interview with the Healer is going to go? As always, we hope you're have a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	36. Chapter Thirty

Wednesday Afternoon:  
After Draco left, Harry started to pace the livingroom. What if this James guy catches onto what is going on? What if he tries to hurt Draco? All these thoughts were going through Harry’s head and it wasn’t until he heard Draco’s voice over the one way connection from the tape recorder.

“Did you know you were missing key details?”  
“No, I didn’t. What details do you mean?”  
“Well for starters there was the premortem bruising that you claimed was postmortem. On top of that, you seemed to have missed all the minor nicks on their hands and inside their mouth. Why is that?”  
“As for the bruising, I couldn’t tell the difference. It all appeared to be postmortem to me. And the nicks on the hands and inside the mouth weren’t clear at the time I examined the body.”  
“They wouldn’t have certified you as a healer if you couldn’t tell the differences in post- and pre-mortem bruising, cuts, or breakage. Why do you work in the morgue when you have full certifications to work with patients?”  
“I used to work solely with patients, but got an opportunity to work in the morgue and found that I much prefer it. I like the quiet.”  
“Is there a reason you were purposely covering up your findings and claiming now that you didn’t find them?”  
“I only did what I was employed to do at that time.”  
“Are you being threatened to do these ‘jobs’?”  
“No.”  
“Was your family threatened by this person?”  
“In a manner of speaking, yes.”  
“If you aren’t being threatened what would make you take these jobs?”  
“I haven’t had the best luck with money and needed some extra to keep the lights on.”  
“How long have you had money troubles?”  
“Over the span of about a year.”  
“Why didn’t you go to the Aurors after the first note?”  
“I didn’t want to put my family at a greater risk. So I dealt with it myself. I thought that this would be better.”  
“Who is paying you for you work?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never met them in person!”  
“How did you meet the person paying you?”  
“I met them at a restaurant I frequent.”  
“What restaurant did you meet them at?”  
“Les Apotres de Pigalle.”  
“Do they work there or are they a client?”  
“They do work there.”  
“If you’ve never met in person how do you know which murders to cover?”  
“I get a note with a description of the person written on it when I get my bill.”  
“Have you ever helped kill someone?”  
“Define ‘help’.”  
“Provided poison, or material used to killed any of the victims?”  
“In that case no.”  
“What did you do with the real reports? I know you wouldn’t just throw them out.”  
“The real reports are in a secure Gringotts vault.”

After the tape recorder shut off, Harry just sat there gobsmacked staring at his notes. Suddenly everything was starting to fall into place and Harry had some of the answers. It was someone that worked at Severus and Lucius’ favorite restaurant. Harry flooed Ron and gave him the name of the Healer and where to find him. As soon as he heard the POP of Draco, Harry whipped around and threw on his cloak. “Don‘t get changed, we’re going out.”

“What? Why? I just got home. I handed the recording off the Ron when he came to St. Mungo’s. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Did you not pay attention to what James said? The significance of the restaurant?” Harry stopped for half a second to look at Draco’s blank face. Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him out of the house. “Who do we know that tends to each there once or twice a week?” Seeing his face light up in recognition. “Yeah you daft moron. Now apparate us there before it’s too late.” 

Scowling at the moron comment, Draco apparated them to Les Apotres de Pigalle. When they arrived Harry looked in the windows and saw Severus and Lucius sitting at a table ordering their food. “There they are, let’s grab a table near theirs and hope it’s not too late.” Nodding Draco pulled the door open and led himself and Harry in. 

Once they were seated, they used the menus they had been given to spy on Lucius and Severus, as well as the rest of the restaurant patrons without being spotted. It had been maybe fifteen minutes since the boys had arrived and Severus and Lucius were already receiving their food. “This must be one of the reasons they like it here, fast service.” Harry said looking impressed. “Well that and the food looks amazing and smells delicious.” Draco said hungrily. 

After getting their own orders taken they heard the unmistakable sound of Severus’s voice. “Excuse me waiter, take this disgusting plate away and have the chef make me a new one. This chicken is drier than the desert and it’s unacceptable.” Looking rather scared the waiter took Severus’s plate and ran back to the kitchen. 

“And they say Severus Snape is hard to please.” Harry said with a smirk. Draco only rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh. 

Emerging from the kitchen once again, the waiter gave Severus a new plate of food. “Here you are sir, I hope this is up to your standards.” You didn’t have to be sitting next to them to hear the quiver in the waiter’s voice. Taking a bite of his chicken Severus looked the waiter straight in the eyes and in a dry tone said, “Yes, this is better.” 

On the other side of the room, Harry and Draco were enjoying their food without any issues whatsoever. And would definitely be leaving a large tip. 

Once Severus and Lucius left the restaurant Harry and Draco waited a few minutes before apparating home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I think the questioning went well. But could Severus and Lucius really be in danger or is Harry just overreacting? We shall soon find out ;).   
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,   
> K&A


	37. Chapter Thirty One

3:00 AM

All was quiet at Grimmauld Place and the boys were peacefully sleeping. That is until a very loud and very frantic Lucius Malfoy appeared in their living room. “DRACO! HARRY! WAKE UP! HE’S GONE!” 

Jumping out of bed and running over to his father Draco tried to make sense of what was going on and was joined by Harry. “Father what are you talking about? Who’s gone?”

“Severus! Severus is gone! He must have been taken!”

“Take a deep breath Lucius. Why do you think he was taken?”

Sitting down Lucius began to tell his story. “As tonight is a full moon, it’s the perfect night to go hunting for potion ingredients. Severus told me the spot he was going and what time he would be back. And when he didn’t come back I went to look for him and the only thing I found was his basket of ingredients. No trace of him anywhere.”

Sharing a look between them Draco said “Don’t worry Father, we’ll find him.” 

“The first thing we should do is cast a tracking spell” Harry said “I’m sure that will give us a lead.” 

“Repairio Mihi.” Harry said casting the spell. Moments later Harry received a piece of paper that read ‘No results found’. 

In the moment, the very sleep deprived Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor and let out a defeated sob.  
Kneeling, Draco reached out and patted Lucius on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Father, we will find him. He means a whole lot to all of us.” 

Sticking his head into the floo, Harry called Ron. “Ron we need your help. I know it’s early, but Severus has been kidnapped and we need you to find him. We tried to track him using a tracking spell, but it came up with nothing. And I know you have access to more equipment and resources than I do. This is quite important.”

“Of course Harry. I’ll do my best.” 

Walking back to the father son pair Harry said “I recruited Ron to help. He has more resources than we do.”

Hours later Ron reported back. “It’s not good news Harry, we couldn’t find him. We exhausted all of our resources and came up empty. Sorry.”

“Sure Ron, thanks for trying.” 

Walking into the kitchen where Draco and Lucius were Harry was reluctant to look either one in the eyes. “I just spoke with Ron and he said their search came up empty.”

“Of course he did.” Draco said rolling his eyes. 

“We’re not out of resources just yet. We have us. All we have to do is replay the day and retrace his steps if you will. See if anything sticks out to us. If anyone can find him it will be us.” Harry said confidently. 

Grabbing a notepad and sitting down Harry started to gather information. “Now Lucius, what do you know about how Severus spent his day yesterday?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he went to his store for most of the morning. I didn’t see him until I was in town and popped in to say hello. I know he had some client meetings, but they were with some of his regulars and I didn’t see anyone suspicious looking whilst I was there. But anyone in there after or even before me could have had ill intentions. I would feel terrible if I walked by the person who kidnapped him and didn’t sense it. This would be my fault.” Lucius said dropping his head.

“None of this is your fault Father. Anyone foolish enough to kidnap Uncle Severus will get what they deserve. He will be fine.”

Nodding Lucius continued “When I saw him next it was outside of Les Apotres de Pigalle. We had decided to meet for dinner and that’s a favorite restaurant of ours. We were seated and ordered our food like normal. The only thing that was different was Severus sent back his meal. It was in his words ‘disgusting’ and the chicken was ‘drier than the desert’. But he was served a new one and after that everything was normal. We paid for our food, went home and had after dinner drinks. And as Severus was leaving he informed me that he was going hunting for potions ingredients and where he would be. And that was the last..last time I saw him.” 

Standing, Harry patted Lucius on the shoulder. “Thank you Lucius, I’m going to go through all of the information, create a timeline and check to see if there have been any similar incidents recently. We will find Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! This is not good. Who could've possibly taken Severus and will they find him in time or will it be the end of Severus Snape?  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	38. Chapter Thirty Two

4:00 am

The hours rolled by as Harry sort through the information he had, put together a timeline and poured over case files. There was a point where Harry thought this was might be hopeless, but he quickly pushed that from his mind. Finally, he got a break. Jumping up from his seat Harry yelled “DRACO! You need to get in here!” 

Draco came running into the dining room with Lucius hot on his heels. “What? What did you find?” Draco looked at everything on the table but didn't see anything but the case. 

“I was going over the transcript from your interview with Healer James and I found something. Do you reme-” 

Harry was cut off by Lucius, “Seriously right now! Severus is missing and you're focusing on some case! What the hell is wrong with you Potter?!?” By the end of his rant Lucius’ face was a bright red and his hair was falling in his face. 

“Father! Calm down. I know Harry, if he found something it was to do with Severus. He knows how important Uncle Sev is to us.” Draco pushed Lucius down in a chair as he gave Harry a ‘this better be good’ look. 

Ignoring the outburst Harry continued from where he was interrupted, “Do you remember when when James said that the person hiring him was from a restaurant?” Watching as Draco nodded his head, “Do you remember the name of that restaurant?” 

Slowly realization dawned and Harry could see when Draco caught on. “Yeah it's Les Apotres de Pigalle.” Lucius just looked at his son and Harry like they were crazy. “That's why we went there was to scope the place out.” 

“What does Les Apotres de Pigalle have to do with Severus?!?” Lucius asked in an exasperated tone. 

“Because we have a serial killer who works with in there. We don't know what they do but know that they have a job in the kitchen there.” 

“And how do you know they work in the kitchen?” 

“Because they know how to wield and use a knife.” Draco responded smacking his face for not coming to that conclusion sooner. 

“Come on let's go back to where you found Severus’ potion bag and see if we can find something more.” Harry said as he starting gathering what he thought he might need. 

4:45 am. 

“And you're positive that this is where you found the potion bag?” Harry looked around at the completely empty meadow.

“Yes it would be. This is the only meadow that he could find leaping toadstool.” Draco answered knowing from experience that this is where Severus would have gone. 

“Okay Draco I want you to do a five feet perimeter around this area and see if you notice anything odd. Lucius walk me step through step what you found, where and what you did.” At the nods of the two men, everyone split and did as they were told. 

“Hey guys! I found something!” Draco yelled from their right about three feet into the woods. Harry and Lucius rushed to over to where they thought Draco to be. “CAREFUL! Harry did you bring that mold kit with you?”

“Of course.” Harry started digging through his pack and pulled out the rubber mixture and the blank frame. “Here. Don't forget to let it sit for at least five minutes before you peel it back.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I do remember learning this right along with your class.” Draco set the frame around what he found and started to slowly and evenly pour the mixture. 

“What is he doing? What did he find? Why won't you tell me?” Lucius asked in a near panic. 

“Calm down father. It's just a shoe print. I'm taking an impression of it so that we can run it through a program that will tell us the brand and people who would own one.” Lucius nodded his head along to Draco's explanation. 

The next five minutes were excruciating for all three men. Finally Draco started to peel the shoe impression up slowly as to not rip it. After he flipped it around they all looked at the treadmarks and Harry exclaimed “I know what type of shoes those are and who wears them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Looks like we have some clues. Do you guys think they will find Severus before it's too late. Or will we be writing a funeral chapter..?   
> As always, we hope you're having a good week and enjoy?   
> Love,   
> K&A


	39. Chapter Thirty Three

5:30 am

Severus POV

Slowly opening his eyes, Severus tried to move his arms and couldn’t. Looking down he saw that he was tied to a chair that sat in the middle of a dingy room. There was one small window that he couldn’t quite see out of from his current position, the wood paneling was peeling off of the walls, the floor looked as if it would give way at any moment, the lighting fixture above him was cracked in several places and there was a single door that lead out of the room. The door itself was old like the rest of the room, but the handle looked fairly new. 

Calming his rage Severus racked his brain trying to figure out how he got here and how he could get the hell out of here. The last thing Severus remembered fully was walking around outside in the moonlight hunting for potion ingredients and rather annoyingly at this point, finding everything he needed. At this point it started to get a bit fuzzy, but Severus remembered hearing noises, footsteps, coming near him and then darkness. Not knowing where he was, how long it had been since he had been taken or even if anyone knew he was gone didn’t worry Severus, but it made him mad. And a mad Severus Snape is not to be trifled with. But until he could figure out who took him and a way out of this he knew he had to stay calm and not do anything to make his captors mad. 

Having had his wand taken away was a slight roadblock, but it didn’t make a potential escape impossible. Escape plans were put on hold by the sound of footsteps and voices outside the door. Severus quickly closed his eyes and dropped his head so they wouldn’t know that he was awake. The first voice he heard was male “You see, I told you he wasn’t awake. We got him pretty good, I don’t think he’ll wake up for a while if he does at all.” 

Followed by an angry sounding female “It doesn’t matter what you think! I thought I heard noises. And if he doesn’t wake up on his own you’ll do it yourself. I want him to feel everything that’s coming to him. That he deserves!” On the way out Severus heard the woman say “Summon James. We’re going to need him soon.” 

A few minutes later Severus head the male say “I can’t get a hold of James. He isn’t at his job, or at the restaurant. and he never gave us another way to contact him!”

“Did you try his floo?” The woman asked more calmly than Severus thought she should.

“I don’t even know his first name. All WE know is that his last name is James!”

Suddenly something smashed on the wall facing Severus, “Well why the fuck didn’t you ask his first name?! You know I had to stay hidden so I couldn’t fucking ask him! That was the only job I gave you!” As she screamed this more things were broken and smashed.

“Damn Libert! Calm down! It’s not like you told me to get his life story. At least I found someone who could do the job.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP JEREMY! WHAT IF THAT TASTELESS PIECE OF SHIT IS AWAKE? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU USED MY NAME? WHAT IF HE FOUND A WAY TO ESCAPE? HUH? YOU EVER THINK OF THAT? Now he knows both our names. I am not going down for this alone.”

“Well he didn't until you started screaming. I'm sure he's awake now. I'll go check.” Severus heard shuffling and quickly went limp and faked sleeping. “Luckily for us he's still asleep.” Jeremy said. 

“Yeah? Well I think it's time to wake him up.” Severus heard another crash, stomping and then his cheek burned. “I know you're awake.” Libert said. 

Severus sat up and adjusted himself as much as possible. “Why exactly am I tied up and who are you?” He did his best to ignore the pain in his cheek and sound bored. 

“Oh you don't know who I am? You don't know anything about me? Then why would you insult my food!?” Libert screamed in his face. 

“Oh, you must be that chef that can't cook for the life of them.” Severus felt another slap to his face, and started working his jaw to relieve the ache. 

“Jeremy go fetch my tools. It's time to teach this twat a lesson.” Severus made sure to keep his breathing even when he saw the tray of miscellaneous knifes and clamps. “No one to save you now.” Libert said as she picked up something that looked like a scalpel. She put it right up against Severus’ cheek, “Say a prayer wise ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! We figured it was time to get in the head of Severus Snape and see how he's feeling about his current situation. For those of you who guessed the chef, congratulations..This chef character is inspired by a teacher A and I had many years ago in junior high, so this was a fun character for us to write. Once again I'll ask, is there hope for Severus or will we be writing a funeral chapter..?   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	40. Chapter Thirty-Four

6:00 AM

“Are you ever going to tell us where you know that damn tread from?” Lucius asked impatiently.

“Give me half a second, I just need to check something and make sure I’m right.” Harry said as he dug through one of the files about the physical evidence found at a different crime scene. “AHA! Found it,” Harry opened the fill and went to the page about the shoe tread analysis. “At a different crime scene they found a shoe tread about 15 feet from the body. They also made a mold and ran an analysis on it. It was found to be a specific make for chefs. I knew that our tread looked familiar. We need to contact Ron now.” Harry said right as the floo went off. They all looked at each other before taking off for the living room.

“Ron! Perfect timing. Wait why are you in my fire?” Harry asked as soon as they saw that it was Ron.

“I think I have something about Severus. That Healer that you told me about, he came to me a little while ago. Turns out someone tried to get a hold of him at his office. He wasn’t supposed to be there so he had his floo closed off.” Ron’s voice slowly got louder in his excitement.

“What does this have to do with Severus? Are you saying he is dead? Who is this healer?” Lucius asked, though it was more of a freakout.

“Calm down Father, everything is fine. Stop thinking something bad has happened!” Draco said pushing Lucius into a chair and then going back to Harry and Ron.

“What does this have to do with Severus? How do we know it wasn’t just a coworker trying to clarify some of his work?” Draco asked wanting answers too but is staying calmer than his father.

“I know because why would a coworker try to floo five times when they could just ask him tomorrow at work?” Ron asked smugly.

“But are we sure it was them Ron? We don’t want to be on a wild goose chase.” 

“Then you’ll love this bit, James went to the restaurant after he came here. He got a note, we have a location this time.” At this all three men jumped up and started gathering their things. “Woahhh, calm down mates. We’ve got a team of Aurors on the way there. You need to STOP” Ron yelled, causing Lucius and Draco to stop but didn’t phase Harry, “and let us do our job. Harry you of everyone needs to stay home, you’re still healing.”

“Look, this may still be the slimy git to you or just another victim, but this man is important to my family and is therefore important to me and I won’t be sidelined. So either give me the address and I can meet you there, or I will get it myself and you know I can and will.” Harry turned on Ron so fast you would think it was Teddy that was taken.

“Fine, but only you. The two blondes stay here or stay behind with our medical team.” Ron caved knowing that it would be easier this way to keep an eye on Harry.

“I can agree to that, but I will be the Healer to take care of my Godfather. I don’t trust anyone else.” Draco demanded.

“Fine. They are at a warehouse in the back of Knockturn Alley. It’s in a lot behind the end of the alley. Don’t go in without me Harry. I mean it.” Ron said, regretting not having Harry floo over but trusting him not to go in alone again.

7:00 AM

“Team A are you good to go?” Ron asked.

“Team A is clear.”

“Team B are you good?”

“Team B is clear.”

“Okay teams on the count of 3 lets go.” Ron looked to Harry and nodded his head, Harry nodded back and adjusted his grip on his wand. “1...2....3! GO GO GO!” Ron yelled. Doors could be heard all around being kicked in.

Harry was the first one into the warehouse. He saw Severus slumped over in a chair. “Check him Ron, make sure he is still breathing.” Harry continued his sweep of the building. He found a door in the back, he rattled the doorknob trying to get it open. As soon as Ron met back up with Harry, nodding the Severus has been taken out, Harry backup and kicked in the door. “FREEZE MOTHERFUCKERS!” Harry yelled before Libert or Jeremy had time to pull their own wands. 

A small group of Aurors bursted into the room and put magic repressing cuffs on the criminals. As Ron and Harry were walking back outside, Ron decided to comment on Harry’s comment, “Really Harry. You just to steal that line from those old muggle cop movies? Why would you do that? Not that it wasn’t cool. Did you see their faces?” Ron and Harry start laughing and reenacting the perps faces. 

“I mean you have to admit, after watching all those movies you’ve wanted to say something like that. Since we can’t on the job, and I technically wasn’t on the job I could get away with it.” 

“It was pretty epic, I will give you that. I’m just glad you waited this time. I don’t think we could afford a repeat of what happened that put you in this situation.” Ron finished saying as Harry whipped around and slapped a hand over Ron’s mouth.

“Will you be quiet please. Draco doesn’t have a clue what happened and I’d like to keep it that way.” Ron just nodded his head, giving Harry a concerned look. “It’s fine just don’t tell him.” Looking back at Draco, Harry could see him mothering Severus while Lucius just sat there with an arm around Severus. “Come on let’s go check on them.”

They walked over to the trio, right as Draco deemed Severus okay apart from a few cuts and bruises. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night, must he give a statement tonight or can I take him home and he’ll come in tomorrow to give a statement.” Lucius asked looking at Ron.

Before Ron could answer Harry answered for him, “Ron can just take the memory tonight, Severus will give a statement tomorrow, and you two are coming home with Draco and I and you aren’t allowed to leave anytime soon.” Harry looked to Ron who just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Ron pulled the memory from Severus and Harry, and then set them free. Draco apparated Harry home, and Lucius apparated Severus home. “Go to bed in the guest room. Don’t plan to leave for the next few days. If you try it I will personally make your life a living hell.” Draco promised and then sent his father and godfather to bed.

“You also need to go to bed. Everything else can wait till tomorrow.” Harry slowly pushed Draco up the stairs to his bedroom. “Remind me why we moved back upstairs again? This sucks.” Harry groaned as he moved up the stairs more.

“I told you that you weren’t ready, it isn’t my fault you don’t listen to me. We shouldn’t have moved everything up here last night.” Draco said through a yawn. “But it’s too late to fix that now, so let’s just go to bed and be happy that Sev is safe...for now.” As they parted ways and said good night, Harry was thankful that he’ll have Teddy back in his arms in two days time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Loves! I know it's been a while since I've posted something. I know K has been posting everything but I swear that I've been helping her! She wanted to make sure that I mentioned that the line Harry yells breaking down the door was a tribute to all old timey cop shows and movies. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Have a great day,  
> Love K & A


	41. Chapter Thirty Five- Easter

The calm of a bright and early Sunday morning was broken by Teddy bounding down the hallway.. “Papa! Wake up! Daddy! Wake up!” Teddy yelled coming into Draco’s room. Since moving back upstairs Draco had moved into the room next to Harry’s. 

Groaning Draco rolled over in his bed and sat up on his elbows “What is it Teddy? It’s 7:45.”

“It’s Easter Daddy! We’re going to find eggs and eat candy!!” 

Laughing Draco ruffled Teddy’s hair, “We’re going to do more than that. There’s going to be games and food and all of our friends and family. It will be a lot of fun trust me.”

Yes it was Easter and that always called for a celebration, but this year was different. The adults had come together and decided to celebrate having Severus back. Him being kidnapped and almost killed had had an impact, both emotionally and physically, on everyone and having this party would hopefully put everyone at ease. But Teddy didn’t know that and he didn’t need to. This was after all supposed to be a fun filled day.

Sticking his head into Harry’s room, Teddy saw him rolling over “Papa, you’re finally awake!”

“How could I not be Bear, you made quite the entrance. Come here and give me a hug.”

Leaving Harry and Teddy to have their time Draco went into the kitchen and called for Kreacher. 

“Kreacher!”

“Yes Master?” 

“Can you get us some waffles with fresh berries and whipped cream this morning? Tea for Harry and myself and milk for Teddy.”

“Yes Master.” With a pop Kreacher was gone.

Walking back upstairs Draco stopped at the foot of Harry’s bed. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

“What are we having Daddy?”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see, but I know you’ll like it.” Draco said with a wink.

A few minutes later Kreacher was back with quite the spread. Fluffy Belgian waffles, fresh fruit and whipped cream. 

Teddy took one look at it and his eyes went wide “Waffles!!” 

Patting Draco on the shoulder Harry said “Nice choice” and sat down in his chair to begin building his waffles. 

For his waffle Harry put blackberries, strawberries and whipped cream on top. Draco put the whipped cream directly on the waffle and blueberries and raspberries on top and Teddy made a whipped cream smile on his waffle and topped that with blueberry eyes and a strawberry smile.

After breakfast Draco cleaned up the dishes while Harry took Teddy upstairs to get him dressed for this party.

When they came back down Teddy was dressed in khaki shorts and a bright blue polo shirt with white converse. “Daddy hurry up and get dressed!” 

“Alright, alright. But your Papa isn’t dressed either.” Draco said with a smirk walking upstairs to his closet. 

“Thanks Draco.” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“Get dressed Papa!” 

“Alright, I’m going Bear.” Harry said walking upstairs.

Draco emerged wearing tight fitting khakis, a baby blue polo and dark brown loafers. Harry walked into the living room minutes later wearing black shorts, a baby pink shirt and white converse. As they walked to the front door Harry was grumbling under his breath about how much he hated his shirt. 

“Oh grow up Harry, I picked it out so you and Teddy would compliment each other and you do so deal with it.”

“Oh sure, because you couldn’t have worn the shirt.”

“It looks better on you and it makes more sense this way. Plus it’s too late to change now because we’re going.”

Huffing Harry knew he had lost and prepared to apparate.

When they got to the park where the party was being held Teddy ran over to Severus and Lucius who were talking to Andromeda and gave them all a hug. 

As Harry and Draco walked over they noticed Severus holding on to Teddy a little tighter than he normally would and it made Harry smile. The bond Severus and Teddy had developed was precious. 

“Hello boys” Lucius greeted with a smile.

“Hello Father” Draco said smirking.

“Lucius” Harry replied with a nod and a smile. 

“Potter, nice shirt” Severus said laughing “You look like an Easter egg.”

Rolling his eyes Harry muttered “It’s all Draco’s fault” under his breath as he walked over to get himself a drink. 

When he reached the table Andromeda was there making herself a plate of food. “I see Severus wasted no time getting back to his normal self.” 

“You’re not kidding. It’s all Draco’s fault I’m even wearing this shirt. He said it ‘complimented’ was Teddy was wearing and would make sense. But I think he’s lost the plot.”

“Well I think you look great.” Andromeda said giving Harry a pat on the shoulder. 

At that moment Teddy came running over “Papa they’re about to start the Easter egg hunt!”

“I know. Are you ready Bear?”

“Yeah! I’m going to get all the eggs!” Teddy said as he went off to join the other kids.

As the egg hunt started Andromeda and Harry made their way back to the others to watch. Harry experienced a very proud dad moment as he watched Teddy interacting with the other children and playing fair, but still getting a good amount of eggs. 

When the egg hunt was over Teddy came running over beaming with happiness. “Look how many eggs I got!” 

Dumping out the basket Teddy sat down on the grass and began opening the eggs. “Papa why don’t I have a little brother or sister? I saw lots of brothers and sisters together looking for eggs?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other dumbstruck for what felt like a lifetime before Harry recovered enough to give an answer. “Well Bear, some people are only children and they don’t have brothers or sisters. I’m that way and so is Daddy. But no matter what we both love you very much.”

“Well I still want a brother or sister.”

“Sounds like it’s time to get him a pet.” Severus said looking at Harry and getting a nod in response. 

When Teddy had finished counting his eggs and the party had drawn to a close, Andromeda said her goodbyes while the others apparated to Grimmauld Place. 

Arriving back home Harry took Teddy upstairs to get him ready for bed while Severus and Lucius sat down and Draco got the four of them a glass of firewhiskey each. 

When Harry finally came back downstairs he grabbed his glass and sat down. 

“I think we should toast” Lucius said holding up his glass “To Severus being safe and back in our lives.”

Clinking their glasses together they fell into a comfortable silence until Lucius spoke up. “You know Harry, it really is a good thing that you had a team with you when you went in. It very easily could’ve ended up the same as the last time for you.”

Harry looked at Lucius with wide eyes hoping Draco hadn’t been paying that close attention. But he had no such luck.

Turning to face him, an angry Draco spoke. “What is he talking about Harry? Tell me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Easter! And if you don't celebrate, happy Sunday!   
> Unlike our other holiday chapters this one has to do with the plot and isn't stuck in dreamland. In terms of Teddy I'm with Severus, I think it's time to get him a pet. What do you guys think Lucius meant about Harry's accident and will Harry tell Draco about it..?   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	42. Chapter Thirty Six

"I’m serious Harry. What is my father talking about? Why won't you tell me?!” Draco questioned for what might as well been the 80th time that week. 

“And I'm serious when I say that you don’t need to worry about it. If I wanted you to know don't you think I would have told you already?” Harry said as he walked away from Draco. 

Teddy having watched the fight between Draco and Harry for the past three days whimpered from his hiding spot. Draco heard the noise and started looking around trying to find Teddy. “Harry?!” 

“No Draco! I'm not going to tell you so leave me alone!” Harry practically screamed in frustration. 

“Oh get off your high horse you pompous ass and help me find our son!” Draco yelled back, still frantically looking for Teddy. 

Harry gave pause, “What are you talking about Draco?” 

“I heard a whimper but I can't find Teddy. So stop fighting me for half a bloody minute and help me you sod.” Harry didn't bother responding and just ran upstairs to check Teddy's room and the room he shared with Draco. Seeing his trunk messed up Harry checked it and saw his cloak missing. 

“Draco! He's hiding under my cloak somewhere! We need to be careful to not trip over him!” Harry yelled as he went down the stairs. Suddenly Harry slipped on the steps and fell. He could feel and hear the crack of one of his ribs. 

“Harry I found him! Get down here!” Not wanting Draco to know what happened, Harry felt his ribs and found that they weren't broken, so he gently got up and went to the kitchen. There he found Draco holding Teddy as he cried. 

“Oh Teddy.” Harry cooed and he gingerly sat down on the kitchen floor. He saw Draco watching him but waved off his questioning glance. Teddy twisted out of Draco's hold and slammed into Harry. Harry made a pained noise but didn't let Draco say anything. “Why were you hiding Bear? Why are you crying my love?” Harry asked rocking Teddy back and forth. 

“Because you and daddy have been fighting!” Teddy wailed clutching on Harry more, causing him to grunt again. “And daddy isn’t going to live here anymore!” This set Teddy off even more.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, “What are you talking about Sweetheart?” Draco asked, rubbing Teddy’s back trying to get him to calm down.

“Yesterday, you said you were going to leave! And Papa didn’t try to stop you!” As Teddy cried, Draco and Harry had an oh moment.

\----- Flashback ------

“Bloody hell Harry! Just tell me why I am your Healer! What happened that day? What type of damage was done?” Draco yelled as he followed Harry around the house trying to get Harry to tell him about that fateful day.

Harry whipped around and startled Draco, “No. What part of that don’t you understand? It is in the past and you don’t need to know or worry about it.” Harry turned back around and continued into the kitchen.

“If you don’t tell me I will just ask Granger and Weasley.” Draco threatened thinking that would work.

“Go ahead, they’ll tell you it is up to me to inform you. Besides I’m not fully sure Hermione even knows what happened.” 

“I’ll ask your superior,” Harry just shook his head, “I’ll ask my superior. Someone will give at some point.” Harry let out a sigh, and turned to look at Draco again.

“There is nothing that you can threaten that will get me to tell you.”

Draco raised an eyebrow in an ‘oh really?’ way. “You really think that?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded his head. “Tell me or I’ll have my superior find someone else to come in and finish taking care of you.” Harry just stared at Draco gobsmacked.

Little known to them, Teddy had been coming down the stairs at that moment to ask to watch a movie with his papa and daddy. When he heard his daddy threaten to leave, he stopped moving, and hid behind the umbrella stand to listen to his parents.

“You wouldn’t dare do that.” Harry said almost sounding scared.

“I would, I’ll even go start packing now.” Draco said and started up the stairs. Teddy watched his daddy walk past him and saw his papa just stare from the bottom of the stairs. When Harry turned around Teddy ran up the stairs and peeked his head into Draco’s room and saw him throwing things in a bag.

Teddy ran and hid in his room, crying so hard that he fell asleep into an unrestful sleep.

\----- End Flashback -----

“Oh Teddy. I’m not leaving, I would never leave you.” Draco said, “your papa and I figured out our problem. I wouldn’t ever leave you without talking to you Teddy.” Draco pulled Teddy from Harry and clutched him to his chest. “Okay?” Draco could feel Teddy nod his head.

Harry looked at Draco, not having realized that Draco was serious about leaving. “Yeah, your daddy and I figured it out. We’re gonna talk about it tomorrow.” Draco nodded his agreement.

Harry grabbed his cracked rib finally, and Draco set Teddy to the floor next to Harry, “What happened to your ribs? This is the third time you’ve showed pain.”

“I may or may not have fallen down the stairs.” Harry said shrugging and then gasping in pain. 

Helping Harry stand up and then picking up Teddy, Draco led them to the living room and set Teddy in a chair, and Harry on the coffee table. “Take off your shirt.” Draco said as he accio’d his healer bag to him. After checking to make sure that is was just a cracked rib and nothing serious, Draco started to wrap it. Leaning in while wrapping the bandage around the back, Draco whispered in Harry’s ear “We will be talking about this tomorrow or I will leave.” Harry couldn’t meet his eyes but nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> It's not looking good for our boys. I don't know if they can get past this. But hopefully for the sake of Teddy something pans out. Even if it's not Severus and Lucius' plan..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A


	43. Chapter Thirty Seven

The next day was full of apprehension for Harry. He had barely looked, let alone spoken to Draco yesterday after what had happened with Teddy. Harry couldn’t put his finger on it, but there had always been something stopping him from telling Draco how he had gotten hurt. Maybe it was his pride or maybe he didn’t want to acknowledge it because he hadn’t completely come to terms with what had happened himself. Either way Harry was not happy about it. But what other choice did he have? He knew Draco was serious about leaving and didn’t want to put Teddy through that. Hell, he didn’t want to put himself through the loss of a friend and at this point coparent. 

Walking slowly down the stairs Harry stopped before he got to the bottom and scanned the room. Noticing that Draco wasn’t awake yet he let out a breath and walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast. After making his tea Harry paused to look out the kitchen window and reflect on the past couple of months. A small smile formed on his lips as he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Draco coming down the stairs. Gathering his breakfast Harry made his way out of the kitchen to sit at the table giving Draco a small nod as they passed. 

After a quiet breakfast Andromeda picked up Teddy, leaving Harry and Draco with nothing to do but talk to each other. While Draco wanted to know what happened to Harry, he was dreading this conversation, so he took his time cleaning up the breakfast dishes and tidying the kitchen. Harry was doing the same with getting ready for the day. 

When Harry felt he could no longer avoid the situation he went downstairs and saw Draco sitting at the table reading the paper and decided to approach him. “Draco, I’m ready to talk about this if you’re ready to hear it.”

Setting down his paper Draco looked up and nodded “Alright. Tell me what happened.”

\----- Flashback -----  
After many months of gathering evidence and responding to calls, Ron and Harry were confident that they were ready to catch the men responsible for a string of violent robberies. After mapping out where the robberies had taken place they had narrowed it down to where they thought the robbers had stored their stolen goods, an abandoned warehouse outside of Knockturn Alley. 

When night fell Ron, Harry and two other Aurors were a few blocks away from the warehouse finalizing their plan. “Okay this is what we do. I want each of us to take a side of the building, you two take the front and Ron and I will take the back. Don’t engage by yourself if you can help it. Let’s go.”

As Ron and Harry rounded the back of the building, Harry went for the door and Ron kept watch. Scanning around the inside of the door Harry quietly opened it and went inside, shutting it behind him. The size of the warehouse made it difficult to properly see what was in there and where it was. But as Harry started exploring he heard a noise come from outside. 

Turning around to head outside and help Ron, Harry was hit from behind. “Ahhhh!” Recovering quickly Harry whipped around to face his assailant. “Put your wand down now and your hands up!”

“Ha! You want to bring me in you’ll have to work for it!”

“I said put your wand down and your hands up! NOW!”

“Alright. You win.”

As Harry moved to cuff him he heard the word “Sectumsempra!” Shouted in his direction from both sides of the shadows. 

The pain hit harry as he went down and tried to cover the gashes in his sides. The world quickly started to go black and the last thing Harry heard was Ron’s voice yelling at the other Aurors and the sound of footsteps. Then darkness.

\----- End Flashback -----

After hearing Harry’s story Draco needed a moment to gather his thoughts before he could say anything.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Severus and Lucius were sitting down to lunch. “What is it Severus? You’ve been moodier than normal lately.” 

“You know what it is Lucius. You had no right to bring up Potter’s injury. You knew that he hadn’t told Draco yet and probably never would. And based off of the letters you’ve gotten from Draco this week it’s practically torn them apart!” 

“Everyone fights Sev. If anything it will bring them closer together, you’ll see.”

“Oh please. That’s just bloody ignorant.”

“What do you me-”

Before Lucius could finish his sentence Severus was gone. And he had every intention of staying away. 

After what seemed like hours, even though it had been 10 minutes, Draco finally had something to say to Harry. “I really had no idea what you had been through and how bad it had been. I’m sorry Harry.”

“I feel stupid for letting that happen to me honestly. But I guess I’m glad that I told you.”

“Me too. Now we can move on to-”

At the moment the floo went off “Draco! You’re needed at St. Mungo’s now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Sunday! Well, Harry finally told Draco and it was a doozy. One the other hand I don't know what's going on with Severus and Lucius, but it could have a significant impact on the future of Harry and Draco's relationship...  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	44. Chapter Thirty Eight

Draco didn’t even pause to grab anything, he just took off towards the floo. “Draco! What is going on?” Harry asked as he tried to keep up with Draco.

“I don’t know but you need to stay here with Teddy. I’ll floo as soon as I can.” And with that Draco was gone. Harry sat down in the nearest chair, waiting...for anything. An hour passed and Teddy made his way downstairs. 

Rubbing his eyes, Teddy asked “Where is daddy?” through a big yawn. “I heard yelling and then nothing. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah Teddy, everything is fine. Daddy just had to go into work for an emergency. I’m sure he’ll be home soon.” Harry said as he pulled Teddy into his lap, and expanded the chair to fit them a little better. 

As the night went on and no word came from Draco, Harry did his best to distract Teddy and himself from thinking about what could be preventing him from contacting Harry. Teddy finally passed out, and Harry took the opportunity to floo Hermione.

“Hello, oh Harry! How nice to see you. How are you?” Hermione asked as soon as she saw Harry.

“I’m fine ‘Mione, but I need you to do something for me.” Harry waited for Hermione to nod her consent, “I need you to go to St. Mungo’s and just make sure Draco is okay. He got called in abruptly almost five hours ago and I haven’t heard anything from him yet. He said he’d let me know what is going on but I’m worried, and since you sometimes work with the Healers and nurses I thought maybe you could pull a few strings and find out for me.” Harry rambled on.

“Harry...Harry...HARRY! Shut up for a minute! Yes I can ask, I will floo you as soon as I know anything.” Hermione told him. After calming Harry down Hermione left him to wait, once again, for any information. An hour passed when finally his floo came to life. 

“Harry, mate. You need to get to the Ministry now!” Ron said as Harry came into view.

“What? Why? Where is Hermione?”

 

“She is at the Ministry with Draco and Lucius, you got to get over there mate. Before all hell breaks loose.” Ron’s face told Harry he wasn’t kidding.

“I can’t just leave Teddy and from your face I shouldn’t be taking him with me.” Ron shooed Harry away from the fire place and walked through.

“Uncle Ron!” Teddy came tearing through the room and jumped into Ron’s open arms. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to hang out with you while your Papa goes and helps Aunt ‘Mione with some work. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” 

Teddy nodded his head and then turned back to Harry, “You’ll come home with Daddy, right Papa?” 

Kissing the top of Teddy’s head, “I will, Bear. I promise. I love you.” Harry collected what he needed and went to the floo.

“I love you too Papa.” Harry stepped into the floo and left for the Ministry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Harry got out of one of the Ministry floos he could hear a big ruckus. Following the noise he found a group outside of the child services department. Looking around to see what was going on, Harry saw a flash of long blonde hair, “LUCIUS!” Harry yelled and caused the other man to whip around and see who was calling his name.

As soon as Lucius saw Harry, he beelined straight for him. “Oh thank Merlin you are here. I was about to leave to get you. You need to calm Draco and Ms. Granger down, and maybe talk some sense into the people here, especially Fudge.”

Harry was trying to take it in what Lucius said as he was dragged to the front of the crowd. “What are you-” Harry stopped mid-sentence as soon as he saw Draco and Hermione.

“What do you mean I can’t have her?” Draco screamed in a Ministry workers face.

“He’s in their will for god's sake!” Hermione said right after Draco.

“We just can’t give her to a death eater.” The Ministry worker sneered in their faces. “Besides, I doubt he, of all people, was really who they meant.”

Lucius ran forward and grabbed Draco before he could jump on the smug worker. Stepping forward Harry had seen enough. “What is going on here? What is the meaning of all this?” As soon as Harry opened his mouth, everyone got quiet, and the Ministry worker paled. 

“Mister Potter, this is just a misunderstanding and we are trying to clear it up, but Mr. Malfoy,” She said his name in disgust, “doesn’t want to leave and let it be taken care of.”

“Taken care of! Taken care of! You are trying to take her from me! I was in their bloody will! How does giving her to someone who isn’t in the will taking care of it?!?” Draco yelled trying to break free of his father's grip to maim the woman. 

“Draco!” Harry said getting his attention, “calm down and tell me what is going on.” 

Taking some deep breaths, Draco turned and faced Harry, “Two months before I was assigned to you, I had a family come through my ER one night. They had been in muggle London visiting the wife's family. It was raining and it had been awhile since either adults had driven.” Draco paused and took several deep breaths. “They got into a really bad car accident. We had to take both parents into emergency surgery to fix internal bleeding, it was so bad Harry that magic alone couldn’t fix it. While they were in surgery I was tending to the children. They had a son about Teddy’s age. He had a broken wrist and a concussion. We fixed him and gave him a sleepless draught so he wouldn’t feel the pain of the Skele-Gro. Their youngest was a little girl maybe four months, but probably only three.” Harry watched as the tears went down Draco’s cheek as he stared off into the unseeing distance. “She wasn’t in good shape Harry. Some Healers had already restarted her heart once. We watched her in ICU for the month period while the parent’s were recovering. I became very close with the family, since I was their assigned Healer. We were close friends by the time they were healthy enough to leave, the whole hospital knew that. That floo I got last night was about them. Someone invaded their home, they were all killed. All of them, except for the daughter.” Harry gave in, and pulled Draco to his chest. Harry held Draco while he cried for his lost friends and all the pain he felt. 

Softly, Harry had to ask, “But what caused this to happen Draco?” Harry knew it had to be a big thing for Draco AND Hermione to ban together and fight the Ministry.

“That’s just it,” Draco said pulling away from Harry and wiping his eyes, “because I was a friend of the family, they had put me in their will. I kept in touch with them, even while I was taking care of you. They named me as the person to take their children should something happen to them. I was there when the will was read so it is valid for me to take Olivia, but this woman” Draco gestured to the worker, “won’t let me and when Hermione found out she joined me in my fight.”

Harry rubbed Draco’s back once more and stepped in front of him. Looking at the worker, Harry said loud enough that the group still surrounding them could hear, “I want to talk to Fudge. Now, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> We're back! (And yes, I did say that in my best Jeremy Clarkson voice).  
> I did say that it would be worth the wait and there's definitely no shortage of drama here. What do you guys think is going to happen?  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	45. Chapter Thirty Nine

Harry and his entourage waited patiently for Fudge and talked quietly amongst themselves. It took less than ten minutes for Fudge and Madame Bones to arrive. “What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?” Fudge asked with a sickening sweet smile.

Harry turned and looked Fudge up and down, “Minister, I would like to know why, what is your name ma’am?” Harry asked to Ministry worker who Draco was fighting.

“My name is Tina Boufau.” 

Nodding his head, Harry continued, “I would like to know why Ms. Boufau is denying Mr. Malfoy his right to, Olivia?” Harry looked back to Draco for confirmation on the name. Draco nodded and Harry turned back to Fudge, “Yes, Olivia, when he’s been asked, by the parents, to be her guardian?”

Swallowing and smiling big, “Well you see Mr. Potter, because of how young the child is, Mr. Malfoy would have to blood adopt her, and because of his past and his...heritage we, as a Ministry, feel that he is unsuited to have or blood adopt a child.” 

Harry crossed his arms and leveled the glare he uses in interrogation at Fudge, Hermione seeing this follows suit and also glares at Fudge, “So what you are telling me, is that because of some mark that both Lord and Heir Malfoy have, Heir Malfoy cannot blood adopt a child, who mind you, was told to be put in his care? Nevermind the fact, that Heir Malfoy is ALSO a Healer, and has been taking care of me, and my son, for several months, but he can’t have this child?”

Fudge just stared at Harry, not saying a thing and looking around as if trying to find a way to escape the situation. “Well...you see-”

“NO! You see here! You will give Draco Olivia, you will allow him to blood adopt her, and you will clear off both Lord and Heir Malfoy’s’ name.” Harry stood up straight and demanded.

“No see here Mr. Potter, I don’t know who you think you are-” Fudge tried again just to be interrupted for a second time.

“I,” Harry started going toe to toe with Fudge, “am the man who can bring you down so fast you won’t know what hit you. I am the SAVIOR of the wizarding world, and I am who people turn to when things go bad. If you do not do what I am asking of you, politely mind you, I will take this to the Daily Prophet, and to Skeeter. I. Will. Crush. You. Into. The. Ground.” Harry whispered the last bit into Fudges ear.

“We can do all of that Harry,” Madam Bones stepped in, “on the condition that you also blood adopt Olivia.”

“Thank you Amelia. However, whether or not I blood adopt Olivia is, and will be up to Draco.” Harry said and turned to look at Draco. “What do you think?”

Draco looked at Harry, he really looked at Harry and whatever he saw in Harry’s face gave him his answer. “Yes, I want you to blood adopt Olivia with me.” 

Nodding his head, “Okay, let me get Severus here to either bring or make the potion and we will blood adopt her today.”

“We have people that-” Fudge was, again, cut off.

“While that may be case, I do not trust anyone but Severus for something of this degree. So you will let him be the one to do this. Now may I please borrow an owl to send him a message?” Fudge nodded and led Harry’s group to the owlry. Harry wrote his note, and sent it off. “Now, I need someone to get Ironclaw here please, we’ll need him to do the inheritance tests and I need him for personal banking matters.”

Fudge nodded, led Harry and his group to an empty meeting room, and he and Madam Bones left to do as was asked. The group sat in a comfortable somewhat silence, Lucius and Hermione quietly discussed politics and changes in the government, and Draco and Harry discussed how they were going to do Olivia’s room, and how they were going to tell Teddy.

“Well at least Teddy will get what he wants.” Draco commented. At Harry’s confused look, Draco explained, “Remember during the Easter party where Teddy said he wanted a sibling? Now he’s getting one.”

“Oh yeah, I do remember that.” Harry chuckled a little. Just then Severus, Ironclaw, Madam Bones, and a Healer carrying Olivia walked into the room. 

“Let’s get my newest grandchild adopted.” Severus said coming to a stop behind Lucius chair, but not touching Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Sunday! So it looks like Teddy is getting what he wanted after all. But I don't think anyone thought that this would be the way they had another child. How do you guys think they will adjust to life as a family of four and will Severus and Lucius ever recover from their fight?  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	46. Chapter Forty

Draco was up and next to the Healer the minute he saw Olivia. Right as Olivia was getting fussy, the Healer passed her off to Draco and she calmed down immediately. Harry let Draco coo over Olivia and get used to holding her before he made his way over. “Harry, I would like you to meet Olivia. Isn’t she just beautiful?” Draco asked staring at the girl lovingly.

“She is, but you do remember that because of how young she is, doing a blood adoption will change the way she looks?” Harry asked gently, putting his arm around Draco, and running the back of his finger down Olivia’s face.

“Yes I remember, but I don’t think it will be much. She already has light hair.” Draco said. A cough in the room from Severus reminds them that they aren’t alone and they move to their seats. 

“Let us do the first inheritance test. I need three drops of her blood.” Ironclaw stated holding out a small silver pestle. 

After the adoption, everyone was cooing over Olivia and how she looked. Hermione asked how they were planning on doing Olivia’s room, and Draco answered, “we want something girly with comfortable and homey touches. After some deliberation, we went with the following; pink walls and plush white carpet. The crib a light grey with pink and white bedding. Above the bed is a crown that has sheer curtains hanging from it covering the sides of the crib, with fairy lights woven in the curtains to give it a glow. On the walls to the left and right are white picture frames. Some will have pictures of just Olivia, and the rest will be full of her with various friends and family. Next to the crib will be a white rocking chair with Olivia’s named painted on it in gold. Below one set of pictures will be a white dresser, next to that a basket with a collection of stuffed animals. One to represent each of the Hogwarts houses and a few of Teddy’s favorite animals. In the center of the room a white table with four chairs that have pink cushions. Above that table a gorgeous crystal chandelier that lit the room perfectly.” 

“Wow, I can’t wait to see it.” Hermione said with a smile.

“It’s the perfect compliment to Teddy’s room, we just finished the renovations.”

“What did you guys do to it?”

“Well” Draco started “Teddy wanted everything in his favorite color, blue, so we did navy blue walls with light wood floors and a Union Jack rug. For the bed we did a white bed with light blue and dark blue bedding and a mix of different pillows. On the wall above his bed is his name painted in silver. On the walls to the left and right of the bed are family photos, from Disney, various holidays, and there are some empty frames to be filled with pictures of him and us with Olivia. He has a white bedside table with a clock and a lamp. Next to his bed is a red beanbag chair. There is a white dresser, like Olivia has and a big bookshelf. And of course an overflowing toybox.”

“That’s great. I’m sure he loves it.” Hermione said.

Smiling, Harry said “Oh he’s obsessed. I’ve never seen him so excited about furniture before.”

“How do you think he’s going to react to Olivia?” 

Taking a minute Harry answered “I think he’s going to be extremely excited. Back around Easter he was asking for a little brother or sister.”

“I think he’s going to be a great big brother” Draco said cutting in “He’s a very loving little boy and he’s going to be over the moon when we bring Olivia home.”

Walking over Severus stopped next to Harry’s chair “ So, can I hold my granddaughter now?”

“Of course you can. Be careful with her.”

“Of course.” Picking Olivia up Severus looked in her eyes and immediately started to tear up “Welcome to our crazy family Olivia. You’ll love it.”

Everyone in the vicinity of Severus and Olivia got misty eyed. It wasn’t very often Severus Snape got emotional, especially not in front of other people. Even though they weren’t speaking, Lucius couldn’t pass up this opportunity and snapped a couple of photos, muggle and magical, of the two. 

“Father, would you like to hold Olivia before we go back to the house?”

“Of course I would.” Picking her up from Severus, without making eye contact, Lucius kissed Olivia on the forehead and smiled. “She’s beautiful boys, absolutely beautiful. Welcome to the family little one, we love you.”

Harry took a couple of pictures of Lucius with Olivia and made a mental note to send a copy to Narcissa. She was going to love Olivia. 

Passing Olivia back to Harry, Lucius asked when they were going to have the welcome party.

“Well” Harry began “Teddy’s birthday party was supposed to be yesterday, but because this happened we move it to be on Sunday, so we were thinking about combining the two so we can celebrate both of our children on the same day. And Teddy’s been asking for a little brother or sister, so I’m hoping he doesn’t mind too much.”

“So I’ll see you boys on Sunday then.”

“See you then Father. You’re going to be there too?” Draco asked looking at Severus.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Severus replied with a smile. 

Nodding, Draco and Harry gathered their things and prepared to bring Olivia home to meet Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Wednesday! So Olivia is finally here and of course she turned everyone to mush. What do you guys think will happen when Teddy meets Olivia and is there anything that will make Severus and Lucius make up with each other or will this be the end for their friendship?  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	47. Mother's Day Chapter

Harry laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. He could hear Draco talking to Olivia as she was baby talking. Harry knew from experience that by the end of the hour, Teddy will be lying next to him asking for stories about Tonks, and Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to handle it this year. Harry decided that this year they would go put flowers on Lily’s, Tonks, and Olivia’s mother’s grave. 

Harry hadn’t ever put flowers on his mom's grave, at least not in person, since that one Christmas. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to protect his son and himself at the same time. Right as all the what if’s started to swarm his head, Harry felt Teddy climbing into his bed. “Hey Bear,’ Harry whispered, “how are you doing?”

Teddy sniffled a couple of times, “It’s hard to ‘member her.” Harry pulled Teddy closer to him as Teddy started to full out sob. Harry had silent tears running down his face. He hurt from the loss of his mother, the loss of Tonks, for the pain he knew Teddy was feeling, and for the fact that he couldn’t stop that pain.

That was how Draco found them half an hour later after putting Olivia down for her morning neck. He knew that, as a family, they were going to several graves that afternoon and wanted to check on Harry and Teddy. He was at a loss on how to help, he didn’t know the pain they were feeling. In fact, just that morning he had sent his own mom a pearl and topaz earring, necklace, and bracelet set with some chocolates and wine.

Still unsure what to do, Draco followed his gut and walked slowly up to the bed on Teddy’s side. Then he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around both Teddy and Harry. Teddy, squished between his daddy and papa, slowly started to calm down his crying and fell asleep. Draco kept rubbing Harry’s back because his tears hadn’t stopped. “How am I supposed to do this every year? I couldn’t even make it five years in a row with Teddy not crying the way he just did! He never cried that hard before! How am I going to make it 13 more years?!” Harry whispered desperately looking at Draco as if he might have all the answers.

Draco started to rub soothing circles on Harry’s back and shook his head. “I don’t know Harry, but heres what I do know. You are a great father, you take care of Teddy and do you best to mention Remus and Tonks whenever you have a story that goes with what is going on in Teddy’s life. You made sure that Andromeda was part of Teddy’s life, so that he would always have that connection to his mom. You are honoring his mom by taking her flowers and letting Teddy talk to her today. You will always have me to help you when things get tough like this. You aren’t alone.” Draco finished as he wiped the few tears that fell down Harry’s cheek off.

Harry turned his head and nuzzled Draco’s hand, “Thank you Dray. For everything you have done. I couldn’t have done this past year without you.” Draco rubbed his thumb across Harry’s cheek and bottom lip before he pulled his hand away. 

“Let’s let Teddy sleep for a half hour. We’ll get him up when I get Olivia up. Until then, let’s get food into you, make a plate for Teddy, and find what Kreacher left us to make Andromeda dinner.” Draco said as he slowly moved off the bed, making sure Teddy was comfortable. Harry nodded his head, and got up following Draco down to the kitchen. After making some pancakes for Harry and setting a plate aside for Teddy, the boys look in the fridge and saw that Kreacher left them a ham, some twice baked potatoes, mixed vegetables, and a chocolate mousse cake for dessert, they agreed they would have to thank Kreacher the following day for all he did.

After the half hour passed, Draco got Olivia awake and ready to go, while Harry got Teddy up and ready to go. After everyone was dressed and ready to go, Harry handed out the flowers. He gave Draco a bouquet of pink roses and white daisies, he handed Teddy a bouquet of tiger lilies, yellow roses, baby’s breath, and purple carnations, and the bouquet he held himself was a variety of white, pink, yellow, and purple lilies mixed with white roses. Taking a deep breath, Harry picked Teddy up and wrapped his arm around the arm Draco had extended out. Draco apparated them first to the grave site on the outskirts of the Brighstone Forest closest to the water. Here they laid down Olivia’s bouquet and said a small prayer for her family. Next, Draco apparated them to Godric’s Hollow where both Harry’s and Teddy’s parents were buried. Harry set down Teddy and watched him walk over to the grave that said Nymphadora ‘Tonks’ Lupin.

Draco and Harry watched as Teddy sat down on the ground after Harry dried a spot for him, and then place the bouquet in front of the headstone. They listened as Teddy told his parents all about living with his papa, daddy, and his baby sister. They listened as he talked about everything under the sun, and when Teddy started to sob again, Harry handed Draco his bouquet and went to Teddy wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Once Teddy stopped crying, he said goodbye to his parents, told them he loved them and that he’d be back more often. Harry silently agreed that Teddy would be back more often and made a promise to both Tonks and Remus. Hand in hand, Harry and Teddy walked to Draco, took the bouquet when Draco offered it, and walked the few steps over to Lily’s headstone. Harry didn’t say anything out loud because he knew if he did he would cry like Teddy did but he needed to be strong for Teddy. Silently, Harry sent his love to both his parents as he laid the flowers on Lily’s grave, and touched her headstone on the way back up. Together the three of them said a prayer out loud for not just the ones they visited but for everyone in that Memorial site.

After they apparated back home, Harry and Draco threw the food into the oven to heat up, and raced around trying to get the kids, the house, and themselves presentable. When the clock struck 6, they had just pulled the food out of the oven placed it on the table, and where at the door to greet Andromeda when she apparated on their door step.

“Hello Andromeda.” Harry said as he kissed her cheek and took her jacket from her. 

“Hello Aunt Andy.” Draco said as he kissed he cheek and handed her Olivia for a couple of minutes.

Teddy waited patiently for his turn. As soon as his grandma had handed back Olivia, he pounced on her and gave her a big hug. “Hi Grandma.” Teddy kissed her cheek as soon as she picked him up. Teddy caught her up on everything as they walked towards the dining room. 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Every yelled as soon as they made it to the dining room. Andromeda could see the hot cooked meal, and several small gifts set next to her normal spot at the table.

“Thank you boys.” Andromeda said as she kissed each boy in turn on their cheeks and tickled her grandchildren a little. Dinner went smoothly and Andromeda was pleased with the simple but thoughtful gifts her family had gotten her. She wished them a good night when she left for the night. Harry and Draco put the children to bed, Olivia with a warm bottle of milk, and Teddy with stories about his parents. Together they settled into the parlor with a tumbler of firewhiskey each.

“You were amazing today Harry, and I don’t think you could have done it any better.” Draco pulled Harry into his side, and just held him as tight as he could. Harry sighed and nodded his head, bringing his legs up under him, getting comfortable and fell asleep on Draco’s shoulder. Draco let him sleep until he was ready for bed. Then he carried Harry upstairs, after casting a feather light spell, and put him to bed, magically changing Harry’s clothes for sleep clothes, and then kissed Harry on his forehead as he walked away. Harry heard Draco mumble something when he kissed Harry’s forehead but Harry couldn’t make it out. After one last look back, Draco closed Harry’s door and put himself to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Mother's Day! Sorry for the late upload, but myself and A were spending some quality time with our lovely mothers. We really wanted this chapter to be all about family and of course give grandma Andromeda some love, she definitely deserves it. Harry and Draco really are the best parents.   
> As always we hope you had a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,   
> K&A  
> Rose meaning:
> 
> Pink Rose  
> Words like admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness are just a few ways to describe the meaning behind the pink rose. A pink rose can also convey happiness, gracefulness and admiration
> 
> Yellow Rose  
> Bright, cheerful and joyful are what come to mind when thinking of a yellow rose. Yellow roses create warm feelings and provide happiness. Giving yellow roses can tell someone the joy they bring you and the friendship you share.
> 
> White Rose  
> White roses, the purist of colors, represent innocence, purity and charm. White roses are traditionally used in weddings and can represent new beginnings. We believe that white roses can also express remembrance and innocence.


	48. Chapter Forty One

Teddy jumped off Ron’s lap the moment he heard the floo go off. Running towards the living room, Teddy stopped with enough space for Harry and Draco to come through. “PAPA!” Teddy yelled as he flung himself at Harry’s legs. 

“Hey Bear. How are you doing?” Harry asked picking Teddy up and walking away from the floo. Harry passed Ron in the door entrance right when Hermione flooed into the living room.

Looking between Harry and Hermione, Teddy looked to Harry, “Where is daddy? Why is Aunt Mione here?” Starting to worry, Teddy tried to wiggle his way out of Harry’s arm to run back to the floo. Harry just tightened his hold on Teddy, and continued walking upstairs and into Teddy’s room. “Papa? What’s going on?” Teddy was now scared, and close to tears.

Wiping the tears off Teddy’s cheek, Harry sat down on Teddy’s bed and situated Teddy in his lap. Rubbing Teddy’s back, “Some changes are being made to our family. It could be bad or it could be good, and it’s up to Papa and I to make sure that it is as good as we can make it. Now this change has an impact on you. We expect you to be well behaved, and act like a grown up.” Before Harry could say any more, Teddy bursted out into tears. Harry was taken by such surprised that it took a minute for him to respond. “Teddy! Bear, why are you crying?” 

“Y-y-y-you’re g-g-getting r-r-rid o-of m-m-me! W-w-what d-d-did I-I-I d-d-do?! I-I-I’m s-s-sorry! I c-c-can f-f-fix i-i-it I p-p-promise!” Teddy stuck his face and clung onto Harry’s neck, refusing to let go.

“No no no no! Bear that isn’t what I meant! We love you too much to ever get rid of you.” Harry said pulling Teddy tighter and closer to his body, rocking them both back and forth. “Draco! Draco you need to get in here now!” Teddy was starting to hyperventilate, “Shhhh. Come on Bear, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths with me.” Harry started taking deep breaths, and felt Teddy follow his lead. 

Finally, Harry could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs. Draco bursted into the room, wand out and scanning the area looking for the danger. When his eyes landed on the still sobbing Teddy, and the slightly panicked Harry, he sped walked to the bed, sat down and wrapped his only free arm around Harry and Teddy. Looking at Harry, they had a silent conversation and Draco also started comforting Teddy.

After a good 14.268 minutes, Teddy was finally calmed down. That was when a soft cooing noise caught his attention. Peeking around Harry’s neck, Teddy noticed the pink bundle in Draco’s other arm. “Whatsthatthingyou’reholdingdaddy?” Teddy’s question was muffled by Harry’s neck. 

Laughing because he knew what Teddy meant, Draco asked “What was that sweetheart? I couldn’t quite understand that.”

“What’s that thing you’re holding daddy?” Teddy asked clearly this time, moving his head away from Harry’s neck to get a better look at what Draco was holding.

Looking to Harry, Draco smiled a little and adjusted the bundle. “This Teddy,” Draco said helping Olivia sit up on his lap, “is your new baby sister.” Right as Draco said that, Olivia looked at Teddy, smiled and started gurgling happily at him.

“What!’ Teddy yelled looking between Harry and Draco, “You guys actually got me a baby sister?! This is so cool! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Teddy said as he flung himself first at Harry and then at Draco. Getting comfortable between Draco and Harry, Teddy asked “Can I hold her? What’s her name?”

“Her name is Olivia, and if Papa says it's okay then you can hold her. We were also hoping you would be willing to move your birthday party to Sunday, and share it with Olivia as a welcome to the family party for her?” Teddy vigorously nodded his head and then turned to look at Harry. 

Harry nodded his head and moved a pillow behind Teddy for more support, and then placed a smaller pillow in his lap. Draco handed Olivia off to Teddy, and showed Teddy how to place his hands to support Olivia sitting up. Olivia took her hands and started patting Teddy’s cheeks, still gurgling happily. “I think she likes me!” Teddy said, he pulled her close and hugged her, whisper-sung in her ear “I will always love you.”

Cooing could be hear from baby, the parents, and the doorway. Harry and Draco looked up to see the doorway full of family, and flashing cameras, both muggle and magical. Surprise was showing on both Harry’s and Draco’s faces. “I thought you all went home? Father? Uncle?”

Severus scoffed, “And miss out on seeing Teddy with his new sister for the first time. Dream on Dragon.” 

“We just thought not telling you would make it easier to get cameras into the house.” Lucius explained as if it made perfect sense. “Now we will ALL take our leave. Ladies first.” Lucius said bowing a little to let Hermione and Ron out. Severus and Lucius both walked into the room and kissed their grandchildren, Draco and Harry’s cheek as they left. Harry was left gobsmacked at the fact that he got a kiss from both men. Looking down at his children, Harry knew change was coming, and he was okay with that. As long as he had Draco by his side to help, he knew they would be fine. That thought surprised Harry so much that he picked up Olivia while Draco grabbed Teddy, and they all went downstairs to start on dinner, Harry pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind to be dealt with a different night...or year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Wednesday! And so Teddy and Olivia finally meet. Not without a little drama of course, but how sweet is Teddy? He's going to be a great big brother, and who knew he liked Whitney Houston ;).  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	49. Chapter Forty Two part one

As the sun rose Sunday morning the quiet was Grimmauld Place was shattered by the sound of Teddy. “Today is my birthday party!!!!” And jumping on his bed.

Down the hall Harry rolled over in bed with a small smile at his son’s excitement and closed his eyes hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. 

In the next room Draco, who was also hoping for more sleep was awakened by Olivia. Walking over to the bassinet Draco looked down at Olivia and picked her up, her crying ceasing almost instantly. “Oh that’s a good girl Olivia, yes.” Kissing her head Draco threw on his dressing gown and walked down to the kitchen.

“Kreacher!” 

A moment later kreacher appeared with a pop. “Yes Master?”

“Good morning Kreacher. Before breakfast I wanted you to meet the newest addition to our family. This is Olivia Nycole Potter-Malfoy.”

“I take care of Princess Liv.”

“That’s precious Kreacher. Now for breakfast, I’d like a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea and for Olivia some Cheerios, bananas, and strawberries.”

Nodding, Kreacher disappeared.

While waiting for Kreacher to return Draco heard voices coming down the stairs and smiled.

“Good morning Daddy. Good morning Olivia”

“Good morning Teddy.”

“How’s our little Olivia this morning?” Harry said kissing Olivia on the head.

“She’s fine, crying a little but nothing too bad.”

In that moment Kreacher came back in with breakfast for Draco and Olivia, while Harry and Teddy began to make theirs in the kitchen. 

After a nice breakfast Teddy and Harry walked upstairs to get ready for the day and Lucius came through the floo. 

“Hello Father.”

“Hi Dragon, how’s my granddaughter this morning?”

“She’s great. Here to get Teddy?”

“I am. It’ll be nice to spend some one on one time with him.”

“Nonno!”

Bending down, Lucius caught Teddy in a big hug. “Hi Teddy. Are you excited for today?”

“Yeah!”

“Well let’s go then! See you later boys.”

15 minutes later Severus came through their floo. “Hello boys.”

“Hi Uncle Severus, thanks for coming, we need to decorate but can’t do that without someone keeping an eye on Olivia.”

“Draco, I’ll watch her first, you and Severus can start.” Harry said sitting down with Olivia.

45 minutes later the house was decorated. There was a ‘Happy Birthday Teddy’ banner with balloons and streamers in a Disney theme on one side of the living room and a pink and silver ‘Welcome Home Olivia’ banner on the other side. Looking around Harry was happy with what they had done. They had managed to mix the two while still giving each child their own special area. 

As Draco started setting up the table for the buffet he looked at Severus “Uncle Sev is everything alright with you and my father?”

Taking a minute to think about it Severus finally answered “I don’t know Draco, really.”

“I thought so. Neither one of you acknowledge the other when you see each other. Do you think you’ll be able to work it out?”

Shrugging Severus looked at Draco with sad eyes and walked into the kitchen to help Harry with cups and plates. He hadn’t spoken to Lucius in a while and it made him sad the he and his good friend weren’t speaking. But what was he supposed to do? Lucius hadn’t apologized and Severus thought he had crossed a line. If anything Severus Snape was strong in his convictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! I want to ask honestly, if you guys are still enjoying this story. A and I are so grateful for almost 11,000 reads and we wanted to make sure you're still liking it and how it's progressing. So let us know.   
> But back to this chapter, it's almost time for the party. How do you think it will go and what presents do you think the kids will get?   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	50. Chapter Forty Two part two

Several Hours Later…

“Hi thank you for coming.” Harry said as he hugged what felt like the 500th person that evening. Leaning over towards to Draco, Harry whispered “Just how many people are here? And how many are coming?” 

Draco just laughed at Harry and responded just as quietly, “It’s mainly all the Weasley’s, you know how they repopulate like bunnies.” Harry couldn’t hold back the snort and had to cough into his hand to cover it up. 

“Draco, I see you are still able to make my nephew laugh at inopportune times.” Andromeda said from behind the laughing boys, causing them to jump. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching the children Aunt Andy?” Draco asked. He looked around and couldn’t see his child. “Where are the children? I can’t see them?” Draco was about to start freaking out when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pointed off towards the side. Draco moved his gaze in the direction that Harry was pointing and noticed that Severus had Olivia and Lucius had Teddy. Draco let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Clutching his chest, Draco figured he should probably see one of his Healer friends about how often he unconsciously held his breath. Draco turned back to greeting the rest of the people who had come to celebrate their family.

“Are you ever going to talk to me?” Lucius finally got the balls to ask Severus as he did his best to distract Teddy.

Taking a deep breath Severus looked at Lucius, “If we have to talk about this, I don’t want to do it here. It’s not appropriate.”

“Not appropriate?!” Lucius whisper yelled, “I didn’t even do anything wrong! What could we possibly discuss that makes this setting inappropriate?”

“In my eyes it wasn’t right Lucius! I don’t want to argue in front of the children and especially not in front of the boys! We can talk about this at your place or mine. But not here.”

“Fine! Have it your way!”Olivia started to fuss a little, so Severus turned away from Lucius.

Draco hear Olivia and turned around in time to see Severus turn away from his father with what looked like a very cold shoulder. Draco was chewing on his lip when Harry saw Draco’s face, he followed his line of sight and saw the scene before them. Gently touching Draco’s hand, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, “It’ll be fine. They’ll work it out, they always seem to. You said so yourself.” Harry gave Draco a squeeze right as the twins walked up behind them.

“When did you two-” Fred started, causing Draco and Harry to jump disconnecting them.

“Start being all-” George continued looking between his brother and his brothers healer.

“Touchy feely.” The twins finished together leering at the boys.

“We’re not touchy feely!” Draco yelled glaring at the twins.

“Yeah alright-” George started.

“And we’re not children at heart” Fred finished with a smile on his face.

Draco stalked away towards his father and Teddy. “Sweetheart, do you want to open your presents now, then we can have cake.”

“Yeah Daddy!”

“Perfect, go get your Papa and we can start.”

Running to Harry, Teddy could barely contain his excitement. “PAPA! Daddy said if I came and got you I could open my presents. Can I open my presents now?!”

“Yes, you can open your presents” Harry said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! The twins are a perceptive pair aren't they. Or are they ;). And of course Severus and Lucius almost ruined the party. However, it's almost time to open presents. What do you guys think Teddy and Olivia will get?  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	51. Chapter Forty Two part three

Sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room Teddy was surrounded by presents and his eyes were wide with excitement. 

The first gift was a matching knit sweater and hippo for Teddy, and a matching knit quilt and octopus for Olivia. Teddy ran up and hugged Molly and Arthur, “Baby Liv and I thank you!”   
Running back to Harry, Teddy opened the next gift, it was a whole bunch of chocolate from Honeydukes, and beginners reading books for Teddy and multi-flavored Cheerios, and baby books for Olivia. “Thank you Uncle Ron and Aunt ‘Mione!” Teddy yelled starting to unwrap a small chocolate ball.

Harry picked up the rest of the chocolate, shoved it in a bag and handed it to Draco, “You’ll get a little every day.” Harry said when Teddy pouted at him.

Teddy started opening a huge package that took him and both Draco and Harry to open. Once the got the side fully open, a magical swing set flew out of the box and set itself up in the empty spot in the backyard. It had three big kid swings, two baby swings, a bench swing, swinging and stationary monkey bars, a big and a small slide, a rock climbing wall, and a fireman pole. Next came out a little medium sized pool that stationed itself right beneath a third, independent, medium slide, and then a sandbox about the size of a children's pool. Then a trampoline with a net around the edges, and a merry-go-round that spun on it’s own at different speeds. 

After everything finished coming out of the box, Teddy started jumping up and down screaming in excitement. Harry and Draco just stared gobsmacked at the items that set up in the area they preplanned to make for the children. Looking at the card, Harry opened it and read “I hope that my grandbabies and my sons will get the most out of all these items. The pool is enchanted to keep the child from drowning and will change in size as they grow up. I love you all. XOXO - Cissy” Draco just whistled and went to help Teddy go down the fireman's pole before carrying him back off for the last of his gifts.

From the Twins Teddy received several easy prank candies and jokes to use, along with a prank book. For Olivia they got her some enchanted toy animals, (dragons, bunnies, butterflies, etc.) that would dance around when anyone turned music on near them. “Thank you Uncle Fred and George!”

Andromeda got Teddy several light sweaters and shorts for the upcoming warmer weather, along with some matching rain boots, coat and umbrella. For Olivia she got several pastel colored dresses, and a cute pink and purple stroller. “Thank you Grandma! I love it.”

The next gift was from Severus and he had given him ingredients to make a couple of very easy beginners potions, and an enchanted mobile that had different potion ingredients, of the prettier flowers for Olivia. “Thank you Opa!”

From Lucius he got a wand for 6-10 year olds, and a dark pink shirt that said ‘Nonno’s Girl’ on the front for Olivia. “A wand!? Thank you Nonno!”

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, Teddy was growing up so fast.   
From Draco and Harry Teddy received a book to collect the cards that came with the chocolate frogs, and puzzles, some 3D and the rest 2D. From them Olivia got a photo album with pictures of her birth family and a bear that had a message from her parents in it. A gift she would appreciate when she got older. “Thank you Daddy! Thank you Papa! I love them”

After the gifts were opened and the cake had been cut Teddy was playing with his new toys and Harry and Draco were walking around with Olivia mingling with the guests. Seeing that the boys were busy George decided to go over to Severus while Fred went over to Lucius.   
“Severus, I’ve had an idea.”

“And what would that be Mr. Weasley?”

“Well, Harry and Draco have only been working and parenting-”

“So George and I thought they needed a little adult time, in the form of dates.” Lucius nodded, listening carefully.

“Blind dates.”

Severus looked confused “Blind dates Mr. Weasley?”

“Not just any blind dates Severus. Terrible blind dates.”

“How do you mean terrible blind dates?” Lucius asked.

“We’re going to set up the boys with the worst people we can think of.”

“So they realize just how much they mean to each other.”

“I must say Mr. Weasley, I highly approve of this plan.” Severus said with a smile. 

Across the room Lucius agreed and Fred was all smiles. Finishing their respective conversations, Fred and George met in the middle of the room with smiles. 

“Is it a go Fred?”

“Oh, it’s a go George.” Fred answered with a devilish smirk on his face. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! If any of you guys watched the Indy 500 this morning how crazy was it?! Let me know your thoughts on it and where your favorites finished. I would say that Teddy and Olivia cleaned up pretty good with the gifts. What do you guys think of the twins plan and how do you think Harry and Draco will react?   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	52. Chapter Forty Three

A couple days after Teddy's birthday party found him suffering from the flu. His fever had spiked to 101.5, was getting sick multiple times an hour, and was coughing up a lung. “I don't understand where this came from!” Harry stressed to Draco as he added another cold towel to Teddy's head. “No one else who came to the party is sick, and Liv isn't sick either.”

Touching the flat of his palm to Harry's back, Draco ran his soothingly down Harry's back. “Liv got all the needed shots for her age. Her parents spent a lot of time in muggle London so she would be vaccinated against this. Teddy isn't, so it doesn't surprise me he got it, what surprised me is how he got it.” 

Harry whipped around and stared at Draco wide eyed, “Are you telling me you know how Teddy caught the flu?!” Harry tried not talk too loud in fear of waking Teddy. Nodding his head, Draco pointed to the sleeping child in his arms. Draco saw the moment Harry remembered Draco saying Olivia had just been vaccinated for the flu right before she was adopted. 

Draco walked out with the sleeping child and put her to bed for the night. As he made his way back to Teddy's room, he stopped in Harry's room to grab some sleep clothes and Harry's toothbrush. When he walked into Teddy's room, Draco handed Harry the sleep clothes, “Go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll watch Teddy and you'll be the first to know if something's happened.” Harry looked between his son and his “partner”, giving a deep sigh, Harry kissed Teddy's head and walked to the bathroom, where it seems Draco had already started the shower and placed towels on the warming stone. 

When Harry got out of the shower he walked back into the room and saw Draco asleep with Teddy. Deciding not to wake Draco he got in bed on the other side of the and got comfortable. Reaching over to put his arm around Teddy, Harry felt the back of his hand resting against Draco's chest. Harry rested the palm of his hand gently against Draco's chest so it wasn't bent awkwardly and closed his eyes for the night. 

When Draco woke up the following morning he noticed two things right away. The first being that Teddy’s fever had gone down. The second was that he and Harry were very much cuddled up. Harry was laying on Draco’s chest with his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. He could feel Harry's warm breath and the slightest pressure of Harry's lips against his neck. As Harry took a deep breath in his sleep, he subconsciously licked his lips causing Draco to gasp quietly at the quick brush of the tip of Harry's tongue against his pulse point. 

Draco had to clear his head, when he came to the logical conclusion being to let Harry go and get up for the day, he instead pulled both Harry and Teddy closer and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! Aren't they just the cutest little family? Do you guys think Draco will bring this up to Harry or will it never be talked about?  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	53. Chapter Forty Four

After Teddy had recovered from the flu they were back to their regular routine. Sitting down and eating breakfast the conversation was lively. Harry was in the middle of a story when the twins burst through the front door of Grimmauld Place causing Teddy to scream.

“Uncle Fred! Uncle George!”

“Hi Teddy-” Fred started.

“How are you?” George finished. 

“Good!” Teddy said with a giggle.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of you two this morning?” Draco asked slightly suspicious of his friends.

“Well…” George started looking at Fred. 

“We may or may not have found….”

“the two of you some dates….”

“for the both of you over….”

“over the next couple of days!” The twins finished together. 

Draco started coughing so hard he spit his tea everywhere and Harry dropped his spoon and just stared at the twins unable to form any words. Teddy continued eating his breakfast blissfully unaware of what was going on. 

Once Draco recovered he looked at the twins dead eyed and said “What do you mean you’ve got us dates? With who??”

Snickering George said “If we told you now they wouldn’t be blind dates.”

“Yeah mate, we’re not going to ruin the surprise.” Fred said with a devious twinkle in his eyes. 

Finally Harry gathered himself enough to say something. “I don’t know about this. Why didn’t you come to us before you did this?”

Rolling his eyes Fred answered “Because we knew that you would try to protest.”

“And” George chimed in “This way is much more fun for the two of us.”

Gathering up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen Draco muttered “Twats” under his breath as he walked by Fred and George. 

Teddy walked up the stairs to brush his teeth and get dressed. 

Looking at the twins, Harry sighed knowing him and Draco couldn't fight them. “When is the first one and for who?” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. 

Draco walked into the dining room pushing a headache potion into Harry's hand right as the twins said “Draco, 8 at the small cafe in Diagon Alley.”

“Oh great” Draco said as sarcastic as he could “I can hardly bloody wait.”

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport. You’ll have a great time!” George said with a smile. Rolling his eyes, Draco walked upstairs grumbling. 

Laughing, the twins said goodbye to Harry and let themselves out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone down on Severus as he walked back to his Welsh cottage. He had been collecting potions ingredients near the beach and decided to go for a little walk. Rounding the corner to his front door Severus was startled by the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting on his steps.

“Lucius, what are you doing here?”

Standing up Lucius looked Severus in the eyes. “I’m here because we need to talk and we haven’t.”

Sighing Severus said “Alright, let’s talk then.” And opened the front door. 

Walking into the living room Severus said “Take a seat” As he sat down across from Lucius.

“Look Sev, I came here because I can’t stand the fact that we aren’t talking. I know you feel that what I said and the way I said it was out of line. And now, having had time to reflect on it, I completely agree with you. I shouldn’t have said anything to begin with because it wasn’t my story to tell. I have since spoken with Harry and Draco and apologized for my actions.”

Merely nodding Severus looked at Lucius with a neutral expression on his face. 

Taking a deep breath Lucius continued. “I am sorry Severus for how I dealt with you when we had our fight. It wasn’t right and I should’ve heard you out. This hasn’t been easy for me, any of it. Not talking to you or having any interaction has been bloody awful because you really are my best friend Sev. I want you to know that and I hope you know how genuinely sorry I am and I hope you accept my apology.”

Severus was stunned and was having a difficult time forming sentences. “I..I don’t know what to say Lucius. I do accept your apology, but I’m stunned. I guess I never expected to mean anything to anyone. I never expected to be anybody’s best friend. This time has been awful for me too and I have missed you. I look forward to getting our friendship back to where it was.” 

With a smile on his face Lucius stood up and hugged his best friend and thanking the gods that becoming a grandfather had made Severus the smallest bit less stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! What a weekend for racing..An great IMSA race, two IndyCar races and an epic NHRA race. Also if any of you guys watched/are watching or attended the One Love Manchester concert who was your favorite performer and did it make you emotional? But back to the story, how do you think Draco's date will go? I'm glad Severus and Lucius finally made up! There is a line in there that I don't own. It's from Sherlock and belongs to their writers. If you can find it, let me know!   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	54. Chapter Forty Five

Standing in his closet Draco sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn’t know what to wear for the date he didn’t want to go on in the first place. He heard a snort from the doorway and turned to see Harry leaning against the door jam. 

“Having issues deciding what to wear?” At Draco's nod, Harry started to laugh, “never would have expected that from you of all people.” Draco just flipped Harry off and went back to looking through his closet. 

Finally giving up trying to pick an outfit, Draco threw his hands up and went into the bathroom. Harry heard the shower turn on and walked into the room. One look through Draco's clothes and Harry pulled out a semi-formal outfit that consisted of a dark blue that would enhance Draco's eyes, a pair of black skinny jeans, dragonhide boots, and deep green robe with silver silk trim. 

When Draco came out of the bathroom he saw the outfit laid out on his bed. What he couldn't figure out is why there was a robe and a leather jacket. Walking downstairs with both in hand, Draco went on the search for Harry. He found him in the kitchen feeding Olivia and Teddy, “Why did you lay out a robe and a leather jacket?” Draco asked, “thanks by the way for that.” He added on absentmindedly. 

Spooning mashed cauliflower to Olivia, “The twins said they would let you know if it would have to be with a pure blood wizard or if it was going to be with a half blood, I figured you could decide whether you need to go wizard relaxed or muggle relaxed.” Harry responded in half baby talk, half normal talk. 

“Oh, right. Should’ve thought of that.” Draco said looking at Harry.

Hearing the floo Draco walked into the living room. Seeing Fred he groaned. 

“Evening Fred.”

“Evening mate. You seem excited.” 

Rolling his eyes Draco said “Oh yeah, can’t wait.”

“Come on now, put your jacket on. It’s time to go.”

“Pure blood or half blood? Jacket depends on it.”

“Half blood.”

“Perfect. Leather jacket it is.”

Getting his jacket Draco stopped in the kitchen. “Alright, I’m leaving.”

“You look nice Draco.” Harry said with a smile.

“Thanks. Give me a hug Teddy, when I get back you’ll be asleep.”

“Have fun Daddy.” Teddy said hugging Draco

Kissing Teddy on the head and moving to Olivia he replied “I’m sure I will.” Standing up and brushing off nonexistent lint, “Right, I’m off. See you later Harry.”

“Bye Draco. I expect a full report when you get back.”

Waving him off, Draco stepped through the floo behind Fred and off he went. 

When we stepped out of the floo, Draco looked around the Leaky Cauldron, saw Fred by the exit and just knew tonight wasn't going to be one of his best nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! Well, it's finally time for Draco's first date. How do you think it will go? On another note, we have something in upcoming chapters that I want your input on. I want to know what your favorite song is and if you were at a party, a dance, etc, what songs would you want to dance to?   
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	55. Chapter Forty Six

Sighing heavily Draco walked over to where Fred was and saw he was talking with another man.

“There you are Draco, this is Nick. Nick, Draco Malfoy” Introducing the two, Fred said “Well, have a good night you two. I’m off.” And made his exit. 

Making a mental note to hex Fred into the next dimension Draco sat down across from Nick. “So Nick, tell me about yourself.”

“I hardly know where to start, there’s so much I can say. I’m in a band. We’re pretty epic.”

“Any band that I’ve heard of?”

“We’re still in our proving ourselves phase. My last boyfriend didn’t believe in us and our insane talent so I obviously had to end the relationship. He’s going to be eating his words soon. I’ll make sure of it.” Nick said with a wink.

Draco nodded slightly, but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t actually believe Fred had set him up with this guy. Not wanting to be rude he tried to come up with something to say. 

“Well that’s just great. I’m sure you’ll do great things..So a little bit about me, I’m a Healer and I absolutely love it. It’s very rewarding and I have-”

Draco was interrupted by the sound of music coming from across the table.

“This is my band The Knight Watch. And my favorite song Watching. Isn’t it great?” Nick asked with a smirk.

At this point Draco was actually gobsmacked. Not only had Nick interrupted him which was rude anyway, but he was playing him what was probably the worst “music” he had ever heard. 

Gritting his teeth Draco nodded and said “It’s great.” He was so ready for this “date” to be over, but he was going to try and be the bigger person and stick it out for at least ten more minutes. Ordering another drink Draco started thinking of all the ways he was going to get back at Fred. 

As Nick droned on Draco was practically in another world. 

What felt like decades later when there was a pause in the conversation Nick excused himself and went to the bathroom. Draco put his head in his hands and decided it was time for this to be over. 

When Nick came back Draco was settling his tab. “Thanks for paying, most guys like to go 50/50 on the first date. I’ll get the next one.” Nick said winking and putting his hand on Draco’s lower back.

“Uh yeah, it’s fine. I better go, I’ve got work tomorrow. I’ll see you around.”

And before Nick could respond Draco had stepped in the floo and was gone. 

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place Draco threw his jacket on a chair and collapsed into it letting out a loud exasperated sigh. 

Coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea Harry saw Draco and laughed. “Have a good date?”

“So help me Harry, I will hex you. It was the absolute worst date I’ve ever been on in my life or any life.”

Sitting down across from him Harry set down is mug and said “Tell me all about it.”  
“Where do I even begin. He started off by saying he didn’t know where to start in telling me about himself because there was just so much. He’s in a band that apparently caused his last relationship to end because his then boyfriend didn’t believe in it and he wanted to make him eat his words and he was going to make sure he did. When he finally stopped talking about himself, I jumped in and got out maybe two details before he interrupted me by playing music from his band and it was bloody awful. Worst thing I’ve ever heard. Then he talked about himself some more. At my breaking point he went to the bathroom while I settled my tab and when he came back he thanked me for paying for the both of us. I walked out so fast and didn’t even look back. Never again Harry, never again.”

Not even bothering to hold back Harry nearly busted a gut he was laughing so hard. Wiping the tears that had fallen down his face he said “I’m sorry Draco, that sounds awful. I don’t think I would’ve lasted as long as you did.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re really sorry.” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“I am, I truly am. So the kids have been asleep for ages, I put Olivia in my room so you wouldn’t wake her when you got ready for bed, but you can grab her when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Harry, I’m going to bed and hopefully I’ll be able to forget tonight. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Draco.” Harry said as he watched Draco retreat up the stairs. Finishing his tea Harry thought about what Draco had said and hoped his date wouldn’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Sunday! So, Draco's date was a total disaster. I say props to him for staying that long and not hexing his date. This date is based on a date that I went on and let me tell you, the only things that were changed were the name of the guy and the name of the band and song. There are some life lessons in here through, first off don't let someone you barely know set you up and secondly if a guy talks about his ex girlfriend more than anything else run very far away #disaster. If any of you have had similar date experiences let us know.  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	56. Chapter Forty Seven

The following day saw Harry playing with Olivia and Teddy in the back yard. Teddy was hovering close to the ground on his broom, while Olivia was clapping her hands as Harry moved her around as if she was on a broom too. Draco was watching them from his office window. Looking down at all the paperwork on his desk, he sighed and wished he was down there with his family.

Next thing Draco knew, his papers were put in a neat pile, and Draco was being dragged down the stairs by a unknown force. “What the what?” Draco said as he found himself outside with his family. Harry looked over at him and then down to Olivia and handed her to Draco. 

At Draco’s raised eyebrow, Harry shrugged “Olivia probably pulled you down here with accidental magic.” At Draco’s head shake, Harry just snorted, patted Draco’s shoulder and said “We all know you needed some time away from all that paperwork and you haven’t seen Liv all that much recently.” 

Draco started to respond when they heard giggling coming from the bushes. Looking towards the bushes, “I think we’ve got a Weasel problem that needs to be taken care of.” Draco said nudging Harry.

“Oh hush, leave them be. Fred, George time to come out of the bushes.” The twins popped out of the bushes causing Teddy to scream in excitement and zoomed right towards them. George got Teddy and Fred caught the broom, then proceeded to sandwich Teddy in a hug. “What brings you two to my bushes on this lovely day?” Harry asked hoping it wasn’t for what he thought it might be.

“Well we are here to inform you about your date tonight.” Fred started.

“It’s going to be in muggle London, at the nice little cafe by the Leaky Cauldron,” George added.

“You know the one.” They finished together. 

Fred looked at Teddy and Olivia, “Can we take the kids tomorrow night? There’s this kid friendly Quidditch match/free play at the field in Hogsmeade.” 

Draco and Harry exchanged a look and had a silent discussion, “That’s fine, but I swear if either of them comes back injured in some way I will skin you alive and let Uncle Severus use you in potions.” Draco said, knowing that him and Harry would be packing a baby bag full of just about anything the twins could possibly need for their children.

Excited at being told yes, the twins stayed and played with Teddy and Olivia while the four adults went over the finer details about tomorrow.

Later that evening, found Harry trying to decide what to wear on this date. “You should wear the dark green shirt with the black skinny jeans.” At Harry’s look, Draco just shook his head and pulled out the outfit. “If you don’t want to wear this, you could also wear the maroon skinny jeans with a black button up…” Draco caught a thoughtful look on his face, “actually you should wear the maroon skinnies with the black button up and roll the sleeves up, that will make you look absolutely gorgeous.” 

Harry looked at Draco, “Gorgeous?” 

“Don’t sound so surprised, everyone knows how you look. Besides you know you always want to make sure to look good for a date.” 

“Gee, thanks. I’m going to go shower, will you make sure Teddy gets his bath tonight?” Harry asked walking to his bathroom.

“Don’t I always take care of them?” Draco responded to Harry’s back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodnight to Teddy and kissing Olivia, Harry patted Draco’s shoulder and walked to the floo. “Leaky Cauldron.” Harry called and stepped into the flames. When he landed in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had a brief chat with Tom the bar keeper, and then headed for the muggle entrance of the inn. 

Once he got outside, Harry looked both ways and crossed the street to a cafe called Coffee, Cakes and Kisses. Shaking his head, it didn’t surprise Harry that the twins picked this cafe for his date. Harry read the note Fred gave him before the twins left. 

Harry, 

There is a table reserved for you and your date under your name. You will most likely get their first, just let the hostess know you are there and pick a table.

Have fun. 

Love, 

G & F

Folding the note back up, Harry walked over to the Podium outside the cafe. “Hi, how are you doing this evening?” The hostess asked when she saw Harry.

“I’m good thank you. I have a reservation for two under Potter.” Harry did his best not to fidget.

“Ah, yes. Your date hasn’t shown up yet. Just pick a table and I’ll bring you some water, and menus when your date shows up.” Harry muttered thank you and picked a table outside that had a good view of the start of the setting sun.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder. Jumping a little, Harry stood up and turned around and saw that it was the hostess. “I just received a call from your date. He said he’s running a little behind but should be here soon.” She sounded apologetic almost as if she knew something he didn’t. Nodding his thanks Harry sat back down. 

Another Twenty minutes passed before someone finally sat down across from him. “I never would have expected you to be my date. So I’m assuming this means bad news?” Harry started to pick at his napkin.

“I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t expect him to bail.” Fred said, “I got a call from him about five minutes ago. He asked if you were going to put out and I responded with ‘Who puts out on the first date?’, he then proceeds to tell me that something came up. I really am sorry Harry.”

“Do I know who it is? Is that why you still haven’t given me a name?” Fred nodded his head and looked ashamed.

“It was McLaggen. He made it sound like he had changed every time I talked to him.”

“McLaggen, as in Cormac McLaggen?” At Fred’s nod, Harry just groaned. “He was a playboy in school and I don’t expect him to have changed over the years. Don’t worry about it Fred, things happen. You can make it up to me by buying me dinner.” Fred laughed and signaled the hostess to bring over menus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked into the kitchen later that evening to find Harry drinking a cup of tea and reading his novel. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was the date?”

Harry didn’t bother to look up, “It didn’t happen. Guy stood me up, Fred was my date instead.” 

Draco was shocked, “Wait what happened? Who did he set you up with?”

Harry finally looked at Draco, “It was McLaggen. He asked Fred if I would be putting out, when Fred said no, he got mad and cancelled. It’s fine, on the upside I found a cute little cafe that would be great for family outings.”

“I really am sorry Harry. For what it’s worth, you looked amazing tonight, and McLaggen doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” 

Harry looked at Draco, nodded his head and went back to his book. He leaned into the comfort of the half hug Draco provided him, and tried his best to push the hurt from tonight away. Draco wiped the tear away that Harry hadn’t realized had leaked out.

They parted ways for the night. When Harry went to his room, he found Teddy in his bed. After getting ready, Harry climbed into bed and pulled Teddy close him and held him tight. Harry silently cried himself to sleep that night, feeling once again like he was back with his relatives being told he was unloveable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Wednesday! This chapter is a little deep, but it's very similiar to how life and dating can be. I know that at least some of this is inspired by a guy A dated in junior high, (he was a terrible human being) but don't be that person. How do you guys think this will effect Harry going forward and will Draco be able to make this situation better?  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	57. Father's Day Chapter

When the sun rose on Sunday morning it was quiet at Grimmauld Place. Today was Father’s Day and Teddy, with the help of Kreacher and his grandparents, decided to let Harry and Draco have a lie in. The last couple weeks, months even, had been stressful for everyone and they deserved it. 

The clock had just hit 9:00 AM when Harry rolled over and opened his eyes, surprised by the time he got up and went over to Draco’s room and as he was raising his hand to knock the door opened and Draco stood there holding Olivia. 

“Morning Harry.”

“Good morning Draco” Harry said giving Olivia a kiss “It’s eerily quiet in here. And it’s quite late. What do you think is going on?”

“Not a clue. But let’s go find out. It’s either really good or really bad.”

Walking down the stairs Harry and Draco smelled the smell of breakfast and were delighted. At the moment Teddy came out of the kitchen and spotted them. 

“Good Morning Papa and Daddy! Happy Father’s Day!”

“So that’s what all this is for. Thank you sweetheart.” Draco said giving Teddy a hug and a kiss on the head.

“Thank you Bear, this is wonderful. What are we having?” Harry asked after hugging Teddy. 

“You’ll see!” Teddy said dragging them to the table. 

“Oh wow” Draco said once he saw the table “A Full English. I don’t know the last time I had a Full English.”

“Great choice Bear.”

“Nonno and Opa said you would like it.”

After breakfast, they four adults and two children retired to the living room. Draco was going head to head against Lucius in Wizards chess, while Harry and Severus were having a debate about using positions during a duel or attack. 

“Papa! It's time for presents!” Teddy said in what he thought was an indoor voice. Laughing, Harry pulled Draco away from his game and forced Lucius and Severus into the loveseat. 

Teddy carried four gift bags from next to the fireplace that neither Harry nor Draco noticed. “Nonno hid them for me. So you couldn't peak.” Teddy said waving his finger at them both. 

After each man was handed their gift bags, they each took turns opening them up. Lucius’ gift was a new handle for his cane and his wand. It was a silver dragon claw holding a blown glass ball that had a mixture of green, red, blue, pink, and black. “The different colors are us. The green is daddy, red is papa, blue is me, pink is Liv, and black is Opa.” Teddy said excitedly.

Severus opened his gift and pulled Teddy into his lap whispering thanks in Teddy’s ear. Teddy had given him a really old potion tomb that cleary had been translated by Harry from Parseltongue but was written by both Harry and Teddy, the main writing being Teddy.

Draco opened his gift and found a new set of healer books that were up to date that he hadn’t been able to get because of it being back stocked on the orders. “Thank you Teddy, I really love these.”

Harry opened his gift to find a blown glass set. There was a brown stag snuggled with a reddish doe, a black grimm, and a yellow-brown wolf. Harry had to cover his mouth to stop his sob from coming out. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close. Teddy climbed onto Harry’s lap, “Daddy said that you would like this. Why are you said Papa?”

Harry pulled Teddy close to him, “I love it. It’s the animagus forms of my parent’s and Godfather's. Thank you so much Teddy.” Harry kissed Teddy’s head and kept him close.

Draco accio’d his and Harry’s gifts from their hiding space and passed them out at the same time as Lucius and Severus passed out there gifts. Lucius end up with a new muggle hair product that Harry was positive he would love since Draco liked one that was similar. Draco got Lucius a gold and silver set of brushes and combs along with a certificate for several new robe sets from their favorite place in France. From Severus he received a book on the different creatures that are rare that Lucius couldn’t find.

Severus got rare potion ingredients from Draco that he couldn’t find any old day or month. From Lucius he got a certificate for new cauldrons and lab items of his choice from his favorite potion store in Sweden. The gift from Harry caused him to shed tears, Harry gave him a small memory book full of both muggle and wizard pictures of him and Lily together, as well as him and his mother together. Severus surprised everyone by hugging Harry.

Draco was given new Healer robes, and a book full of Healer spells from different countries from his father. From Severus he was given a endless pouch that was already full of the more common potions needed in emergencies and some rare ones, just to be on the safe side. From Harry he got more of the muggle hair product and something called a vanity mirror. When he went to his bathroom to check it out, he found that it was a giant mirror that had lights around it to help shine light on Draco while he’s doing his hair.

Harry got several Auror books from Lucius that weren’t even out yet. From Draco he got several potion books that Severus has already gone through and made notes in about the best way to do certain steps for potions, much like the book Harry found in his sixth year. Severus, however, had the same idea as Harry, and gave him a small memory book full of photos from Cissy and Minerva that had muggle and wizard photos of Harry’s parents and Godparents together, separate, and even some where they were holding Harry and teaching him as a little baby. Harry broke down crying again and everyone was surprised once again when Harry and Severus hugged.

The rest of the day passed as normal with everyone going to see the graves of their loved ones, some together and alone. At the end of the day, everyone was happy, and passed out without an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Father's Day! Sorry for the late upload, but myself and A were spending some quality time with our own amazing dads. I would say everyone hit the jackpot with the presents, very sweet all around. Also we know that Lily didn't originally have an animagus form, but for this it's important.  
> I will leave a link down below for the WhatsApp group chat for those that are interested.  
> As always we hope you had a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A  
> WhatsApp: https://chat.whatsapp.com/CrTMEzhoEMPEnqWv0IOxmq


	58. Chapter Forty Eight

Monday was always one of Draco’s favorite days, he was energized for the week and knew he could get a lot done. Today was no exception. It was only eleven o’clock and Draco had gone through half the files piled on his desk and was ready to break for lunch when Hedwig dropped a note for him. 

Opening it he sighed heavily, it was from the twins and it read:

Draco, don’t forget about your blind date tonight. It’s in muggle London at the restaurant The Ivy at 6:30. Wear something fancy and have a great time.

F & G xx 

Draco was not happy. As he walked out of his office and into the kitchen Harry heard him mumble “Bloody twins. Hate going on dates.”

“Something the matter Draco?” Harry said smirking.

“I got a letter from the twins. Apparently I’ve got another date tonight. This time in muggle London and I’m supposed to dress fancy. I have no idea what I’m going to wear or why I’m even going on this bloody date.”

Letting out a laugh and getting a glare in return Harry finally said “Well, I don’t know why either of us are going on these dates, but we are. As for your outfit, fancy could mean anything. Where are you going to dinner?”

“The note said The Ivy.”

“Okay, I can work with that. Tonight I’ll help you pick something out.”

“Alright. I’m going to finish up some work. When does Teddy get back from Andromeda’s?”  
“They should be back around four and Olivia is still napping.”

Nodding, Draco grabbed his lunch and walked back into his office to try and get some more work done. His mind was preoccupied now with his upcoming date and all he wanted was to think about anything else. 

Finishing the last of his paperwork Draco didn’t realize just how much time had gone by until Teddy came into his office, “Hi Daddy!”

“Hi sweetheart.” Draco said picking Teddy up and placing him on his lap “How was your day with Grandma?”

“It was so much fun! We went swimming, played at the park and got ice cream!”

“Wow, sounds like you had quite the day, I’m jealous.”

Hearing Harry and Olivia’s voices from the living room, Draco said “Come one, let’s go see your Papa and sister.”

“Hi Papa!” 

“Hi Bear, did you have fun with Grandma today?”

“Yeah I did. Can I hold Liv?”

“Of course, sit on the couch.”

Nestling Olivia in Teddy’s arms Harry stepped back and Draco took a photo. 

“When I was upstairs I put together two outfits for you to choose from for tonight.”

“Thanks Harry, I’ll go up and have a look. I’ve not got long until I have to leave anyway.”

As Draco walked up the stairs Harry turned his attention back to the kids. 

“Papa, where’s Daddy going tonight?”

“He’s going to have dinner with a friend in muggle London.”

“Oh, he’s not going to leave us is he?”

“No of course not Bear, why would you think that?”

“I don’t know, I saw a note on his desk and it said date on it.”

“Oh Bear, you have nothing to worry about okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Hugging Teddy tightly Harry kissed him on the head. “Come on, let’s go make dinner.”

Draco came down a while later dressed for his date. He was wearing a grey suit and an open collar white shirt and a black waistcoat and black shoes.

“Wow Draco, you look great.”

“Yeah, Daddy. You look nice.”

“Thanks you guys.”

“I’ve got to go now” Draco said kissing both kids and giving them a hug “I’ll be back later.”

Apparating just outside the restaurant Draco took a deep breath and walking in. 

“Hi there, reservation for Weasley.”

“Right this way sir, your date hasn’t arrived yet. I’ll be back soon to take your drink order.”

“Thank you very much.” Draco said opening the menu.

Moments later a man approached the table. “Draco?”

Looking up Draco put down his menu and stood up.

“I’m Paul, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well.” Draco said shaking his hand and sitting back down.

Before any real conversation could start the waitress came over to take their drink orders. Draco ordered a glass of white wine and Paul a gin and tonic.

“So, tell me about yourself Paul.What do you do?”

“Well, I’m a business owner. I took over my father’s business in the muggle world and expanded it into the magical world. I’m quite successful. I don’t have any siblings and I don’t have any kids, haven’t got the time. What about yourself?”

Before Draco could answer their drinks arrived and the waitress took their order. For Draco, green asparagus and fresh pea risotto to start, chargrilled t-bone veal cutlet and blackcurrant and nectarine pavlova for dessert. For Paul, The Ivy shrimp, crab and avocado cocktail to start, lemon confit poached sea trout and burnt banana and butterscotch tatin. And another gin and tonic for Paul.

“Right, as for me” Draco started “I’m a Healer. I find it to be really rewarding work and I love it. I don’t have any siblings either. But I do have two children and I love them dearly. I didn’t think I would have kids, but life can be funny like that.”

As their starters came the conversation continued and Paul ordered another gin and tonic. It was surprisingly pleasant until Paul started to slur his words.   
“You know, I think there are too many people in this restaurant. Should’ve booked the whole place.”

As they were sitting at a private table in the corner Draco didn’t understand what he meant. “I don’t really mind it, it’s quiet.”

The main courses came, Draco ordered a second glass of white wine and Paul ordered another gin and tonic. 

There was a lull in conversation and Draco found himself wishing he was no longer there. Halfway through mains Paul began harassing a waitress for in his words, walking too close to him on purpose.

“I’m so sorry miss, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Draco said apologetically. 

“Paul, are you alright. That waitress was nowhere near you.”

“I’m fine. But I could use another drink.”

Nodding but not saying a thing Draco knew that was the last thing Paul needed.

Excusing himself Draco went to the bathroom making a mental note to ask Fred and George where they found Paul and tell them never to do it again. 

Finally walking back out Draco found Paul sitting at the table with yet another drink, eating his dessert. And Draco’s. 

“Are..Are you eating my dessert?”

“Well, it was just sitting there and you did offer it.”

That was it for Draco, he called over the nearest waitress asking for the bill and quickly.

Paying for the both of them, Paul was in no condition to talk to about anything real, let alone splitting the bill. 

After paying Draco helped Paul out the door and apologized to the wait staff for his behavior.

Getting his outside Draco tried to put him in a cab, but not before Paul tried to drunkenly make out with him. 

Draco pushed him in the cab and apparated home cursing the twins all the way home. 

When Draco got home Harry was waiting for him in the living room. “Hey, how was your date?”

“Ugh, it was awful.” Draco recounted the night to Harry.

Laughing Harry said “I’m terribly sorry, that sounds awful. Not as bad as the last one though.”

“I didn’t even tell you the worst part, I went to put him in the cab and he tried to make out with me. It was bloody ridiculous.”

Harry didn’t find that one bit funny. “That is disgusting and unacceptable.”

“I know, I’ll mention it to the twins tomorrow. I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Draco.” Harry went up to bed later thinking about the audacity of Draco’s date and wondered what his next date would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! What a disaster this was, there's nothing worse than someone trying to drunkenly kiss you. Harry got protective when Draco mentioned the kiss didn't he..? I do have to say that I don't own any of the food I mentioned, it's all from the actual menu at The Ivy. I will also put the link to the WhatsApp chat below.   
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A  
> WhatsApp:   
> https://chat.whatsapp.com/CrTMEzhoEMPEnqWv0IOxmq


	59. Chapter Forty Nine

Harry watched as George came with Draco from outside. “Do I want to know why you two are together willingly? It’s a little concerning.” Harry said looking out the parlor door way at them.

“Well Draco here,” George said putting his arm around Draco’s shoulders and pulled into his side, “was telling me all about his horrible date. Not that I blame him.” Draco just groaned and pulled away from George.

“Where are the kids?” Draco asked looking around.

“Out with Andromeda. Go take a shower and relax, she’s keeping them for the night.” Draco looked about ready to faint at the thought of Olivia not at the house. “I’ve already got several spells and charms on Liv, we’ll know if something is wrong. Besides we trust Andromeda with Teddy as a baby, Liv isn’t different, have faith in our family.”

Grumbling Draco nodded his head and started to leave. “Wait.” George said causing Draco to turn around, “Did you not want to hear about Harry’s date tonight?”

“TONIGHT! Thank’s for the warning much.” Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose in a definite Snape manner.

“Like I would give you a chance to find a way out of it.” George scoffed, “Tonight you are going to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron, and from there he’s taking you to a little restaurant in muggle London. He said something about Thai or another, whatever that is.”

 

Heaving a put upon sigh, Harry got up grabbed George’s arm and started to drag him towards Harry’s room, “Then you get to help me pick out clothing while Draco goes and relaxes after a long day of work. I’ll let you know when I’m about to take off.” Harry said over his shoulder at Draco’s form shaking with laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------

Several hours later found Harry watching Draco move around the kitchen making a cup of tea and a small meal. “Are you going to continue to stare or are you getting ready to leave?” Draco asked without turning around or looking over his shoulder.

Harry shook his head laughing a little, “I’m taking off. Hopefully it won’t be too long and I’ll tell you all about how horrible it was when I come home.” Draco nodded his head as he sat down and finally looked at Harry.

“I’m sure I’ll be here. You look nice tonight. How can I reach you if something happens or an emergency occurs?” 

“Oh! Right!” Harry handed Draco a small little button. “I’ve got a similar one in my pocket, it’ll heat up if it’s an emergency. If it’s not an emergency it will just vibrate. Just thumb it and think whether or not it’s an emergency. I’ll get in contact as soon as possible.” Draco just turned the coin over and over in his hand and nodded his head. “Okay I’m going to take off now.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Harry had his back in a corner at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his date. George said he’d know who it is because they would be carrying a purple rose, strange choice if Harry was asked but he wasn’t so it didn’t matter.

Harry looked up when the door opened again and Tom greeted a gentleman named Shane. This man was gorgeous. He had to have been at least 6’ even, was athletically fit, had a close kept beard that seemed more like stubble but was too thick to be true stubble, brown hair with honey blonde, natural, highlights, and the most amazing harbor blue eyes. Of course what attracted Harry the most was the purple rose he was carrying.

Harry got up and moved over towards Shane, who was looking around, “Shane?” Harry asked holding his hand out.

Taking the out stretched hand to shake, “Yes. Harry?” At Harry’s nod, Shane gave a curt nod back. “Are you ready to go? Oh, here this is for you.” Shane let go of Harry’s hand and handed him the rose.

Great, another jerk. Harry thought as he politely accepted the rose and put it into his jacket pocket. Harry followed Shane out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the nearest apparition spot. Taking a hold of the offered arm, Harry felt the tugging behind his navel and next thing he knew they were standing in front of a little Pad Thai restaurant. Shane held the door open and lead Harry into it. It turns out it was a magical Pad Thai restaurant, small on the outside but huge on the inside.

After they were seated and served drinks, it was a little awkward between them. Harry finally broke the ice after the waitress took their orders. “So, Shane, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?”

“I work for the Wicked Witch Production Company. I’m a producers so I get to work with music groups like The Twisted Sisters.” Shane said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it didn’t matter.

“That’s cool. What made you want to be in that profession?” Harry hadn’t met anyone who was a music producer before.

“My grandad used to be one, but my dad was a barrister instead. He wanted me to follow in his steps but being a barrister wasn’t exactly something I wanted to do. I used to talk to my grandad all the time about his time working. It always sounded so exciting. So I decided to follow in his steps.” Shane had the decency to blush a little as he came back to the present. “Enough about me, what do you do for a living?”

“I technically work as an Auror, however, I’m currently on medical leave. About two and a half months ago, I got into a really bad accident and have been put on leave.” At the face Shane made, Harry knew where it was going, “No I can’t tell you what happened, but I am doing much better now.” Shane accepted that and nodded his head.

The night continued in much the same manner, it was easy for Harry to have a conversation with Shane. They talked about everything from sports, to politics, to even the most random topics they could think of. They talked through their meal, through dessert, and up till closing. Once they were shooed out of the restaurant they decided to walk around and keep talking.

At the end of the night, Shane escorted Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron, kissed him softly on his cheek, hesitated momentarily, and kissed Harry even softer on the lips. “I’ll owl you for our next date.” Shane said as he moved away and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry touched his lips as he stepped into the floo and quietly stated Black Manor. He dazedly walked into the parlor and dropped down into the seat across from Draco. Draco looked up from his book and felt sick for some unknown reason. Harry looked happy and for some reason that made Draco want to sick right where he sat.

“So, how’d it go?” Draco forced out. He really didn’t want to know but knew he should ask anyways.

“It was great.” Harry said in a dreamy tone, “He was such a gentleman. At first I thought he was going to be a jerk but I was wrong. He’s going to owl me later to set up our second date.” Harry gave a dreamy sigh, bid Draco good night and left for his room. Draco ended up making a cup of peppermint tea in hopes that it would sooth his upset stomach. 

Draco laid in bed that night think of everything he had ingested during that day that could have caused the upset stomach. The only thing he found to have potentially caused it was Harry happy with another person, but that just didn’t make sense to Draco. Finally giving up thinking about it, he rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Happy Wednesday! Sorry for the late upload, it's been a busy week. But back to the story, it looks like one of them finally had a good date. And that's good..Right?  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy! (PS if you guys want to see what Shane looks like let me know)  
> Love,  
> K&A


	60. Chapter Fifty

The next couple weeks went really well for Harry with Shane. They went on four more dates within in those two weeks, and owled almost everyday. 

Their second date was an afternoon spent at the Galleria dell’Accademia in Florence Italy. As they walked around Harry listened to Shane as he explained the history behind the different history behind the statues, the paintings and what Michelangelo was trying to represent and what he was going through. After that they had a small picnic at a park that wasn’t easy to find.

Their third date was spent in a muggle drive in. Shane rented a SUV earlier in the day and arranged the back to help make the night magical. When he picked Harry up he had charmed the back of the car so that Harry couldn’t see what it looked like. They did a light dinner at a cafe and then around sunset Shane drove them to the drive ins so that they could be there early enough to get a good spot while also watching the sunset. A half hour before the movie was to start Shane uncharmed the back and Harry gasped at what Shane had done. He had put the seats down, made a small bed with blankets and several plush pillows. He had a cooler that was full of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, popcorn, and muggle candies. As the movies started Harry cuddled up to Shane. They watched Wonder Woman and Guardians of the Galaxy 2. After the movies were done, Shane took Harry back to his apartment in muggle London so that Harry could floo home. That was the first night they kissed.

Their fourth date was spent mini golfing at one of the wizarding theme parks that Harry didn’t know existed. It turned out to be a lot like muggle mini golf but instead of having normal golf clubs and balls, they had ones that were magically made to do the opposite turns and angles than they were originally hit to do. Harry ended up winning the game, though he suspected that Shane let him win on purpose. They spent the rest of their day getting take out, and lazily cuddling and kissing at Shane's house.

Their most recent date was spent at Shane’s house. Shane cooked Harry lunch and dinner, they played some board games, both muggle and wizard, they watched movies, and spent time getting the feel of each other. Harry kept trying to tell Shane about Teddy and Olivia but every time he got close to mentioning it or thought about it something would distract him or the timing was off. Harry felt bad about not saying anything because he loved his children, but he knew Shane would be okay with it because Harry saw all the photos of Shane with his nieces and nephews.

After the second date of coming home and telling Draco how it went, Harry realized that maybe Draco didn’t want to hear about them. So instead of gushing about it, Harry would just tell Draco it went well when he asked, and would gush about it with the twins the following day after Draco had gone to work. Harry knew the twins had talked Draco into trying one more blind date. He had to tell Shane that he was busy the night Shane asked if he wanted to go out to dinner. Harry had hopes that this next blind date would work for Draco the way Shane worked for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Happy Saturday! Here's the bonus chapter we promised. Looks like Harry's having a pretty good time. The honeymoon phase is in full effect. Hopefully Draco will be able to find his own happiness..  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	61. Chapter Fifty One

Draco watched from afar as the twins and Harry talked about his most recent date. “Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!” Draco looked back around towards where Teddy was playing in the dirt. He saw that Teddy was holding up what looked like a garden gnome that was kicking and trying to get away.

Laughing, Draco responded “Put the poor thing back into the hole it came from Teddy.” He saw Teddy pout but saw him put the gnome back up.Then Teddy came running up to Draco. He jumped up and Draco caught him in a hug.

Looking over Draco’s shoulder at Harry, Teddy turned away and whisper “Who does Papa write to everyday? He always smiles when he gets a new letter...do we not make him happy anymore?” 

Pulling Teddy closer, Draco started rubbing his back, “No, we still make him happy...it’s just that he has also found someone else who makes him happy. He will never leave us.” Draco felt Teddy nod against his neck, and felt his breathing slow down. Looking down, Draco realized that Teddy fell asleep. He turned around right as George was about to scare him. “Don’t! Do that!” Draco whispered, his eyes flicking towards Fred and Harry.

George looked at where Draco’s gazed had gone, “Things seem to be going well with Harry and Shane.” 

“Yeah, I’m happy for him.” Draco looked at George and saw the look on his face. “It’s time for that last blind date I agreed to isn’t it?” At George’s nod, Draco gave a defeated sigh. 

George filled Draco in with his date, while Draco did his best to avoid looking in the direction of Harry and Fred. After receiving all the information about the date George dragged Fred off and Draco went and got ready for his date. 

\---------------------------------------------

Draco walked into the Screaming Beans cafe at Hogsmeade. He sat at the only table that had a centerpiece made of wild flowers found in the Forbidden Forest, he pulled out a book and started reading. 

He was so caught up in his story that he startled when someone sat down beside him. “Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you.” The stranger held out his hand, “My name is Caden.”

“Draco.” They shook hands and got comfortable. Draco took a moment to really look at Caden. He had sun kissed skin, short chocolate brown hair that he had artistically swooshed to the side, and hazel eyes. 

“How long have you been listening to Fred and George?” Caden asked, his accent, Draco finally realized, was Irish. 

“For much longer than I care to remember. I really got to know them from Har...my patient that I'm currently staying with.”

Raising an eyebrow, Caden asked “Is this patient called Har or does he have an actual name?” 

“His name is Harry, I've known him since school...but let's not talk about that.” Draco picked up the menu and started looking through. 

They were quiet until the waitress came and took their order. Finally Caden spoke, “You aren't interested in me are you?” 

Startled Draco looked up “I’m not not interested in you.” At the look from Caden, Draco gave a deep sigh, “I'm sorry. You seem great and if I was actually looking for something serious you would be my first choice.” 

Caden stared at Draco in a contemplative manner. He again waited for the waitress to deliver their food before making a comment. “It's this Harry that has your attention isn't it?” 

Draco nearly spat out his drink as soon as he heard that, “What?!” 

“Oh come on. You stammered over his name the first time you started to mention it, you had a tone of disappointment and slight jealousy when you said you didn't want to talk about him, and your reaction to him being the reason you don't want to be in a serious relationship says a lot.”

Looking at Caden, Draco came to a realization, “You're the psychologist that Fred and George go to when they're worried about a prank causing a mental issue...aren't you?”

Caden at least had the decency to blush and looked ashamed. “I am and George specifically asked me to ‘feel you out’. He was concerned that something was going on.” At Draco's scared looked Caden assured him, “Trust me, all he's going to be told is you're fine.” 

“Thank you. I've only just recently figured out myself that I liked him.” Caden nodded his head in understanding. 

“Well I am here if you ever need to talk. Here is my floo and this is the address where you can owl me if you need to.” 

Draco accepted the card with the address and floo information. “Thanks again. I may take you up on that.”

Caden kissed Draco on the cheek as they left and went to go their own ways. “I don't usually condone this, but if you decide you want to make Harry jealous so that he realizes how he feels about you. Besides you're cute so it wouldn't be a hardship for me to be seen with someone so cute.” Caden winked as he walked off. 

Draco, slightly stunned, apperated back to his house. That have Draco pause on the front steps, since when was it his house….he wondered when that changed. 

“Oh you're home early!” Harry said surprised. “How was it?”

“It was nice. We might see each other again. Are the kids in bed?” Draco asked pulling off and putting up his coat. 

“Yes. I just put Teddy down not too long ago and Liv has been down for a couple of hours.” 

“Okay I'm going to go kiss them, then go to bed. Good night.” Draco said and made his way upstairs. 

“Good night.” Harry called after him. 

After kissing the kids, Draco went to his room and got ready for bed. While laying in bed Draco smiled, he was happy. He had a family, living in a place that was his home, but he wasn't content. Someday soon, hopefully, he would have Harry sharing his bed and his life forever. Until then it'll just be a dream in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! What a race in the IMSA series. The Six Hours of Watkins Glen is always a good race and this year has been the same. If you watched or are watching let me know where your favorites finished. Back to this chapter, I can't help but feel a little bad for Draco and I hope he does date Caden, even if it does just start as something to make Harry jealous. Like before I'll leave the link to our WhatsApp below, feel free to join!  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A  
> WhatsApp: https://chat.whatsapp.com/CrTMEzhoEMPEnqWv0IOxmq


	62. Chapter Fifty Two

The next morning Draco came downstairs to see Harry smiling over a letter.

“Morning Harry. What’s got you so happy?”

“Huh? Oh it’s this letter from Shane. He’s having a party tonight and wants me to come. He said I could bring some friends, so do you want to come? We could bring the kids and make a night of it?”

Sighing Draco looked Harry in the eyes. “I don’t know Harry. I wouldn’t want us to interrupt a date or you and Shane being able to spend time together.”

Draco’s statement took Harry by surprise. He stared at Draco gobsmacked. “Do you really think that I would invite you and the kids if I was just going to ignore you guys or feel like you were interrupting something that isn’t a date?” Harry asked emphasizing the word isn’t to get his point across. 

“I..I don’t know” Draco stuttered “I guess I just didn’t want you to feel obligated to invite us to something.”

“I don’t feel obligated Draco. You’re my family and I want you to be there.”

“Alright. We’ll go with you.” Draco said trying to push down that insecure feeling that was bubbling to the surface.

\-------------------------------------------Hours Later-------------------------------------------

Draco was in his office finishing up paperwork when Teddy came in with Olivia walking next to him holding his hand to stay upright.

“Hi Daddy”

“Dada”

“Hi sweetheart, hi Liv.” 

“Papa told us to come get you. He said it’s time to start getting ready.”

“Thank you Teddy. Let’s go then.” Draco said picking up Olivia.

Draco was really dreading this party but for the sake of the kids he was putting on a brave face.

20 minutes later they were ready to go. Olivia was in a yellow sundress with white sandals and a white flowered headband, Teddy was dressed in a light green polo, baby blue shorts and white converse, and Draco was wearing a white short sleeved button down shirt, blue skinny jeans and dark green converse.

They met Harry, who was wearing a black button down shirt, maroon skinny jeans and black converse, at the front door and apparated to the party. When they got there it was packed. The party was held at the Radio Rooftop Bar in London, it was a beautiful space and offered a 360 degree view of the skyline. 

Harry took off to find Shane leaving Draco with the kids. Sighing Draco saw a buffet and took the kids to get some food.

When he got there he saw a woman with two kids and decided to make conversation.

“Hard to find something they both like isn’t it?”

Looking up the woman smiled and let out a small laugh “It really is. I’m Rebecca, and these are my kids Robbie and Nova.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Draco and these are my kids Teddy and Olivia.”

“I haven’t seen you at these parties before, are you new to the label?”

“No, I’m actually I’m a Healer. My friend Harry is dating Shane and he invited me and my kids.”

“Oh that’s lovely. My husband Howard works with Shane and told me he had been much happier lately and now I know why.” Rebecca said with a smile.

The kids had started playing in the time Draco and Rebecca had gotten acquainted.

“So, how old are yours? I realized I hadn’t asked yet.”

“Teddy is six and Olivia is eleven months. Yours?”

“Robbie just turned five and Nova is two and a half.”

Draco and Rebecca continued to talk and swap parenting stories throughout the night, they even swapped numbers. Harry looked over at one point and saw Draco laughing so he decided not to go over.

Later on Harry was getting a drink when he caught Draco’s eye and smiled at him. Shane came up to him when he was at the bar and put his arm around Harry’s waist.

“Hey you, having a good night?”

Smiling Harry leaned against Shane, “Yeah, I really am. Thanks for inviting me and for letting me bring Draco and the kids.”

“Sure. It’s really nice, what you’re doing you know.”

“What am I doing?” Harry asked confused.

“Looking after your friends kids. You and I both feel the same way about kids, so it’s incredible of you to do this for him.”

“What do you mean? How do you feel about kids?”

Seeing Harry from across the rooftop, Draco decided to go over to him.

“I think kids are generally a mistake and not something I ever want to have in my life or be a part of.”

When Draco got there Harry was livid and he heard him say “That is the worst thing I’ve heard anyone say in a long time and you should be ashamed of yourself. Kids are a wonderful gift, that should be loved and appreciated every single day. I take care of Draco’s kids because they’re mine too. We’re coparenting and if that’s not something you can respect and then you and I have no business being in the same room let alone in a relationship. Goodbye Shane.”

Draco gathered the kids, saying goodbye to Rebecca and walked out with Harry throwing nonverbal curses at Shane on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! Sorry for the late upload, yesterday was Independence Day for us Americans and myself and A are a little fragile and slow moving today.   
> So Draco made a parent friend, and Harry basically destroyed Shane. Who knew Shane would end up being like this? Good for Harry for standing up for not only their kids but kids in general.   
> As always we hope you're having a good week and if you celebrated the 4th we hope you had a good day yesterday and enjoy!  
> Love,   
> K&A


	63. Chapter Fifty Three

In the days following Harry’s split from Shane the mood in the house had shifted. Harry was sad about losing Shane, mad about how it had all gone down and mad that he had let himself fall for Shane to begin with. If he had mentioned that he had kids on their first or second date he wouldn’t be beating himself up right now and knowing this only made him feel worse. 

Draco knew that Harry wasn’t in a good way and he tried to lighten the mood but it didn’t seem to be helping. Even the kids were starting to pick up on it. 

One morning at breakfast Teddy was entertaining everyone with a story when he stopped in the middle of it. “Papa, are you okay. You seem sad.”

Harry was surprised but put on a smile nonetheless. “I’m okay Bear, just thinking. I’m sorry if it seemed like I wasn’t listening to your story.”

Seemingly satisfied with Harry’s answer Teddy continued, but Harry caught Draco’s eye getting a knowing look and shrugging in return.

“Daddy, when are we going to Grandma’s?” Teddy asked as Kreacher was clearing up the breakfast dishes.

Getting Olivia out of her seat, Draco looked at his watch. “Very soon, let’s go upstairs and get ready.”

Teddy took off up the stairs while Draco picked up a toddling Olivia. “Harry, after the kids leave I want to talk to you.”

Sighing heavily, Harry said “You don’t have to but whatever.”

Draco rolled his eyes so hard he was sure Harry could hear it. All Draco wanted was to help Harry through this rough period. Not because of his own feelings, but because he cared for Harry as a person and as the co-parent of his children, but he wasn’t making it easy. 

Just as Draco finished dressing the kids Andromeda came through the floo.

“Hello Harry.”

“Hello Andromeda, how are you?”

Sensing Harry wasn’t into this conversation, Andromeda kept her answer short. “I’m well thanks. Kids ready?”

Before Harry could answer Teddy came down with a big smile. “Hi Grandma!”

“Hi Teddy. How’s my little bear?”

“Good.” 

A moment later Draco came downstairs with Olivia.

“Hi Aunt Andy.”

“Hello, Draco. How’s my princess?”

“She’s great. Very happy today.”

“Perfect, we’ll be on our way then. See you boys later.”

The minute they were gone Harry made a dash for the kitchen. He said something about getting a glass of water, but Draco knew he was trying to avoid talking to him.

Sitting down Draco sighed, “Harry, just come and talk to me. I’m not going to drop this.”

“Fine.” Harry said coming into the room “You want to talk about this? About how stupid I was to think that I could-”

Harry was cut off by the sound of the floo and Caden coming through. The shock on his face was evident as he looked to Draco for an explanation.

Draco was just as shocked. “Caden? What are you doing here?”

“The day after we had dinner you said you wanted to have lunch and this was the time and day we agreed on. I’m guessing you forgot? I can leave if this is a bad time for you.”

“You’re right, I did forget and I’m so sorry. It’s been quite busy since we last spoke. But don’t leave, we can have lunch in the garden. It’s a lovely day.”

Turning to Harry he said “We can finish this discussion later okay, I’m sorry.”

Harry nodded unable to trust his voice. He wanted to be understanding, but he felt too many other emotions. Namely anger and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! Poor Harry, not having an easy time dealing with those post breakup feelings. It seems like he and Draco can't figure out timing. Maybe one day..  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	64. Chapter Fifty Four

Draco led Caden to the garden, where, after giving Kreacher their lunch order they sat down.

“So, how’s it going Draco? It seemed a little tense when I came in.”

“Well Harry and Shane broke up. Shane had an unfavorable opinion of kids and Harry ended it with him. I was there when it happened and Shane was absolutely deplorable.”

“Wow. How’s he handling it?”

“I’m not really sure if I’m honest. But I feel like there’s only so much I can do.”

“That’s true. This is something he has to figure out on his own.”

“So, on to happier things, how have you been Caden?”

“I’ve been good. Working and looking forward to having lunch with you, if I’m honest.” Caden said with a smile.

“I’m glad we set this lunch up, even if I did forget about it.” Draco said sheepishly.

“Like I said, don’t feel bad about it. I know how busy your life is. Fred and George have been telling me about you-”

“Good things I hope.” Draco interjected.

Laughing Caden continued “I’m not going to lie to you, it’s the twins. So it’s not all been shining, but you seem really fun and like a great person and that’s one of the reasons I want to be your friend.”

“We should arrange a night for all of us to hang out as a group. I have a couple of other friends who I think you’d really like as well.”

“That sounds great. I’ll check my schedule and let you know when I’m free.”

At that moment Kreacher popped in with their lunch and Harry watched from the kitchen window as they laughed and seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly.

Harry had to walk away from the window as the anger bubbled up inside of him. How could Draco bring someone here and blatantly flaunt him like this. He thought that he meant something to Draco but clearly he was wrong.

Harry didn’t know why this was hitting him so hard, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Well he did, he just didn’t want to. Harry Potter was plainly confused.

After what seemed like a lifetime of Harry sitting in their library pretending to read he heard Draco and Caden saying goodbye.

“I had fun today Caden, thanks for coming.”

“I did too, thanks for inviting me. And I’ll get back to you on the next day I’m free.”

With that Caden stepped into the floo and was gone. Draco stopped for a minute and noticed how quiet it was. 

“Harry, where are you?”

When Draco got no response he walked to each room downstairs until he found Harry in the library with his nose buried in a book.

“Harry, I called your name didn’t you hear me?”

Not looking up Harry mumbled “No I didn’t.”

Letting out a small laugh Draco said “It must be some book for you to be this invested in it.”

That was it for Harry, he slammed down the book and stood up. “You know what, you have no room to talk here Draco, especially after what you did today!”

Draco was absolutely shocked. He didn’t have the slightest clue what Harry was on about. “Harry what on earth are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Draco! You say that you care and you make me open up to you, then you flaunt your new boyfriend around like it’s nothing! You clearly don’t care and you know what, now neither do I!”

Draco’s shock had now turned to anger. How dare Harry say that he doesn’t care about him. All he’s done is care about him since day one.

“How dare you Harry! How dare you say that I don’t care when all I’ve ever done is care and you know that! You’ve clearly lost your mind if you think that’s what’s going on. And not that you deserve to know, but Caden is just a friend. Something you should try to be.” 

Before Harry could say anything else Draco was gone. Leaving Harry to realize what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Wednesday! That did not go well. Looks like Harry is finally starting to know what it's like to feel jealous. This was not the way to go about handling his feelings. Hopefully they can figure it out, but who knows..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A  
> WhatsApp link: https://chat.whatsapp.com/CrTMEzhoEMPEnqWv0IOxmq


	65. Chapter Fifty Five

Lucius and Severus were sitting in the library at Malfoy Manor, each engrossed in their book, when Lucius heard the unmistakable sound of his floo go off followed by Draco grumbling. He looked up at Severus with an amused expression and was about to call out when he heard Draco say “Father are you here?”

“In the library Draco.”

“Ugh, the last place I want to be right now is a library. Can we talk somewhere else?”

“Of course, let’s go to the sitting room.”

When they sat down Severus noticed the pained look in Draco’s eyes.

“What’s the matter Draco, I can tell something happened.”

Taking a deep breath Draco told his father and uncle all that had happened between himself and Harry.

Throughout Draco’s story Severus and Lucius exchanged several looks. It was obvious to them that the boys were starting to realize their feelings for one another and it was freaking them out. Mainly Harry, from the sounds of it, but nonetheless both of them were struggling.

The sadness was evident as Draco finished his story and Lucius felt sorry for his son.

“I’m sorry Dragon, I wish there was something I could do. Maybe you and Harry just need a day apart to sort out your feelings.”

“I wish I could do that but what about the kids? I know I have to be a responsible parent, but Harry really hurt me and I don’t want to be around him right now.”

“Where are the kids right now?”

“They’re both with Andromeda why?”

“Well, I think you need a night away from Harry if I’m honest.”

“I do too Draco. You and Potter don’t need to be put in a situation where you’ll be likely to say anything that will do more damage.”

By the look on Severus and Lucius’ faces Draco knew they were serious about this.

“How is that possible though. I can’t leave him with both the kids.”

After minutes of silence Lucius spoke up, “I have an idea of how we can solve this. What you do is go now and talk to Andromeda. Tell her you’re going on an overnight trip for work and you want to take Olivia with you.”

“That’s actually brilliant Father. I’ll go and see her now and I’ll be back.”

The minute Draco left Lucius flopped down on the couch. “Ugh!”

Severus couldn’t help but laugh at his friend and his dramatics, “I know this is difficult for you Lucius, but at some point we have to try and figure out some sort of plan.”

“I know we do. I didn’t expect things to blow up like this and I don’t think Draco did either. It’s hard for me to see him struggling and hurting when this should be one of the happiest times in his life. He has two beautiful kids and he’s got a partner he deeply cares for.”

Patting Lucius on the shoulder Severus reassured him “I don’t like seeing Draco struggle either, but he’s strong and at the end of the day he’ll be happy. It might take him a minute to get there, but you and I will be there to help him along the way. Whether he knows it or not.”

With that Severus and Lucius began to devise a plan to get Harry and Draco back together. They knew they had to be exceptionally sneaky this time around, but that shouldn’t be a problem with Severus being involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! Poor Lucius, all he wants is for his son to be happy. Hopefully he and Severus will be able to get the boys back together. But you never know what's going to happen with Harry and Draco..  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	66. Chapter Fifty Six

"Okay this is becoming a serious problem Lucius!” Severus said flooing back into the Malfoy library.

Lucius looked up from his novel, “I take it your plan didn’t work?” Severus threw a nasty glare at Lucius.

“What does it look like? Draco doesn’t want to talk about anything Harry related. He’s been spending a lot of time with Caden, I’m a little concerned about it. To top it all off, Harry won’t come out of his room except to spend a little time with Teddy. Neither will listen to reason. I am officially at a loss of what to do.” Severus slumped down into his favorite chair and started rubbing his eyes.

“I may or may not have an idea. It involves getting the twins involved.” Lucius set aside his book, and wrote a brief letter to the twins. After a half hour, the library floo went off, and the twins stepped out of the fireplace.

“You called for us?” Fred started.

“I hope this has to do with” 

“Getting Harry and Draco out of their funk,”

“And make sure Draco doesn’t fall for Caden or someone else.” George finished.

“Yes that is why you were called here. We’ve tried for the past week to get both of them to talk to one another. We tried to trick Draco and Harry into meeting here but Harry won’t come here without Draco. Draco won’t go anywhere that he might run into Harry, and the children haven’t seen both parents at the same time. The only time they see each other is when Andromeda takes them both. This has really gotten out of hand.”

Looking at each each other, Fred and George looked worried and then smiled. “Well it’s about time you asked us for our help.” George said.

“We’ve got a couple ideas.” The twins exchanged looks, “however, it may cause the boys to dislike you….a little.”

“What exactly do you expect us to do?” Severus asked looking suspiciously at the twins.

“Well…” Fred started.

“We may or may not need you to do trick…”

“Each one into meeting at an agreed upon place and then lock them…”

“In that room and hope they don’t kill each other.”

“Okay I think we can manage that. Severus you get Harry and bring him to one of the spare rooms in Hogwarts, and I will get Draco there. Now we just need to pick a room.” Lucius said.

“Room 307 in the dungeons is empty and not being used for anything. Let’s get them there at six tonight, this ends now.” 

\--------------------------Several hours later------------------------------

“What exactly did you need me to help you with Severus? And why did it involve me giving you my wand?” Harry asked following Severus down in the dungeons.

“Well I need you to help cut up some ingredients and-” Severus stopped mid-sentence and tossed Harry into the empty room.

“HEY-” Harry was cut off when the door was closed in his face. Severus locked the door, put up a silencing charm and went into his potions lab. Harry was banging on the door and trying the door knob.

“Why exactly are we in Hogwarts? If Uncle Severus needed help with potions wouldn’t we just go to his manor? I just don’t under- HEY-” Draco yelled as he was shoved into the same room that Harry had been shoved into earlier. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco paused and slowly turned around, coming face to face with Harry.

“I don’t want to be here, why are you here?” Draco asked crossing his arms.

“Your uncle shoved me in here. Let me guess your dad tricked you in here?”

“Yes and I don’t plan on talking to you so when they open the door to make sure we’re alive I’m taking off.”

“So your dad didn’t take you wand?” Harry raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“He did, but that’s fine. I’m going to sit in this corner, don’t talk to me.”

“Fine, I’m going to sit in this corner, don’t talk to me.”

\-----------------From the potion lab------------------

“I think this is going to take longer than any of us thought.” Severus said looking a Lucius. They both turned to look at the portal where the could see Harry and Draco sitting in opposite corners of the room not talking to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! This isn't quite working out is it. Thankfully the twins had a plan, but a plan only works if the participants are willing and it doesn't look the boys are. Hopefully they'll be able to figure this out but who knows..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	67. Chapter Fifty Seven

"...and you thought it was okay to just take MY daughter without telling me first?!” Harry screamed at Draco. 

“Oh I see how it is. She's not my daughter too she's only yours?! Let me guess it's because I was a Death Eater and you're gonna hold that against me too?” Draco screamed back. 

“I'm not the one that brought that into this! I thought you would know me better by now to know I would never use that against you!” 

“I'm supposed to know you?! I know everything about you but you don't seem to know a damn thing about me!”

“Don't know a thing about you?! Oh please I'm not the one flaunting my ‘friend’ around the house and OUR children!” 

“Oh so they're ours when I do something wrong? And I wasn't flaunting him! Caden and I had plans! Besides I wasn't the one ignoring my kids after my asshat of an ex decided that children are nuisances!” Harry gasped and covered his mouth, Draco immediately regretted the last part of his sentence. 

“You...you think I KNEW he didn't like children?! What, I just went out of my way not to tell him! My children are important to me, so I'm sorry that I wanted to make sure he was decent before introducing my children and their DAD to him.” By the end of his speech Harry was sobbing so hard that he was starting to hyperventilate. 

Draco ran over to Harry and tried to put his arm around Harry's shoulders, Harry jerked away from the touch and started hyperventilating faster. Draco sat down and dragged Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “Come on Harry, you need to slow down your breathing. Follow me. Deep breath in, hold it, slowly breath out.” Draco made sure Harry could feel his chest move so he could copy Draco's breathing. 

As Harry’s breathing started to match Draco’s, Harry turned around and buried his face in Draco’s neck, clinging onto him as if letting go meant losing himself to the black void behind him. “I didn’t...didn’t know that...that he wouldn’t like...like children.” Harry sobbed clinging on tighter.

Draco just tightened his arms around Harry, and adjusted them so that Draco was against a wall and Harry was sitting more comfortably in his lap. “You couldn’t have known, and I don’t blame you for waiting to tell him. Our children are very important to us and we shouldn’t be telling just anyone about them. Especially since you’re The-Boy-Who-Lived after all.” Harry gave a watery laugh at that and hit Draco playfully. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you and accusing you of flaunting Caden.” Harry whispered so quietly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear Harry.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for leaving and not telling you or leaving a note.” Draco whispered back. Harry shrugged his shoulders and snuggled in a little more for warmth more so than comfort. Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head and they both whipped around to look at the door when they head a click and a creak. The door had slowly swung open and the next thing either man knew, they were tackled to the ground by Teddy. Severus was standing in the doorway holding Olivia, who was cooing and reaching out for her parents. Harry moved himself and Teddy off Draco, so he could stand and get Olivia. After grabbing Olivia, Draco walked back over to where Harry was now standing holding Teddy and embraced them with his free arm. Severus and Lucius took some pictures of the family and tucked them away for the scrapbook they knew Molly was making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Monday! Yes, this is yesterday's chapter but we had some technical difficulties in trying to post this yesterday so here it is.   
> The boys made up! At least for now, hopefully they can continue on in a good direction. But with these boys you never know..  
> As always we hope you had a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	68. Chapter Fifty Eight

After the hell Harry and Draco had been through life went back to normal surprisingly quick. Severus and Lucius had been observing the boys for the past week and decided that they were still needed in making sure the boys spent some quality time together without the kids.

So that Monday morning when the four were finishing up breakfast Hedwig dropped a letter on the table from Severus. Draco opened it and read it aloud

“Boys, meet me tonight at the Savoy Grill in London for dinner, 8 o’clock.  
-SS”

“Well Harry, it looks like we’re going to dinner with Uncle Severus tonight.”

“It looks like it. I guess I’ll call Andromeda and ask her to watch the kids tonight.”

“Perfect.” Looking at his watch he kissed the kids on their heads and gave Harry a short hug “I’m off, have a good day you guys.” And off he went.

\------------------------------------------------------Severus’ Cottage---------------------------------------------

Sending off his message to the boys he turned to Lucius, “You think this will work?”

“I do. For all they know you want to have dinner to see how they’re doing. They don’t know we’re pushing them closer together.”

“I guess you’re right.” Severus got up and walked into the kitchen to make himself and Lucius a snack of vegetables, hummus and tea.

Severus finished plating the vegetables and carried the platter to the picnic table outside, while Lucius grabbed their tea, but not before slipping a slow acting 24 flu potion. He figured if Severus was going to play the sick part he may as well do it all the way. The potion was tasteless so Severus wouldn’t realize until later and by that time he would be too ill to do anything to Lucius. 

They sat down to eat and talked about nothing until it was time for Severus to leave and meet the boys.

Severus arrived first and took a look at the menu. He took careful consideration of each menu item before turning the page and glancing at his watch, it read 8:10 pm. It wasn’t like Draco to be late and it made him wonder if everything was alright. No longer than five minutes later he got his answer as he heard the boys. 

Putting down his menu Severus stood up and gave them each a short hug. “Evening boys, I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it. Everything alright?”

“Sorry we’re late. Olivia was a bit fussy and Harry couldn’t decide what shoes to wear.” Draco said with a smirk.

“Oh, sure. Blame it all on me.” Harry said playfully rolling his eyes “You couldn’t pick a jacket.”

Picking up his menu once again Severus hid a small smile. This might be easier than he and Lucius originally thought.

When the waitress came around they were ready to order. For Severus burrata with heritage beetroots, hazelnuts, dill and lemon to start, grilled wild black tiger prawns in lemon garlic parsley butter and baby spinach salad with white wine and buttermilk yogurt, blackberry jam and oat and seed granola for dessert. For Draco, steak tartare with caviar, slow cooked egg yolk and parmesan to start, glazed slow cooked pork belly with Savoy cabbage, bacon and spiced crackling with a glass of red wine and apple tart tatin with creme fraiche ice cream. And for Harry, lobster bisque with poached lobster and brandy butter to start, beef wellington with horseradish cream with a glass of red wine and blood orange and basil crepes Suzette with Grand Marnier and chocolate orange ice cream for dessert. 

They made general small talk until their drinks arrived and Severus made a toast. “To a great dinner with family and to the future. Cheers boys.”

“Cheers”

“Cheers, lovely toast Uncle Severus.”

A wave of nausea washed over Severus as he took a sip of his wine. He shook it off and listened to Harry and Draco tell him about their respective days.

The starters came and Harry noticed that Severus had gone pale. “Are you alright Severus?”

Feeling slightly weak Severus drank some water and nodded. “I’m going to go to the restroom for a minute, excuse me.”

“I’m worried about him Harry, he doesn’t look so good. I think he should go home.”

“I’m sure he’s alright. If he thought he should go home he would.”

Minutes later Severus came back to their table looking more pale. “I’m sorry boys, I’m going to have to leave. I’m not feeling very well and I think I should probably lie down.”

Draco nodded with worry in his eyes, “It’s perfectly alright, we understand. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call us.”

“Alright, enjoy the rest of your meal. I’ll see you later.” Severus said weakly leaving Harry and Draco to have dinner on their own.

When he arrived home Severus got himself a glass of water and crawled onto the couch, sending a message to Lucius before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! It's nice to see Harry and Draco joking again. Poor Severus, he would've been convincing without the potion and I have a feeling he won't be so happy when he finds out what Lucius has done..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	69. Chapter Fifty Nine

Lucius was sitting in his office when a note was dropped on his desk by what he realized to be Severus’ owl. He opened the note and laughed, it read 

“Feel like I’m dying. Not sure what’s wrong, come to mine to say goodbye while you have the chance.  
-SS”

Severus at times could be the most dramatic person in any universe and having this 24 hour man flu was bringing that out in him. Lucius wasn’t sure what would greet him when he arrived at Severus’ cottage, but he was about to find out.

When he arrived Severus was no longer on the couch so he called out for him “Severus! Where are you?”

He had to strain to hear it, but a weak “I’m here” came from the direction of the kitchen so he went there.

He found Severus sitting on a stool with his head in his hands and he had to hold back a laugh.

“Everything alright? Your note sounded ominous.”

“No I’m not alright! And don’t act so innocent, I ran a diagnostic spell over myself only to find out that I’d been poisoned. Care to explain Malfoy?”

“Okay, okay. Don’t get mad. I thought that if you were going to portray that sick role and having to leave early then you might as well go all the way with it.”

Severus looked at Lucius with a neutral expression and motioned for him to go on.

“So, I slipped a 24 hour flu potion into your tea and you didn’t notice because it’s tasteless.”

Severus groaned and put his head on the table. “I wish you would’ve talked to about this. We could’ve adjusted the potion to lessen the time.”

“Oh..” A sheepish look appearing on Lucius’ face. “I didn’t think that you would go for it, but I shouldn’t have made that decision for you. I’m sorry, really.”  
“It’s alright Lucius. You were only trying to make the situation seem real and I guess I can’t fault you for that.” Severus said sighing. He was going to forgive his friend because he didn’t do it out of malice, but he did have plans to get him back. 

\----------------------------------------------------Savoy Grill--------------------------------------------------

The plates from their appetizers had been picked up when Harry realized Draco hadn’t been listening to what he had been saying.

“Draco? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Draco.” Harry said pointedly “I know you’re not. You’ve been distracted since Severus left.”

“You’re right. I’m worried about him. I can’t help but think that he’s just sitting on his couch miserable and alone.”

“I’m sure he’s alright and he probably flooed your dad so I don’t think you have to worry about him being alone. And if you want we can go and see him after dinner.”

“Thanks Harry, you’re right.” Draco said putting his hand on top of Harry’s and squeezed.

Their entrees had been delivered and they had dug in when Harry said “You know, it’s not every day we get to have a meal without the kids. We should enjoy this time while we have it.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you, I love Teddy and Olivia but it is nice to have adult conversation sometimes.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence until Draco spoke up “I really am enjoying tonight Harry. There was a time not to long ago when I was sure the only time we would be seeing each other was to drop off the kids after spending the week with them.”

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. This was all his fault and he knew it. “Draco, that will never happen. And I'm sorry for how I acted recently, I will always be sorry for it and I'll do my best to make sure it never happens again.”

“I know.” Draco said with a nod “I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, but I'm glad we've talked about it and finally put it to bed.”

They paid the bill and apparated to Grimmauld Place. 

“Despite a few things I had a great time tonight Harry.” 

“I did too. Goodnight Draco.”

Giving Harry a hug he began to walk up the stairs, “Goodnight Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Sunday! Well that worked. Harry and Draco, for the moment, are at peace. But Severus and Lucius are about to be in a war and Lucius has no idea what's coming to him..  
> As always we hope you had a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	70. Chapter Sixty

Harry and Draco were sitting down to lunch. Harry was feeding Olivia applesauce while Draco was cutting up Teddy's apples. “Don't play with your food Teddy.” Harry said wiping Olivia's face. 

“But Daddy they're in the shape of dinosaurs! How can I not play with them!” Teddy said flinging his body over the arm of his chair. Draco and Harry both chuckled as Draco helped teddy sit back up. 

A eagle owl flew into the room and dropped a letter by Draco's plate. Harry fed him a small piece of bacon and fruit to the owl before he flew off again. 

“It seems that father has invited us out to dinner tonight and reassures me the uncle Sev is not dead.” 

Harry shot Draco a look, “A second night in a row and one of your parental figures want to take us out? I think they're up to something.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Come now Harry. Why does there have to be a reason for them to want to take us out. They know we've had a rough couple of weeks maybe they just want to make sure we're okay.”

Harry held up his hands, “Yeah yeah yeah. Fine, we’ll go. Let's just hope he doesn't leave either.” Draco shook his head and chuckled. 

\-----------------------------------Vecchia Roma-------------------------------------------

“Where are we?” Harry asked looking around the little town, it was shining in all its glory. It looked like a scene out of a RomCom. 

“On the outskirts of Rome, Italy. It’s part of the wizarding Rome. This was mother and father's favorite place to come and eat every special occasion. We even have our own table here.” Draco said looking around fondly. Several couples would walk by and greet Draco by name, some ever stopped and had conversations with him. Harry watched gobsmacked as Draco spoke perfect Italian. 

Lucius came up behind Harry and put his settled his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry jumped a foot in the air before turning around and looking at Lucius. “Oh Merlin, you scared me.”

“I saw that. I see Draco is catching up with old friends.” Lucius said removing his hand and moving to stand beside Harry. They both stood by and waited for Draco to finish his conversation. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry when the couple asked something that Harry couldn’t make out but that made Lucius snort, and he snorted again at Draco’s response. They bid the couple good night and proceeded into the restaurant. 

“Oh! Lord Malfoy and Heir Malfoy, how nice to see you again, and you brought a guest. How lovely. If you would like to follow me back to your table, the chef already has your normal order ready. The waiter will bring out the appetizer in a couple of minutes.”

Lucius, Draco, and Harry played catch up on what has been going on at work and with the children. After five minutes a waiter brought a tray with a mix of appetizers on it. It had some fresh baked chickpea bruschetta, pear with prosciutto and gorgonzola, and risotto croquettes. The first bite Harry took had him moaning like it was the first time he had ever eaten before. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” Harry said after swallowing. Draco and Lucius laughed at him and Harry looked down blushing. Draco placed his hand on top of Harry’s thigh and gave a small squeeze. 

The waiter came back out to ask what Harry wanted when an owl flew in and dropped a letter at Lucius’ elbow and flew out not even waiting. Harry and Draco both paused and watched to see what was going on. They both could see the Ministry seal on the front and back of the envelope. Lucius read it and slipped it into his robe, he abruptly stood up. “I apologize, but it seems that I am needed in the Ministry. Please forgive me. I hope we can do this again. It was good to see you Harry, Draco.”

“Father.” Draco nodded to his father and watched him sweep off and out of the restaurant. The waiter was still standing there, “Just bring Harry father’s usual please.” The waiter nodded his head and walked off.

“I told you this was going to happen again.” Harry breathly laughed. Draco also lightly slapped Harry’s arm.

“At least this is the second meal this week, at a nice restaurant, that we don’t have to pay for.” Draco pointed out as the waiter brought the food out. Harry looked at what was on the table and was shocked at how...plain everything seemed. Draco had the chicken alfredo, with a roasted asparagus salad, and toasted garlic bread. Harry had the grilled seafood salad, with tortillini covered in a white sauce. Harry stole a piece of Draco’s bread and took a bite.

During dinner they had great conversations and fed each other bites of their own food. When it was time for dessert they got tiramisu to share, and cannolis to take home to the kids. After they finished dessert, they took their box of treats and left. They walked around the town for a little bit before apparating home.

“I had fun tonight. Thanks for being my date, again.” Harry said nudging Draco in a playful manner.

“For you? I’d do it anytime.” Draco said pulling Harry into a hug. “Now go to bed old man.” Draco said pushing Harry towards his room. 

“You’re older than me!” Harry said and then paused half way up to the stairs, and turned to look at Draco. “Draco! I just realised something.”

“What?” Draco asked thinking about what they could have possibly forgotten.

“We forgot about our birthdays! How did we manage to forget about our birthdays?!?!” Draco’s mouth dropped open and he just shrugged at Harry’s question.

“Maybe we’ll talk to Sev and father tomorrow and see what went wrong. We may just have to celebrate it this week or just forget it.” Harry nodded his head and they parted ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! How cute was their little date. At least they acknowledged it even if it was in a joking manner. Maybe next time they go out it'll be on a real date and both of them will realize it's a date. But you never know with these two.  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	71. Chapter Sixty One

The next morning at breakfast Draco was making french toast while Harry squeezed orange juice into a pitcher. Breaking the silence, Harry said “I can’t believe we forgot about our birthdays. I don’t think I’ve ever spent a year since Hogwarts without someone wishing me a happy birthday.” Harry moved to put the pitcher on the table and moved back to start washing and cutting the fruits.

Pausing, Draco thought about what Harry said, “You know, I don’t think my parents have ever missed my birthday. Since they split mother normally sends my gift to father. You know I’m starting to think our families forgot our birthdays.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think they forgot so much that we had too much going on they didn’t want to push us with anything else.”

 

Draco whipped around and started wagging the spatula at Harry, “It was our birthdays! What could we possibly have been doing that would make it ‘added stress’?” He turned a flipped the french toast over before turning back towards Harry.

Looking sheepish, “Well, at the time of your birthday we were going on blind dates. Merlin knows we were over stressed with that going on. When my birthday came around, I was...was dealing with...with my breakup.” Harry turned back towards the sink and swiped the back of his hand across his cheek catching the tear that escaped. 

Suddenly arms were wrapped around Harry’s waist and squeezing him tight. “It’s okay Harry. You’ve made it past him and just need to keep putting one foot in front of the other.” Harry turned around in Draco’s arms and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, tucking his face into the crook of Draco’s neck. Draco felt Harry nod his head and squeezed him tight once more before releasing him and wiping a tear that Harry missed. “Now why don’t I go get the children while you finish up breakfast, hmm?” Harry nodded his head again, Draco was about to leave when Harry surged forward and kissed Draco on, what was supposed to be his cheek, but ended up being the corner of Draco’s mouth. 

Harry paused in shock, while Draco turned bright red and rushed off to get the children. Harry ended up finishing breakfast in a haze and by the time he was putting the plates on the table Draco was coming down the stairs carrying Olivia in one arm and holding Teddy on his hip with the either. As the light from one of the windows at the entrance hit them, Harry lost his breath and had to grab the back of his chair to keep from falling. All Harry could see was this beautiful man carrying the most important pieces of himself and all could think is ‘why have I never seen this before?!’

Draco looked up from cooing at Olivia and noticed Harry seemed shell shocked, “Harry are you okay?” Harry snapped out of it and nodded his head. Draco gave him another look but shrugged it off. As they were sitting down to eat Draco’s owl flew in and delivered a letter. Harry fed it some cut up apple and blueberries. “Let me guess,” Harry started popping a blackberry into his mouth as he cut up Teddy’s waffles, “a letter from your father inviting us out to dinner, again, to make up for last night.”

Draco snorted, “No it’s a letter from Severus inviting us, the entire family, out to Wicksteed Playgrounds for a picnic luncheon. Draco passed the note so Harry could read it.

“Fine, might as well send a response to them. Besides the kids deserve to get out and play with other kids their age. Draco and Harry spent the morning after breakfast repacking the diaper back for Olivia and Teddy with the essentials, including spare clothes, snacks, and wet wipes. 

They left their house around 12:30 and made it to the park at about 1 o'clock. They saw Severus waving at them and started towards him. By the time they reached him, they realised something was off. Looking at each other they cautiously approached.

“SURPRISE!!!!!” All their friends and families jumped out and yelled. Harry and Draco were surprised for sure, they definitely were not expecting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Sunday! It's Seafair weekend and the NHRA is in town, so it's a good weekend. I wonder what their surprise party will hold, you really never know what to expect when Severus is involved..  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	72. Chapter Sixty Two

Looking around the park, Harry and Draco saw the faces of their family and friends. As they walked further into the obvious surprise party, they were hugged by everyone there. Harry made a face when Caden hugged Draco, for what Harry thought was a moment or several too long. “What’s with the face Mate?” George asked when he came up and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry shook his head and looked away from Caden and Draco. “Nothing. So tell me, were you in on this surprise party?” Harry looked at George and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I may have been. I mean it kind of was mine and Fred’s fault that both birthday’s went more or less ignored. We told mom about what was going on both times and she thought it was best to hold off. I may have mentioned to Malfoy Senior and our very own Potion Master.” 

Harry hit George’s shoulder but couldn’t help laughing, but he sobered up once he saw Caden holding Olivia and talking to Teddy, who Draco was holding. Harry frowned at the scene and had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. He just couldn’t quite figure out what it was, all he knew was that it somehow involved Caden.

The party went off without any problems, except for Caden being around Draco the entire time and making friends with everybody, at least in Harry’s opinion that is. Instead of being anywhere near Caden, Harry took all the kids, his and Bill’s children, to the park and spent the afternoon playing with them. When it came time for presents and cake, everyone gathered around a table that had been enchanted to fit everyone there. Harry and Draco got the normal gifts of books, clothes, and pranking material from the Weasley’s and Narcissa, while Lucius and Severus got them tickets to a musical in muggle London and a certificate for dinner at a little Thai restaurant near the Opera house. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Harry, Bill, and the twins chasing the kids around trying to run off their sugar high. 

As soon as Draco and Harry got the kids done with their night routine and in bed, the kids passed out instantly. The boys headed downstairs and sat at the dining room table, each cradling a cuppa. “So I was thinking we could go see ‘Follies’. It plays at the end of this month.” Harry suggested. Draco shrugged his shoulders and drank some of his tea. Looking at him, Harry asked “Are you alright Draco?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Caden and I made plans for this week and part of next week. We should be able to make that work.” Draco saw a look flash through Harry’s eyes before it was gone. It was gone too fast before Draco was able to identify it. 

“Oh. We’ll that’s okay we can always go to ‘Against’. That’s playing now if that will be easier for you.” Harry looked down at his cuppa and tried his best to not show how Draco suddenly making plans with Caden was affecting him.

Draco looked sheepish, “Actually, Caden and I are going to see that next week. He had said there was a play he wanted to see a month ago and it turns out that’s the one. If you wanted I’m sure you could join us.” Not liking that idea one bit, Harry shook his head and quietly bid Draco a good night. “Har-” Draco tried to grab Harry’s arm and find out what was wrong, but Harry brushed right past him and made his way up the stairs. Draco heard Harry’s bedroom door shut and knew this was going to be harder than he thought. Why did he have to say yes to going on a date with Caden? He knew he felt something for Caden but how could he tell Harry that after he just broke up with Shane? Draco groaned and slumped over the table resting his head on his arms. He ended up falling asleep there. It’s safe to say that neither Draco, nor Harry, got a good night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! The angst is real, if these two would learn to actually talk to each other they wouldn't have so many problems. But it is kind of heartbreaking and I want to shake the both of them. Hopefully one day they'll figure it out..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	73. Chapter Sixty Three

Caden was watching Draco from across the room and trying to figure out what was wrong. Watching the couple Draco was talking to leave, Caden walked over to Draco and wrapped his arm around his waist. Draco tensed and looked over his shoulder, when he saw it was Caden he relaxed minutely but still stayed stiff. “Everything okay Dray?” Caden asked pulling Draco closer to him.

Shrugging out of Caden’s hold, Draco turned and faced Caden. “What are we doing Caden? We keep going on dates but you don’t call them dates, but they clearly are dates. Just tell me what you think this,” Draco waved his hand between himself and Caden, “is between us?” 

Caden let out a sigh knowing this what going to happen sooner or later but he was hoping for later. “Can we go somewhere private and talk about this?” Draco nodded his head, and allowed Caden to take his hand a led him somewhere private. They left the gallery and walked down the street to a little cafe. Caden guided Draco to a back corner and went to get coffee for them. As they both waited for the coffee, they each took this time alone to sort out their thoughts and decide what they thought this was and what each wanted to happen. Caden came back and set a latte in front of Draco and sat down with his own espresso. “What exactly do you think we are Draco?”

“I thought we were friends, but when you asked me to go to the London Theater with you a few weeks ago, I figured it was a date...but then you said it wasn’t a date and we were just friends. But with everything that we have done these past two weeks...I don’t know what to believe. You keep saying they aren’t dates but everything you do, everywhere we go contradicts what you’re telling me. So I would like you to be honest with me and tell me what is going on here.” Draco felt exasperated and close to tears by the time he was done with his speech. Quickly swiping his hand under his eyes, he grasped his coffee and focused on his foam design while Caden started to speak.

“You know that I like you Draco, as a friend and as a life partner. You are just such a great guy and I don’t understand why you are letting yourself keep getting hurt. You are living with a man who you ‘love’ but you won’t tell him how you feel, and honestly with the way he treats you I think it’s safe to say he doesn’t feel the same way. I want to take care of you, I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I get the urge to, I want to be able to slow dance with you in the middle of one of us cooking dinner, I want to have a family with you. Don’t you want that too?” Caden asked in a pleading tone. When Draco didn’t answer Caden continued, “Yes I may have deceived and told you they weren’t dates even though they were, and I was hoping that these dates would make you realize that there was someone out there for you, someone that is better than Harry bloody Potter, The Boy Who Lived Again.” Caden said spitting Harry’s name out like he had just eaten something bitter.

Draco slammed his coffee cup down on the table and glared at Caden, “First off let’s clear a few things up, you don’t know the first thing about Harry so don’t even act like you do,” Draco’s glare stopped Caden from saying anything, “those books, and newspapers don’t know anything either. They think they do, but they just twist facts to get more readers. Second off, I told you I wasn’t looking to date right now, and I don’t ‘love’ Harry, I am in love with Harry, and yes that may be the first time I’ve acknowledged that out loud but it’s true. I thought you were a good friend, someone that I could turn to when I was having issues, or when I just needed someone who wasn’t part of the problem to talk to. I am hurt that you lied to me about these dates, and I am upset that you think you know anything about me. You know a little but you don’t know the whole story not like Harry, Fred or even George does. I want to stay friends but I am so upset with you that I don’t want to see you for a while. I’ll owl you when I am able to see you without wanting to punch you, curse you, or hex you.” Draco got up and left, Caden grabbed Draco’s hand trying to stop him, Draco shook off Caden’s hand and stormed out of the cafe. He decided to walk for a little while before apparating home.

\------------Grimmauld Place------------

“I don’t know what to do Fred. I want Draco to be happy but I also want him to be happy with me.” Harry sighed as he took another bite of ice cream. Teddy and Olivia were staying with Molly and Arthur since they were missing their own grandkids. 

Fred patted Harry on the back, “The best way for you to support him is to be there and listen when he tells you about his dates. He always listened to you when you tell him about your dates with Shane. Now it is time for you to do the same for him.”

“I know, and I do...I feel bad about telling him about Shane now.” At Fred’s questioning look, Harry continued, “If for some reason he does...or did, feel the same way as I do about him then he must of felt like crap when I would just go on and on about how great Shane is. At least Caden appreciates the kids and loves including them in dates. How could I possibly be a bad friend and tell someone that I love that he shouldn’t find happiness with someone that isn’t me?!?!” Harry was trying his best not to start crying. Just the thought of never having Draco with him, and only seeing him when they were passing off the children did make Harry cry. Fred wrapped his arms around Harry and silently thanked Merlin for making Harry realize how he actually feels about Draco and hopefully come up with a plan of action. 

Just then Draco walked in the door. He paused in the doorway and took in the scene. He quietly walked over to the two men and gently rested his hand on Fred's shoulder. Fred jumped slightly and barely jostled Harry, though Harry was too far gone crying that he didn’t notice. “Is everything okay?” Draco mouthed, and Fred shook his head and shrugged. Draco sat down in chair next to Fred and opened his arms for Harry. Fred gently transferred Harry into Draco’s arms, patted Draco on the shoulder and kissed Harry on the top of his head and bid him a good night.

As soon as Harry realized that it was Draco holding him, he clung on tighter and started sobbing more. “I am so sorry Draco, I never wanted you to think that you weren’t important or ever make you think that I was rubbing Shane in your face! I want you to be happy, so freaking happy, and if Caden makes you happy I hope that everything works out amazingly for you. I care so much about you!” Draco just started shushing Harry and rubbing his back. Draco never expect this from Harry and was shocked and confused about not only what brought this on but what he was feeling or should be feeling. Harry’s sobbing slowed down and so did his breathing, when Draco was positive Harry was asleep, he gently picked him up and carried Harry to his bed. 

Walking out the door, Draco stopped and looked back at Harry, he knew that Harry would have a deep sleep after exhausting himself from crying. “Good night Harry.” Draco whispered as he slowly closed the door. Making his way to his own bed, Draco really hoped that this meant that things were going to go back to normal again. Before climbing into bed, Draco sent off a quick owl to his father, Severus, and the twins inviting them over for a late lunch the next day. After climbing into bed, Draco fell asleep dreaming of the life he could have with Harry, hoping and wishing it to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> We're back! Thank you for being so understanding while we took our little break. It was definitely necessary and the story will be better because of it.   
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	74. Chapter Sixty Four part one

Harry woke up in a better mood than he was in the night before. Walking down stairs, Harry found Draco already sitting at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet. “Morning.” Harry mumbled as memories from the night before came back.

Setting down the paper, Draco looked at Harry and motioned for him to sit down. Tapping the table, a small breakfast appeared along with a fresh pot of tea. “Do you remember what happened last night?” At Harry’s nod, Draco continued, “I wanted to thank you and say that I forgive you. I know that you didn’t mean to rub Shane in my face or make me feel inadequate but you did, with that said I appreciate that you apologized.” Harry gave a small nod of acknowledgment and proceeded to make both his and Draco’s tea. “I would also like you to know that whatever was going on between Caden and I is done,” Harry’s head snapped up and the shock was apparent on his face, “He lied when he said that we weren’t going on dates, and he basically took something very personal that I told him and threw it back in my face. He knows I will reach out to him when I am ready to talk to him again.” Harry stared at Draco, their eyes locking and Harry could see all his desires reflecting in Draco’s eyes but refused to believe that Draco could ever share those desires.“Now onto better news, I invited Father and Uncle Severus, along with the twins, over for a late lunch tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t mind, it’ll be nice to get back to our normal, hectic life.” Harry gave a small laugh, “Besides, I’ve got several new recipes that I want to try so this is a perfect opportunity for me to get in the kitchen and just relax and try the recipes.”

Nodding, Draco took a sip of his tea, “I was hoping you would say something like that. I think it would be a great bonding experience for us and the children, it will give the kids, AKA Teddy, a better understanding of cooking and potions, while giving us time to make up not spending a lot of shared time with Teddy and Olivia as a family unit. 

After picking the kids up from the Burrow and staying for a light snack, the small family went back to Grimmauld place. Putting the kids in clothes that wouldn't be a concern if they ended up covered in food. Draco put Olivia in her high chair and moved her towards the end of the counter. Harry came down the stairs with Teddy talking a mile a minute about his time at grandma Molly's and grandpa Arthur's. “That sounds like fun Bear, but this afternoon you get to help me and Daddy make a late lunch for Uncle Fred and George, and Nonno and Opa. It'll be fun!” Harry said pulling out different ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. 

Looking around, Draco could not figure out what they were supposed to be cooking. “Uh, hey Harry. What exactly are we supposed to be making? All I see is a giant mess.”

Harry laughed and patted Draco on arm, “Well if you looked at the open cookbook you would see what it is we're making.” Draco blushed and picked up the book. Harry licked his lips and admired the way the blush gave Draco a delicate pink tinge. Shaking his head, Harry focused back on what they were doing, “So how does that sound for lunch?”

Draco looked up from the cookbook, “Grilled steaks does sound good. I only see one problem.” At Harry's raised brow Draco continued, “We don't have a barbecue for grilling.”

“Well you see Draco, that's the joy of being wizards, we can make a grill out of our stove using transfiguration.” Harry said with a straight face

“Sarcasm does not suit you Harry.” Draco said trying it to laugh. They both busted out laughing. Once they collected themselves, they both put on aprons and divided up the work load. Draco gave Olivia a bowl filled with berries, he wasn't sure what they were for but Harry said to have Olivia basically turn them to mush. Draco and Teddy both worked on sorting and cutting up the herbs and vegetables that Harry gave them. Teddy was cutting the herbs with a butter knife since it wasn't sharp but would do the job. Harry was working on transfiguring a small grilling station out of two stove burners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! So sweet to see them back to acting like a little family again. I wonder how long it'll last..  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	75. Chapter Sixty Four part two

How's the herbs and veggies coming guys?” Harry asked as he started to season the meat. He looked over and saw that Teddy was almost done but Draco was only half way through the vegetables. “What's going on Draco? It looks like your son is a better cook than you.” Harry bumped his hip against Draco's as he reached over to take the finished herbs from Teddy. They continued to cook lunch in this playful fashion until it was almost 3:30. Draco took the kids upstairs to change them into nice clothes. While they were upstairs, Harry started mixing the berries into the chocolate cake mix Harry had made while Draco and the kids were distracted. Right before they came back downstairs, Harry poured the mix into a cupcake tray and put them in the preheated oven. 

“Aren't you going to change Harry?” Draco asked as he put the kids down next to some blocks and books. Harry looked down at himself in surprise forgetting that he wasn't properly dressed. Harry finished setting the table, took his apron off, and ran his hand down the front of his body. His entire outfit changed to match that of his family. “What was that?” Draco asked gob smacked. 

“What?” Harry looked at Draco who just pointed at his outfit, Harry looked down at himself, “Oh, yeah I'm not really sure I just know it's something that learned I could do by accident. Turns out if I don't think about it, it works.” Draco just shook his head and was about to say something when the oven timer went off and there was a knock at the door. “Will you go get that please?” Harry asked pulling the cupcakes out of the oven and started making frosting. 

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Harry nodded and Draco proceeded towards the door, he paused and check to make sure the kids are okay. Once he determined they were he answered the door. “Father, Uncle Severus, Gred, Feorge how nice to see you all. Thank you for coming.” Draco shook hands with Lucius and Severus, and got a hug from George and Fred. 

“Opa! Nonno!” Teddy screamed running towards Severus and Lucius who both had their arms open. Teddy reached Lucius first, who scooped him up and held him close. Severus walked over to the toddling Olivia and scooped her up. Severus was kissing all over Olivia’s face when Lucius came up beside him and they switched children. Both children were laughing and happy with the attention from their grandparents. “They’re cute together.” Fred said to Draco.

Turning to look at Fred, “The kids? Yeah, they’ve been angels lately.” Fred and George exchanged a look.

“Yeah the kids, definitely cute.” George said sharing a secret look with Fred. Harry called for everyone to sit down and prepare for dinner. After everyone had taken their seats, Harry brought out the tray with the steaks, grilled vegetable kabobs, and potato salad. “This looks delicious.” George said looking at the arrangement placed in front of him.

“Yeah Harry, you almost make me feel bad for forcing George to get take out every night.” Fred said causing everyone to laugh. Dinner was filled with wonderful conversation and reminiscing of old school days, some of everyone's best pranks, and what it’ll be like when Teddy and Olivia are in school. Once everyone was stuffed full, the moved to the livingroom where the kids were set up with a movie, the adults continued to talk about everything and nothing. Once the Teddy started to get antsy, Harry got up and got the dessert along with tea and coffee. Once Teddy and Olivia were done with their dessert, Harry excused himself, had the kids say good night and took them upstairs to bed. After he came downstairs, Fred and George passed out small boxes. 

“What are these? Are they a prank?” Harry asked skeptically looking inside the box.

“Gosh Harry that is so…” Fred started.

“Offensive, to assume that…”

“We would just give you a box full of pranks after…”

“You invited us into your house and gave us…”

“Such a lovely dinner.” George and Fred finished together. 

“Then pray tell, Mr. Weasley’s, why Lucius and myself also got one?” Severus asked looking at the twins, barely holding onto the box. 

“It was a giant box of five. Fred and I shared a box, they’re dark chocolate really good.” George said being the innocent little devil he his. They all relaxed and believed that the Twins really only gave them chocolate. A half hour later saw the twins, with Lucius and Severus bidding good night, and taking their leave. Harry decided to have a piece of chocolate with a final cup of tea before heading to bed. 

“Oh God.” Harry moaned throwing his head back, “Draco you have to try this chocolate, it is orgasmic.” Draco started to choke on the sip of tea he took, a coughing fit took him over. Once he was able to breath again, Draco opened his own box and took a bite of the chocolate. Draco repeated Harry, moaning and throwing his head back. Instead of choking on tea, Harry just watched Draco’s long, pale neck, and took another bite of his chocolate. After they each had two pieces of chocolate, they washer their dishes, and soaked the pans from dinner. They both headed up the stairs talking about what they had planned for tomorrow. Once they got to the top, they say good night and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Happy Sunday! And happy start of the NFL season! How did your teams fair today? How much do you guys trust Fred and George? I don't know if I would have eaten that chocolate, but I'm sure it'll all be fine..  
> As always we hope you're having a good weekend and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	76. Chapter Sixty Five

After Harry went to bed that night, he felt weird, and a little hot but just knocked it down to catching a cold. After going through his nightly routine, Harry crawled under his light weight quilt, got comfortable, and closed his eyes. Further down the hall Draco was also getting ready for bed. He also felt warm, but like Harry assumed it was nothing but a cold. After both boy had fallen into a deep, restless sleep they seemed to have awoken in an almost white room that seemed to be glowing but also wasn’t really white.

Draco found himself lying on top of a hard, lean, warm body. He wasn’t sure who it was but the kissing, licking, and sucking of lips on his neck had him closing his eyes and tilting his head to the other side offering more of his neck up. Finally the lips traveled further down his neck to Draco’s collarbone. Draco opened his eyes and looked down, gasping in both surprise and pleasure Draco saw Harry’s bright emerald green eyes staring back up at him. Harry pulled his mouth away and leaned up to kiss Draco, all the while rolling his hips against Draco’s still ones. Both let out a groan of pleasure when their cocks rubbed against each other. Draco lost himself to the kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

When Harry found himself in the room, he saw a broad, pale chest above him and the only thought running through his head was that he wanted to taste the chest above him, so he did just that. The skin tasted like the sunshine, sea salt, and safety. Harry didn’t care who was above him as long as he could keep tasting this forever. The person above him groaned and gave him more of his neck to explore and taste. When Harry got bored of that, he moved down and started sucking a hickey onto the prominent collarbone. Harry heard a gasp and looked up to see the pale face, and gorgeous grey eyes of Draco looking down at him. Pulling away from Draco’s collarbone, he quickly checked his work and saw the a bright red splotch that he knew would turn a lovely shade of blue and purple before fading, and leaned up to kiss Draco. Harry rocked his hips up against Draco’s, and groaned when he felt Draco hard against him and rubbing in all the right ways. Draco plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth and they began a battle for dominance. 

Draco won the battle, and began to tongue fuck Harry. Harry’s hip started rocking against Draco and was too caught up to stop the motion. Groaning into Harry’s mouth, Draco started rolling his hips down on Harry’s hips when Harry rocked up. Their precum gave them more slick for their cocks to slide against each other, causing more friction and less dragging. Harry’s reached his hands under the blankets and gripped Draco’s ass using it as leverage to pull himself up and push Draco down harder. Draco had to break away from the kiss and started panting. Once Draco got some of his breath back, he decided to return the Harry’s favor and give him his own hickey. Leaning down, Draco started to suck behind Harry’s ear, moaning every time their cock heads would touch. Once there was a small mark behind Harry’s right ear, Draco moved further down Harry’s neck. Stopping every once in awhile to push his hips harder against Harry, or to give little nips when Harry changed the angles. Once Draco got to the base of Harry’s neck, he started to lick and suck his own mark onto Harry. 

Their grinding started to get faster and more desperate. Harry twisted his head to the side, pushing up more into Draco’s mouth. Draco started sucking harder, pushing down and grinding slower causing their cocks to rub together more, causing more pleasure for them. Finally they both surged together for the last time, pushing hard against the other person and stilling as their seed spilled between them. Draco fell to the side of Harry, and pulled him close just lazily kissing him. 

When Draco went to move the covers, he jolted up in his bed. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room at Grimmauld place. Feeling sticky, he looked down and found his sheets twisted around his hips, and a wet patch in the middle of it. “Damn!” Draco whispered in the dark, realizing that it was only a wet dream. He threw his sheets off him, and shoved them in his hamper on the way to the bathroom. In the room down the hall, Harry was having the same reaction. The difference being, he was being fucked by his magicked dildo, finishing what the dream was about to give him. He had to cover his mouth to stop from screaming Draco’s name. Draco paused in the hall when he heard a muffled groan from Harry’s room. He started to head towards Harry’s room, but stopped and turned around. He was too embarrassed to face Harry tonight, in fear of what he might say or do. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, when he looked in the mirror he stopped and gasped in a mix of horror and surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Happy Wednesday! Well, it looks like the Twins got them. They really shouldn't have eaten the chocolate. It might be a little awkward for them moving forward..We have changed the rating, just to be on the safe side, but moving forward we're not promising anything sexually explicit.  
> As always we hope you're having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	77. Chapter Sixty Six

Sleep didn’t come for Draco that night. After his shower he lay awake staring at the ceiling wondering why he had dreamt what he had and what it meant for now, for the future, for everything. To sum it up, Draco was having an existential crisis. Meanwhile, Harry had no trouble going back to sleep after a shower of his own. He was worn out from the events of that night and in his mind had chalked it up to the fact that Draco was the person he saw the most, therefore Draco’s face had appeared on the body. But in the very back of his mind, a little part of him knew that that wasn’t the reason at all. 

When morning broke Harry bounded out of bed with an energy that only comes after a night of good sex. Or at least a good sex dream. Walking down the hall Harry stopped in Olivia’s room and picked her up. 

“Good morning Princess.” Harry said kissing her head and getting a smile and a hug in return. They were met at the top of the stairs by a smiling Teddy. 

“Good Morning Papa, morning Liv.” Teddy said hugging Harry and patting Olivia.

“Where’s Daddy?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure he’ll be down soon.”

Draco got out of bed and took his time getting ready. He wasn’t looking forward to going downstairs and seeing Harry at the breakfast table. After milling around and arguing with himself he took a deep breath and opened his door.

Harry was giving Olivia cut up fruit when he heard Teddy say “Good morning Daddy.”

Not turning to look at Draco, Harry heard him say “Good morning Sweetheart” to Teddy and “Good Morning Liv” to Olivia before walking into the kitchen. The minute Draco disappeared Harry quietly let out the breath he had been holding. This was going to be more difficult than Harry had thought. 

Draco moved slowly and thoughtfully around the kitchen making his breakfast and wondering how he could make this day be over already. He decided to eat in his office, telling the kids he had some files to go over before he left for work.

Once behind the closed door Draco turned on the radio and sat down to eat his breakfast. He normally wouldn’t have turned the radio on, but the Chicago song currently playing was a welcome distraction from the thoughts swirling around in his head.

He decided to write a letter to his father,talking about the tension between Harry and himself. Writing out his problems and feelings had always helped Draco feel better and his father was good at listening and in turn giving advice, which was what he needed right now. 

When he was satisfied, he sent the letter off and carried his dishes to the kitchen, on his way he passed Harry who was sat doing some writing of his own. What Draco didn’t know, is Harry was writing a letter similar to his own, but to Andromeda.

Somehow they managed to avoid one another without alerting the kids that anything was wrong. Draco said goodbye to the kids and went off to work pondering what it would be like when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Wednesday! Thank you for being patient with us, once again we’re happy to be back! Well, I can’t say I’m surprised Harry and Draco aren’t handling this very well. I mean I get that it can be an awkward situation, but will these two ever learn to communicate? We shall see..  
> As always we hope you’re having a good week and enjoy!  
> Love,  
> K&A


	78. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since K and I have been really busy, we've decided for now that we're only going to be posting once a week. We've decided instead of choosing when we post, we'd like your help deciding. The link attached is for you guys to take a poll and help us out. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> https://goo.gl/6cCwRn

“Thanks for letting me stay here while the manor is being repaired.” Lucius said when they walked into Severus’ cottage that night after dinner. “I am exhausted, I think I’m going to head to bed,” Lucius held his chocolate out to Severus, “could you put this in the fridge for me? You know how I like my chocolate cold.” 

 

Severus chuckled but took the box of chocolates from Lucius, “Yes, I think I’m going to have a cuppa and then head to bed myself. Sleep well.” Severus waved Lucius toward the guest room, knowing that by the time he was done with his cuppa, Lucius would have just finished his nightly beauty ritual in the bathroom, and he would be able to take a shower before he turns in. Severus had just put both boxes of chocolate into the fridge, when he heard the shower turn on. Turning on the stove top, he took his kettle to the sink and started to fill it, and put it onto the lit stove burner. Severus could hear Lucius singing what sounded like Somebody to Love by Queen. Even though Lucius swore he didn’t like the muggle band, Severus knew Lucius was hooked the minute he started tapping his foot.

 

Severus was so lost in the memory the sudden whistle from the kettle caused him to jump. If he wasn’t so secured in the knowledge that no one except Lucius knew about his home, Severus probably would have blown up his kettle. Making his way over to the kettle, Severus turned off the burner and moved the kettle, pulling down his [favorite cup](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B072Z577WM/ref=asc_df_B072Z577WM5188235/?tag=hyprod-20&creative=395033&creativeASIN=B072Z577WM&linkCode=df0&hvadid=216545930293&hvpos=1o4&hvnetw=g&hvrand=2063015714406239901&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9029977&hvtargid=pla-403733692487) that he got from Draco during his retirement party. It was in the shape of a cauldron with the Hogwarts crest embossed in gold on the sides. Severus put chamomile leaves in his tea infuser and poured the hot water into his cup. Severus moved back to the table and sat down to drink his tea, listen to Lucius sing, and read an article in Potions Review. 

 

A half hour had passed by the time Severus had finished his second cup of tea and Lucius was finally turning off the water. Severus knew he still had another half hour before he would be able to use the bathroom, but knew that he’d at least have hot water for his shower. He was just putting his cup in the drying rack when the bathroom door opened and Lucius walked out. “Bathroom’s all yours Sevvie.” Lucius said walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“What have I told you about calling me that  _ Lucy?  _ And why is that you can get your hair immaculately dry but can still walk around dripping water on my nice carpet?”

 

Lucius held up his hands in surrender “Okay okay fine, I won’t call you Sevvie again if you don’t ever mention that nickname to anyone ever. I’ll stop dripping on your carpet and go to bed. Good night.” Lucius turned and headed toward the guest room. 

 

“Deal! Good night.” Severus spoke loud enough for it to follower Lucius down the hall. Severus went to the bathroom and made quick work of his nightly routine and headed to bed himself.

 

                                        --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning at breakfast Lucius and Severus were having a friendly debate over how to improve cinnamon rolls without losing their wonderful fluffiness or taste. “Honestly Sev, if you just added sugar coated berries instead of cinnamon then you would get that sweet taste with the tartness from the berries.” Lucius said, spooning a mouth full of homemade cinnamon roll into his mouth.

 

“The only way that would work would be if you added a whipped cream cheese over the dough before adding the berries but if done wrong it could just become really runny.” Severus picked up his bacon to take a bite when there was a sudden hoot above them. Both men looked up to see Hedwig carrying a letter in his beak. She landed in between the men and held the letter out to Lucius. Lucius traded Hedwig the letter for a piece of his bacon. Severus came around the table right as Lucius opened the letter to read:   
  


_ Dear Father, _

 

_ I’m freaking out and I need advice. Something happened, I don’t want to explain it now but I don’t know what to do.  _

 

_ Draco _

 

The men exchanged looks and knew that something had happened between Harry and Draco again. What it could be only Merlin would know. “Pen him back and invite him for dinner.” Lucius nodded and accio’d parchment and a quill to him. He penned out a letter, folded it, and held it out to Hedwig. Hedwig hooted, grabbed the letter and took off. Severus sat down and they prepped what to have for dinner and how to help Draco find a solution this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies,
> 
> Happy Wednesday! I know it's been a while since I've posted and not K but I managed to talk her into letting me post. It's good to know that even as adults, Severus and Lucius can still enjoy being childish and not worry about anything. Hopefully they can give Draco advice that he'll take this time.  
> As always we hope you're having a good week, and enjoy.
> 
> Love,
> 
> K & A


	79. Chapter Sixty Eight

Draco was sitting in the cafeteria absentmindedly forking through his salad when a letter was dropped in front of him. It read

Draco, come to the cottage and have dinner with us tonight. We’ll discuss your problem.

Father

Knowing this was what he needed, Draco wrote out a quick letter to Harry stating that he would be having dinner with his father and uncle tonight and not to wait up and sent it off. 

The rest of the day went relatively quick for Draco and before he knew it he was on his way to Severus’ cottage. 

Draco arrived outside of the cottage and went in without bothering to knock. “Father!” “Uncle Severus! Where are you?”

“We’re in the kitchen!” Severus replied.

Draco made his way into the kitchen and saw the older wizards whipping up some sort of meal. “What are you guys making?” Draco asked peering around Severus’ shoulder.

“Chicken Alfredo. I figured by your letter you could use some comfort food.” Lucius said giving Draco a sad smile.

Sitting down at the island Draco put his head in his hands and sighed, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.

Sharing a look, Severus and Lucius took seats on stools at the opposite end of the island. 

“What’s the problem Dragon? You didn’t say in your letter.”

Draco took a breath before explaining to his father and uncle the dream that he had and how he and Harry were in an uncomfortably weird place. One he didn’t know how to move past.

“Wow..” Was all Severus could say.

“My sentiments exactly Sev. That was quite the dream, I can understand why you feel this way son.”

“That’s not even the whole problem. I feel like I’ve been very transparent with my feelings, something that isn’t easy for me, and I’ve received nothing in return. It just feels like this whole thing is one sided and I’m just tired of getting hurt.” Draco said unable to hold back a sob.

In that moment Lucius’ heart broke into a million tiny pieces. There was nothing worse than seeing your child hurt and knowing there wasn’t much you could do about it. 

“Come here Draco.” Lucius said getting up to pull him into a hug.

As Draco cried into his father’s shoulder, Severus felt this would be the time to try and impart some wisdom on his godson.

“I don’t know if you’re going to want to hear this Draco, but I may know why Harry acts the way he does and why it seems like he doesn’t care.”

Lucius waved a hand at him and he continued “You and Harry had very different upbringings. You were spoiled and I don’t mean in the material sense. Yes it might have been very difficult at times but you always knew that you were loved and that was shown to you. Harry didn’t receive that, ever. And when he went off to school it wasn’t much better, he had friends but the dynamic of the Golden Trio was off. Weasley was his best friend one minute and would hate him the next and Granger, who I suspect did care more than Weasley, was quite mean to Potter and would knock his intelligence. Sure you could argue that he had that parental love from Arthur and Molly, but it’s not the same as getting from your parents. So it’s not you Draco, Potter cares for you but he doesn’t have the knowledge of how to express it. He was never exposed to it.”

Draco had stopped crying a third of the way through Severus’ speech and had been sitting there, feeling numb, absorbing what he was hearing. 

“Oh.” Was all Draco could say when Severus was finished. He stared out the window for a minute then got up to leave.

“Don’t you at least want some dinner before you go?” Lucius asked seeing that Draco had gotten up.

Draco shook his head no and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door leaving the older wizards to share a look as they heard the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> We’re back! And of course, happy Wednesday!   
> All the emotions and truths came out in this one. What do you think Draco will do with this new information? How will things be moving forward?  
> As always we hope you’re having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	80. Chapter Sixty Nine

After Draco left, Severus and Lucius unceremoniously plopped down onto the couch and leaned against each other as if trying to gain strength from the other person. “That was a lot more emotional than I was excepting.” Severus said rubbing as his swollen eyes.

“Stop rubbing your eyes.” Lucius said swatting Severus hands away from his eyes, “You’ll just make them worse and then you won’t be able to see tomorrow.” 

Severus snort, “Yeah alright. You want some of that chocolate?” Looking to Lucius and seeing his nod, Severus accio’d just one box of chocolate to him. Catching it mid-air, Severus tossed it to Lucius. Lucius let out a yelp and dropped the box. Severus bust out laughing.

Glaring at Severus, “You bastard! Why didn’t you warn me it was cold!” Severus doubled over laughing, tears streaming down his already puffy face, unable to talk. Lucius hit Severus’ arm, but being more cautious picked the box of chocolate, and removed the lid setting in on the coffee table.

Once Severus caught his breath back, he looked at Severus and said “Well what did you expect? They came from the fridge.” Lucius just glared at Severus and took a vicious bite out of one of the chocolates. Severus reached over a plucked a chocolate out before Lucius could move the box. Severus waved his hand and tea appeared on the coffee table each cup to the mens liking. 

After an hour of debriefing, and just talking in front of the fire, both men decided to retire to bed. Lucius decided to forgo his nightly ritual in favor of sleeping, he was really feeling the day's events catch up to him and knew if he tried to shower he would fall asleep in the shower. Severus agreed and sent the cups to be washed and the chocolate back to the fridge. As they both walked down the hall, they said good night at Lucius door and Severus continued onto his room at the end of the hall.

 

\-----------------------------Several Hours Later-----------------------------

Severus suddenly awakened out of a peaceful sleep. Looking around Severus realized he was no longer in his room. Reaching for his wand, Severus found that it was no longer under his pillow. Right as Severus was about to get up and explore he felt a weight on top of him. Letting out his breath he looked up and saw Lucius. “What is going on?” Severus asked doing his best to adjust to the weight on him.

Lucius just looked at Severus and took in his features. “I don’t know, but I’m not quite sure I mind.” Lucius rolled his hips causing both men to moan. Lucius leaned down and devoured Severus’ mouth.

Severus moaned and rolled his hips against Lucius’, using the momentum to flip them over so now he was on top. Pulling away, both men were panting, “We haven’t done this since Hogwarts, right before you announced your courtship to Narcissa.” Severus all but whispered trying to stop the painful memory of Lucius telling him they can’t and never will be together. 

“But don’t you still wonder if we work together?” Lucius asked leaning up to suck on Severus’ neck. Severus whimpered and enjoyed it for just a moment, but only a moment.

“No, Lucius, I don’t. I won’t be hurt again. You’re a pureblood, who still is high ranking, and we both know you wouldn’t lose that just for me. So no, I don’t wonder if we still work.” Severus went to get off Lucius when he was flipped onto his back.

“I think you don’t give me enough credit. Besides this is just a dream, why not make the best of it?” Lucius asked leaning towards Severus, who at that moment thought Lucius was going to kiss him again. 

“No!” Severus said, glaring as he pushed Lucius off of him. “Dream or not, I’m not doing this again.” As soon as Lucius took a step towards Severus, the smack of Severus’ against Lucius’ cheek echo around the room. Severus sat up in his bed gasping for air. Looking around the room Severus could tell that he was actually awake and back in his bed, he flipped his wand turning his lights on lowly, he could feel the anger inside him. He knew that come morning he’d either hex Lucius or find a way to slowly poison him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy Thursday! Sorry for not posting yesterday, internet issues, but it’s been sorted.  
> I guess Severus and Lucius don’t have the perfect friendship after all and Sev is still holding on to some anger. You never know what’s going to happen, but hopefully there’s no hexing or poisoning.   
> As always we hope you’re having a good week and enjoy!   
> Love,  
> K&A


	81. What to expect

Hi everyone,  
You may have noticed myself and A have been a little quiet recently and there is a good reason for that. Basically the two of us are busier than we have ever been and after much consideration we have decided to go on a little hiatus. However in the coming weeks we will be in the same place at the same time and will be doing some serious writing. We will be back at the start of the year with new chapters and content and we are truly excited about where this story is going and we can’t wait to share that with you all.   
So until next time, we hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving, a very Merry Christmas (if you celebrate either) and a happy and healthy New Year. You guys are the absolute best readers we could ask for and we thank you all so much for your understanding.  
Love,  
K&A

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own any of the characters. This is our first story, we are open to helpful criticisms and comments. Please let us know what you think. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.  
> Love,  
> K & A


End file.
